Even after death
by sekangel88
Summary: Ed has doubts about his love for Roy. Roy wants Ed to love Roy for Roy and not for the baby they're going to have. Al and Winry still don't approve of the relationship. Roy finds out some things are worth the sacrafice especially with the one you love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>ONE<p>

"You what?"

Ed remained silent, not feeling like repeating his self. The other man looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing and flopping down into bed next to him. In the beginning he hadn't even thought of telling Mustang all this but he couldn't help the outburst especially when he really had wanted to talk to him about it. He was basically nineteen years old now with a man around fourteen years older than him. The man was definitely more experienced than him when it came to relationships and Al agreed that they were rushing things way too much. It wasn't like he hated him. Not like he had years ago anyways.

"So you really think that separating yourself from me is going to change anything?"

Mustang had a good point; Ed mused but didn't want to bring the conversation up again. He had mulled it over many times ever since he started the relationship with Mustang. Doubt was never good in the beginnings of one and Ed thought hard about what he wanted. He wanted to inexplicitly love somebody with all his heart. He didn't want the doubt. He didn't want to worry that Roy would change his mind and go back to his old ways nor did he want to discover somewhere down the road that he should've waited. Also there was Al who was the father of a darling boy, Alex. The kid was really sweet like Al. He always smiled when he remembered the little blonde haired boy asking him when he was going to visit next. He was so lucky that Ed often found his self wondering what it would be like to have a child as well and it surprised him because for many years he thought that children were messy and disgusting.

"Roy, it's not like that. Did you ever think of the future?" Ed turned over seeing a strange glint in Roy's eyes.

He ignored it for now. He had to. He decided that someday and like Al, he wanted to be a father. Yes it would be nice to adopt but he wanted to be proud of a little bundle of joy with his flesh and blood like his mom. Trisha Elric was a good parent up to her death and her only fault that Ed could see to this day was loving somebody that had broken her heart deeply. Ed was never going to be like that, waiting for somebody that left and hoping endlessly that they would return only to die. She was a mother for God's sake. Shaking his head from his mental battle, he hesitantly waited for Roy to answer his question.

"Not really," he finally answered, burying his head into his pillow.

Ed sighed.

"Of course you haven't and I have. You probably see this as a shock but I do want to father a child or two. Adoption is good because there are those poor orphans out there but I want to actually make children Roy. I-I can't believe I am having this conversation with you but can you really not think about wanting something to call your own?"

"If I went by your definition I'd settle for a dog," Roy snuggled deeper into the pillow and Ed snorted at his pout.

Trust the now thirty three year old to act so childishly.

"Al has a son and he's happy," Ed countered.

"Al also has a wife that could make that happen," Roy said finally getting serious.

"Finally you're serious! Al and Winry think you played around with too many hearts to be trusted with me anyways. I want what Al and Winry have. They love each other, have my support, and they have a son!"

Roy rolled his eyes.

"I hoped I made you happy Ed. Al and Winry will eventually support you if we continue to prove to them that their fear of whatever it is they're having problems believing isn't happening. Finally, a kid is a big responsibility. Once you have one they are yours for life and you can't just give them back when you're tired of them."

"Shut up you bastard!" Ed finally yelled, yanking the blanket away and standing up. Grabbing a pillow and a spare blanket in the closet much to Roy's surprise, he was almost to the door before he turned around. "Maybe I have doubts that what we have is love Roy. Think about how it was when you were young; did you honestly fall in love with the first person you met? My brother doesn't have my support for a reason and that was because you formerly had a reputation as a god damned womanizer. Finally I feel sorry for you. Yes it is fun to play with Elysia and then to give her back when it gets too much but did you ever think about what it would be like to have a son that you could teach to? Play with and then love so much with no strings attached?"

"No strings attached?" Roy asked in a dangerously low tone. "I have you don't I?"

As the door slammed shut, Roy realized his mistake right away. Fuck, he thought helplessly. When he was able to get his bearings together he finally wondered what the hell was wrong with Ed.

* * *

><p>Ed was a little disappointed to see Roy gone in the morning when he woke up but he guessed he deserved it. He always did have a short temper. He caught his self thinking that in his thoughts and slapped his head in irritation. He wasn't short damn it! He was pulling something out of the fridge when he saw the note. Being sweet and straight to the point, he relished that Roy always did seem to surprise him. Roy and sweet really didn't fit together; he concluded reading it over a second time. He blushed realizing that Roy even had to fight him on that. Wants a girl huh, he thought warily. Why oh why could Roy just be predictable for once? Ed shook his head. Of course cause then he wouldn't be the man that Ed had fallen for in the first place.<p>

The phone rang just as he began to pour some orange juice.

"Mustang's residence."

"Ed?"

Ed spat out the drink and it wasn't just because it was Al on the other line. He glared at the carton and slowly comprehended what happened. He was going to kick Roy's annoying ass. Of course the man had to put stupid milk in the orange juice carton. They had fought over bringing milk in the house from the beginning and Ed had thought he had won. The key word being he thought. Roy was a stubborn ass man he wanted to and supposedly he wanted milk more than he let on because he took to hiding it in other cartons so that Ed wouldn't notice. Ed had told him to stop but it seemed to start again. He just hoped the man had his nice last day on earth because he was going to hell tonight.

"Ed, did Mustang put milk in another carton again?"

Ed hated the knowing tone in his brother's voice and quickly amended his earlier thought. Screw, sending him to hell tonight. He wasn't going to survive dinner.

"Look who's very smart. Maybe if you accepted the fact that Roy cares about me you could actually get along like you used to," Ed pointedly stated.

The sigh came on and Ed just frowned. He really wanted Al to accept Roy because he felt that if he accepted him, then there was one less problem to worry about. Hell, Al knew Ed had a personal relationship with the man and it wasn't all sunshine and daisies. But at least it was a joint effort up until last night.

"I never said I hated him. I just don't want him with you big brother."

"Why?" Ed found his self asking. "What is he doing that you don't approve of?"

"Ed I don't want him to hurt you. He would even if he didn't mean to and then guess whose heart me and Winry are going to have to pick up. It's not gonna be his and I could tell you that right now. Remember your previous girlfriends. Why can't you hook up with someone nicer and closer to your age?"

"We've been over this Al," Ed groused out. "Anyone my age wouldn't understand. I've done more than they ever did. Did it ever occur to you that I never fit in because I'm the only nineteen year old in their age group that joined the army when they were twelve?"

"Ed, didn't Teresa understand you at all?" Al prodded.

"No, she just listened real well," Ed's face fell.

Teresa didn't pretend to understand him at all. When he saved their town during one of his missions, she was the first one to be grateful and she listened whenever he had ranted about bastard superiors and the likes. He was really grateful that she never interrupted and whenever she spoke it wasn't about something boring either. He knew that Al had taken a liken to her to AND her fifteen cats. He sighed. His brother didn't understand yet. How would he ever understand love if he let his younger brother decide who was right for him.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Al I love you very much. But this is my love life. I want to make my own mistakes even if it means risking my own heart to do it. I won't ever find the one I love if I don't get heartbreak once in my lifetime. Besides for whatever worrying your doing, it could all be for nothing. My current relationship could just be puppy love or if it is real and I decide to spend the rest of my life with that man, please don't interfere Al, please promise."

There was a half seconds abated silence and then-

"Fine, but I still don't and won't ever think he is right for you," Al deadpanned.

Ed finally managed to smile a little and even when he managed to change the conversation to Alex and whatever it was he was getting up to at the moment, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Al wouldn't have reasons to worry. Sure he loved Mustang but what type of love was it? Was it enough to last; only time would tell he guessed? He spat the vile stuff back into the carton, forgetting about the milk that was disguised as orange juice and glared at it as he heard laughing.

"Forgot already brother?"

"God damn it Al it's not funny!"

Never mind before dinner, Mustang was gonna be a dead man once he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>TWO<p>

If there was one thing Roy could say he honestly hated, it'd have to be paperwork. He hated it with a passion and yet it always seemed to be on his desk when he got there in the morning. Glaring at the neat pile that was already there this morning, he sighed before setting down at his seat.

What could Edward be thinking? Roy did honestly love him very much in fact and he swore if Al hadn't been so much against it, then Ed wouldn't be so much in doubt. The one problem that really hit close to home however was the fact that Ed had mentioned a family.

Family.

Roy heard that before. He definitely didn't like that one. He knew he couldn't get pregnant but for God's sake, he wished he could. If he had he wouldn't be stuck in this situation twice already. Love wasn't something he gave away freely and now that Ed had mentioned the possibility of wanting a child in the near future, he knew why too. Couldn't one thing go right for him?

Ishbal was one of the causes of his pain and suffering. Sure he didn't want to ever fall in love ever again but that was because of his first love that Ed seemed to think didn't happen with your first. Didn't he believe in first love or some sappy shit like that? Whatever, he thought savagely. If Ed left him because he wanted a family it wouldn't be the first time.

Speaking of Ed, he realized that he forgot to take the carton with him to work. Oh, I am so gonna die tonight, he thought. I hope he's gonna feed me before he kills me.

Turning to the most evil thing there had to have been in the world; Roy decided he was only doing them because he needed a distraction. He refused to stay in the past. He needed to worry about the here and now. God why did everything have to be so hard? He gave up on the distraction since he wasn't really reading a thing on the paper anyways. He knew what Ed was thinking and it scared him a little. Okay it scared him a lot but he couldn't truly make Ed happy if he wanted a child of his own. Wasn't that why Maes had left him in the first place for Gracia? Something about wanting to have children to dote on as well. They did remain best friends afterwards but he didn't realize what he had done to him for a while afterwards. Elysia was a great reminder of what he couldn't give Maes and he wondered depressingly if it would be the same with Edward. For years after Maes broke his heart he had thrown his self in meaningless relationships believing that love wasn't important anymore.

Then he had met Ed.

He didn't believe he could survive heartbreak for a second time. He really couldn't. If Ed broke his heart he didn't know what he would do. He hated that his love was like that of a sixteen year olds compared to Ed but Ed didn't lock his heart away after getting it shattered into tiny pieces. Pieces he thought that Ed was doing a good job of putting together.

* * *

><p><p>

Make up sex was just as good as the love they usually made.

Ed was completely taken aback though when he suggested longingly that he topped for once and Roy actually agreed to it! He seemed thoughtful for a second before brightening up. Of course he wasn't stupid however. Roy knew he wanted to top eventually and he had told him no way in hell but suddenly being keen on the idea meant he didn't like the idea of Ed's reasoning the other night either.

Snatching up a good amount of lube, Ed decided he didn't care. He just wanted to be in the moment for now even though he deserved it in the first place since he went back on his word of killing the bastard for the milk incident. He should claim he was lactose intolerant then maybe Roy would stop the milk carton thing.

"Just fuck me already!"

Ed looked over in shock for a moment then shrugged.

"Don't tell me you don't need to be prepared at all?"

Roy just kissed him passionately tangling his hands through the blonde's hair before replying, "I'm not inexperienced, and I could handle it."

Ed shrugged again.

He wasn't surprised though what with the bastard's reputation. He was obviously bi since he was with him so he must have gotten the experience somewhere right? That didn't stop him from waiting once he was fully seated in him for his lover to get used to it. Hmm. If what he said was true he must not have been the one on bottom for a while. He shocked his self for thinking that maybe Roy had his reasons for this and not delving into this. Fuck, he was inside Roy and he was crazy to think about this.

"Fuck Ed just go already!" Roy griped.

Funny that the word fuck really did sum it up for the blonde. Ed didn't hesitate and began to move really painstakingly slow at first. He smirked inwardly as Roy groaned wrapping his legs around the smaller man. He sped up getting the reaction he could only dream of getting in his imagination. Finally releasing his seed in the man, he pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Roy.

"Can't believe you actually let me top for once. You know I'm never going to want to bottom ever again after you gave me this treatment."

"Ed, I can't help but think that you're really serious about wanting children and I'm sorry that it seemed that I was ignorant towards it."

Ed snapped his head back to him in surprise. God damn it Mustang why can't you be predictable for once he thought moodily. But it looked like Roy did really think about nothing else.

"It's okay. I mean you are older than me, didn't you once think about kids at all?" Ed bit his lip watching Roy's expression.

"No," Was Roy's simple reply and Ed found his self feeling disappointed greatly.

He would make such beautiful kids and he didn't want any at all? That had to be against the law, Ed thought angrily.

"Why the hell not!" he snapped before he could help his self.

"Because both times it couldn't be with the person I loved. If I can't have a baby with my loved one then what is the point."

Roy fell into a light slumber and Ed let him confused about what he just said. Both times? He thought for a moment of waking him up to demand that he tell him what he meant but realized that was too mean. The man did say something sweet after all. He wished that Roy and he could have children together as well. He frowned when he realized though that it would never happen. I'm sorry Roy but unlike you I do want children in the future. Even if it means I can't be with you though doesn't mean I won't ever stop loving you, he thought depressingly as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping man and found his self drifting off. The last thought he had was that maybe just maybe he could only hope the man took this well.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey there chief you look a little green."

Roy glared back at Havoc. No shit, he didn't feel good either as a matter of fact. He felt like this ever since Ed announced that they should separate temporarily and see if their love survived. It was a month after that when he also realized Ed seriously was considering leaving him. He was definitely following the stupid trashy advice his brother gave him through his wife's romance novels. Something about separation making the heart grow fonder. It been two months already and he couldn't have loved him any more than he already did!

"Chief, are you sure you're okay?"

Now that was not something he wanted. He had enough to worry about without people worrying over him.

"Asshole of course I'm fine. Why the hell wouldn't I be!"

He marveled at the new silence even though it was awkward. Okay so maybe he shouldn't have said that to Havoc nor called him an asshole but he hardly got any sleep as it was. He mentally groaned when Hawkeye entered with an entire days' worth of paper work. She glared over as though she knew that would be his reaction and set it upon his desk.

"Sir, shape up. You said you needed the distraction anyways," she reminded him.

"Right and that was when I needed one. Now that I have it you could take it back," Roy snapped.

"I don't get it-Oh." Roy clapped a hand to his mouth half way through and raced out to the bathroom.

Getting sick was never fun and throwing up five times in the night alone made Roy even the more crankier. He finished wiping his mouth against his sleeve and waited to make sure he was done this time. Finally he shakily made his way to his desk and laid his forehead against the top of his desk. He hated being sick.

"Sir, maybe you should take a sick day," Hawkeye suggested.

He could but then the problem would be the empty house and Ed not being there. Sighing, he sat back up and grudgingly decided to make a dent in the paperwork. Besides, the bug would go away soon anyways. He felt sick for two months already and it wasn't getting better. There was no way that taking off a day would help. He ignored Hawkeye's look and instead continued to distract his self.

Finally there was a sigh.

"Just call Edward and admit that you feel lonely. He can't cause any more pain than he already has and if you just suck it up and admit what you told me two months ago, then we'd be going somewhere," she added.

"Hawkeye I can't do anything if what he wants I could never give him, can I. I mean to think that the one thing I can't give is the thing that makes me lose him."

Hawkeye nodded absently.

Roy would continue to be dumb and play that it wouldn't hurt his feelings when Ed decided enough was enough but it would hurt him deeply and then he probably would end up in a sorrier state than when he returned from Ishbal. Hawkeye couldn't help but worry that he was going to be destroyed when that day came.

"Sir just do your paperwork."

One thing was for certain. The paperwork actually got done far in advance for once in the man's lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.<p>

* * *

><p>THREE<p>

Ed sighed again and couldn't help but glance at his pocket watch. Roy would be coming off of work by now since everyone knew that the man never did his paperwork without complaining. Usually it was done with Hawkeye behind him, holding a gun behind the man's head. Very amusing but at the same time Ed pitied the guy. He could understand seeing as how every time he went back to Rizenbul for a tune up, Winry almost always gave him concussions with her wrench.

"Ed you said you came here to relax, don't you think you've done enough brooding?" Winry came up to scoop up Alex from Ed's lap.

"I can't help it Al. I think I shouldn't have said some of those things to Roy. Yes I needed a vacation and some time to think but now that I'm here I can't do anything but." Al shook his head at his brother's admittance of the subject he hated; namely his brother dating the older man.

"Edward, the man is a cradle robber. And his reputation precedes him. Don't you think you could settle down with a nice girl and have a family? It doesn't have to be perfect, you just need to be happy," Winry added trying to wrench Alex from his hold on her hair.

"Winry, Al. I'm glad you worry about me but I'm sure now more than ever. I'm happy with Roy. Just being here for two months has made me crazy. I can't stop wondering what he's doing or if he is eating right. You know the man can't cook, he gets impatient and then there's always a cooking incident. Mostly him burning down the kitchen for the hundredth time. He'll live off of take out and everyone knows that isn't healthy because of all that greasy shit. He could die from a heart attack or what if he's too cold?"

"I doubt he'd be cold as you put it in April. It's never cold during this time of year. And before you say it I doubt he'd be hot either. I doubt he's dying in ditch just because you didn't say your routine I love yous every morning and evening. Jeeze Ed, stop spazzing over him. If he was okay when you left, I doubt he would die over the two months you've been gone!"

Ed looked thoughtful for a moment before shaken his head. He didn't want to think about the man being in poor health but Winry just hit the head in the nail with that one. What if he did get hurt? Or what if he was lonely? Ed knew he must be because he's in that huge apartment complex by his self.

"I know, at least I think subconsciously I do. It's more than that though Winry. I miss him. That's why I know I can't just leave him. And you really want me to be happy, well I always will be with him. Yeah, I lose the chance to ever have my own flesh and blood. I don't get my own family but we could adopt and Roy loves dogs. Funnily he says so too many times that I could count and I could list all the reasons why. I miss the morning kisses and the way he looks. I guess I miss his voice too. The thing is Al, Winry, I can't be with anyone else but him. Any nice girl wouldn't understand me the way Roy does. We both have done things we weren't proud of and even though we know we can't be forgiven for everything, I know what he's going through and he does the same."

Al nodded although he still didn't look happy. Alex got down from his mother and toddled over to Ed giving him small kisses on his cheek. Even though he smiled down to the child, Ed couldn't help but think how disappointed he was that he wouldn't have something like that. Sure he could have a child in the future but it wouldn't be his own. He would be with Roy but they wouldn't really have children of their own. People would know that their children would be adopted and even call on their looks. Despite that all, Ed was willingly seeing the bigger picture now. How many moments would he miss with Roy if he didn't have him? He went through too much to let Roy go now.

"I don't agree Ed but if you're happy I can respect the decision. I just don't accept the relationship and you can't ask me to do that Ed. Roy is a good man and a good superior but I cross the line when I say good relationship material," Al finally said after a pause.

Ed smiled after a moment.

"That's a good start I guess. Now when's dinner I'm hungry!"

"Ed," Winry huffed. "Let me get it started first. Now just play with Alex for now okay? I'm sorry that our stomach isn't a black hole like yours is!"

"What it isn't!" Ed quickly shoved Alex over to Al who stumbled a bit and sighed.

His brother was going to fight with Winry again. Nothing was new and Al knew just how it would turn out, but that didn't mean he wanted to be there to watch it all happen. So he quickly did the first thing he could think of; he fled. He would come back in an hour or two to see if it was alright.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY LITTLE BUG THAT CAN'T GET SQUISHED BECAUSE HE'D FIT BETWEEN THE GROVES OF A SHOE!"

Make that three, Al thought, deciding now would be the perfect time to teach his son some basic alchemy. By then Winry would have already hit Ed with a wrench and Ed would be probably sulking like he usually did. He felt so bad sometimes letting this go on but it got Ed off the subject of Roy. Smiling he realized what Ed needed.

"Daddy!"

Smiling he looked over before he realized what it was and then swore out loud. He hoped Ed really did become a parent so he could see that it wasn't all just fun and games. Yes it was great to love them, but not so much when they run towards the lake every time they went unsupervised. Ed alone should know that.

* * *

><p>"ROY!"<p>

Almost jumping five feet, he quickly made it appear as though he wasn't just having a heart attack. I just might one of these days and blow it all to hell if they ever will notice, he thought grimly. Hell the first thing they probably would notice would be the large pile of paperwork on his desk not getting done.

"WHAT HAWKEYE! I DON'T HAVE ANY MEETINGS FOR THIRTY MORE MINUTES!"

Noticing the silence, he felt his eye drooping and sleep claiming him again. Before he could get the chance to nod off again, a huge object was then slammed on his desk. Opening his eyes, he turned to glare at the person that interrupted his sleep. She didn't seem to care any now that the offending object was on his desk and she was back at her seat.

"What is this Hawkeye?" he asked finally noticing that it was a stack of folders with papers stuffed within each of them.

"Oh good thing you're finally up sir. They are requests for OJTs, leave, transfers, and everything else that these people are asking for lately," Hawkeye answered in amusement.

He glared.

"Damn this woman," He muttered under his breath and then turned to Havoc who seemed to be on eggshells around him lately. He still had no idea why either and it annoyed him.

"You!"

"Me, sir?" Havoc quickly stood up when he was addressed although he did seem put out when Roy left his office.

"Yes, didn't your grandmother die two months ago?" He demanded.

Havoc gulped but didn't answer. Mustang rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. These subordinates were good at their work and were good people but sometimes they irritated him to the point that he just wanted to burn them to a crisp. More so now lately for some reason.

"You feel better today Brigadier General Sir?" Fuery asked timidly.

Roy seethed.

Havoc he could understand because the man irritated him every other week on normal circumstances but to hear Fuery get this way was just wrong. He realized just how much he wanted to strangle them now and possibly just burn Havoc but then realized it was these strange emotions he had been having acting up again.

"I'm fine in fact I think it was just a bug and now that you know I don't want any more strange behavior from you people," he added glaring at each and every one of them.

"Oh and nice try Havoc but you only have two grandmother's and they can't die more than once. Besides I talked to her the other day you smart ass and I don't appreciate liars," he added with his normal smirk.

Havoc just hung his head but the others seemed to be returning to normal seeing as how their superior wasn't going to bite their heads off for any more random shit.

"OH GOD," Roy yelped before slapping a hand over his mouth and running past them to anyone's guess-the bathroom again.

They all looked at each other and sighed. They appreciated the normality but it looked like it was far from over as of yet.

"WHO THE FUCK DOESN"T CLEAN UP AFTER THEMSELVES, LAZY ASSES!"

They all flinched. Oh, it definitely wasn't over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>FOUR<p>

Stealth had never been one of Ed's forts when it came to a mission nor would it ever work in normal situations. He found out just how much he failed at it when he tripped over the stool that happened to be in the middle of the living room.

"FUC-" he covered his own mouth to stop it from coming out but the damage was done.

Earlier while he had been lying in bed, Ed came to the realization that he couldn't go another day without seeing Roy. They'd have to beat him on the head with several wrenches and put him in an alchemy proof cage. The vacation ended up doing him some good because he now realized he couldn't stand another day without the man, even on his infuriating days.

"Ed what are you doing?" Al inquired with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and Ed glared from him to Winry who had her large wrench handy.

"I was just sneaking a snack." Best cover story ever Ed.

Now they would go to bed and leave him be to sneak out of the door and go back to-

"You do know that trains don't run this late at night Ed," Al reminded him with a small smile.

-Or not.

He sighed before crossing his arms.

"I guess I could just walk to central."

Winry huffed.

"Okay then out the door with you. Have fun walking all those miles and just as many days back when you could QUIETLY go back to bed and take the quicker route back to your lover," she snapped emphasizing quietly hoping he would get the point.

Apparently that wasn't the case.

"WINRY I'M NOT DUMB!"

BAM!

"YES YOU ARE BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T THEN ALEX WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING AND I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU-"

"YES YOU WOULD BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS YELLING-"

"-YOU INFURIATE ME TO NO END TO WITH YOUR I MISS MUSTANG THIS, I MISS HIM THAT-"

"-JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T DOTE ON AL LIKE I DO WITH ROY-"

"-OH HUSH SUBATOMIC SHRIMP-"

"-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK-"

"-AND THAT IS WHY I HIT YOU-"

"-AL IS THIS HOW YOU GET YOUR KICKS-"

"-BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SENSE-"

"-YOU HATE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH ROY SO YOU HAVE YOUR WOMAN BEAT ME-"

"-YOU NEED COMMON SENSE FOR A LOT OF THINGS ELRIC, IF YOU DID-"

"QUIET!"

"-hard with a baseball bat?"

"-common sense is golden."

Al was slightly freaked out by the way they ended their last sentences but didn't say anything on the matter. He just had a headache as well enough as it was and Alex was still crying from all the shouting without him joining in their arguments.

"Okay Ed I know that you know that I will never approve but don't think I would have anyone beat you up to prove that point," he thought it was odd how that thought even made it to his brother's thought process. Turning to Winry he continued. "Honey you already know that Ed gets into things without thought but he does think with his heart so don't get onto him too badly. You two should both start getting along, especially you Win since we have a son to think about."

Ignoring their shocked faces, Al made his way upstairs. Ed was out of his stupor first and even then he was lost in thought. What Al said was true no matter how much he hated to admit it. It made him feel like a little kid the way Al just nailed it to them but what could he do now? Glancing at Winry, he knew that Al was right.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I know I always go into things head first and think second-"

"Nonsense Ed, I have to respect all your decisions-"

"But Win, I'm sorry because I always make you worry, sad, and I make you cry-"

"I'd do those regardless because I care. We're family-"

"But I hurt you over and over again-"

"I DON'T CARE ED I LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER-"

"WELL WINRY I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY BECAUSE I MAKE MISTAKES AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THEM-"

"DAMN IT I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO MAKE UP, NOT ARGUE ABOUT WHO SHOULD APOLOGIZE!"

Ed flinched again but then turned to Winry again. "I guess I'm not leaving until tomorrow.."

"Stay the rest of the weekend and then you could go back. We weren't lying when we told you that we miss you as well and Alex loves you."

Ed nodded before hugging Winry and then heading back up to bed. Once he fell onto it though, his last thought was to wonder how Roy was doing without him. Because he knew he couldn't survive a year without Roy his self.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mustang and if you are that damn man that called earlier soliciting sex from children, you will be a pile of ashes!"<p>

"Roy my God are you okay?"

Roy stared at the phone in confusion. He felt like he was dreaming because Ed was on the phone and he hadn't called him for two whole months. Looking back he conceded it was almost two months and a couple of weeks. At least his vomiting episodes were mostly in the morning now. But even then Ed didn't call saying he wanted time to think and how the separation would do them good.

"Roy? Roy? Are you even there? ANSWER ME ASSHOLE!"

"I'm here Ed. Sorry just got carried away in my thoughts. It's good to hear from you," he added and he really was.

He heard a sigh of relief from the phone and wondered why Ed of all people was worried. He was fine as usual and he did have work to bring his mind off of the things troubling him temporarily but he was holding up as usual. Was there something that Ed did that he was worried about telling him?

"Ed are you okay?"

There was pause.

"I'm good Roy, I was just thinking again."

Roy almost hated hearing that. Thinking got them separated from each other for two months! But he didn't want to think about that at the moment since the love of his life was talking to him now so there was nothing to complain about.

"About what love?"

He quickly signed a couple of sheets and slid them to the other side of the desk. He was getting his work done without Hawkeye's assistance nowadays only now because he needed the distractions when he wasn't throwing up. Now even he didn't want to think, only to talk.

"I miss you Roy. You're right too. So we won't be able to have all the things a normal couple would have. I still think it would be nice to have a child but if we can't so be it. I know that it's really complicated and there's disappointments as well but while I've been here I kept thinking about what it would be like if I didn't have you. I almost couldn't breathe just thinking about that because some of my best memories have you in it Roy and I don't want to lose that."

"Really?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Yeah and so what. The only thing I worried about mainly besides my brother's approval was the fact that if we do adopt that people would know and kids are mean. They tease others especially when they don't look like their parents-"

"I know Ed," Roy interrupted.

"How could you, I knew this girl who cried nearly all the time because they called her ugly but said she had such a hot mom. I felt really mad that others could be that mean."

"Ed I could say that sometimes those kids need to shut their damn mouths. I'd tell any kid the same way I told my fellow classmates when I was in school. I may be adopted but at least I know my parents love me!"

"Huh?"

Roy sighed.

"Yes Ed I'm adopted. Never knew my dad but I know my mom was from Xing. The one who adopted me was related to my mother. Something like cousins or something like that, don't know and don't give a shit but she was there. My mom was related to their royal family but was disowned when they were told mom couldn't have children."

There was a snort in the receiver.

"She sure proved them wrong. I bet they felt sorry for ever underestimating her."

Roy now had a small smile on his face.

"I think so. I wouldn't know being as how the last time I was with my actual biological mother, I had been six months and a squalling baby to boot," he added.

"I'm gonna start calling you bastard miracle baby."

At that, Roy froze. He couldn't help the new feelings that were becoming a part of him so quickly but he knew that his subordinates were scared of it. He wondered aimlessly if it was something to take up with the psychiatrist. It could be because his coworkers were driving him crazy. They already took up to hiding whenever he wasn't in his office. Fuery even shrunk against corners for some reason.

"Please don't Ed. Bastard Brigadier General is fine. Or maybe you could call me by my name and I could call you baby," he added suggestively.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL THAT HE IS SMALLER THAN A PREMATURE INFANT!"

Roy took his ear from the phone with a smirk adorning his face. God how he missed that. Hawkeye shot him a warning glare which softened considerable before going completely back to her work. Weird, she used to be so much more strict. He decided to ponder on it later. Since he knew that even though Ed was on the phone after so much time that there was no way in hell that she would just LET it go.

"Wait, Roy, stop making fun of me. I'll be home at the end of the weekend since Al and Winry want me to stay for a couple of more days. If they don't I'll just sneak out at the crack of dawn okay?"

Roy smiled warmly at that.

"Okay Ed. Don't do anything I wouldn't," he waited hearing Ed spur out cuss words before adding softly. "I love you Ed and always remember that."

He smiled as he hung up but it slowly turned into a frown once he saw that half of his coworkers were back to procrastinating. Sure he did as well but he was working again and now they should quick fucking off and start as well. Sighing, he stood up so that they would get the point since they already seemed terrified of him at the time being anyways.

"Get back to work," he quipped when that wouldn't work.

"SON OF A BITCH, GET BACK TO WORK!"

KABOOM!

It was never pretty whenever he misfired but the fact that there now seemed to be a good sizeable hole blown into the wall would be hard to explain to the hire ups. The others were now cowering under desks, chairs, and whatever they could find that wasn't caught on fire thanks to Mustang's little explosion.

"Oops," Roy finally mustered and Hawkeye glared.

If glares could kill, Roy would have been murdered five hundred times over. He gulped and was going to find a distraction again by turning to paperwork when he saw that it was a pile of ashes and that his paperwork was as well. He started to get a tick on his forehead just thinking about explaining why the paperwork wouldn't make it to the deadline to the good 'ole general. They would kill him and the sad part was, he'd rather face their wrath than Hawkeye any day.

He would have thought of another excuse to go off on until he felt his self go green. No, anything but that, he thought miserably. He didn't want this, he definitely didn't want to throw up for the six hundredth time it seemed in the last two months. His body quickly won over his mind and before he knew it, he clapped his hands over his mouth and ran out to the bathroom.

"That was close, who knew the chief could be scarier than Hawkeye?" Havoc finally asked when he heard the sound of their superior throwing up. He flinched although he couldn't help it; it was really gross.

"What is that supposed to mean Havoc?" Hawkeye sent him a glare which any other day would have frighten Havoc quite as much as well until the interruption.

"IF THERE'S ONE MORE DAMN SCREW UP I'M BURNING YOU ALL TO CINDERS!"

That time even Hawkeye flinched. Today definitely wasn't one of those good days.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, don't call him! Are you crazy Havoc?" Breda asked loudly.<p>

Kain sighed.

"No, the boss is gonna come back. We can't deal with the boss when he goes on one of his rants right? So the boss could deal with the chief until the chief stops throwing up and blowing shit up. He already got a stern warning from President Hakuro and that guy had to be an asshole about it as it was. Do you really want to be turned to cinder next time instead of the paperwork?" Havoc asked the rest of them.

Falman rubbed his chin while Kain kept glancing back behind his shoulders. They were always caught doing stuff like this and if Hawkeye caught them, they didn't know how she would react but at least it was better than if Mustang were to be the one to catch them. The way Mustang had been acting recently was more than someone that missed their lover. Yes, Mustang finally seemed to find a person he could love and left Havoc's girls alone finally but this was more emotion than they were used to than the man seemed capable of. It was almost like how Winry acted when she came here.

"Don't you think he acts a lot like Winry did when she visited last time?" Kain asked in wonderment.

The others seemed to agree now that they all thought about it.

"Wait a second, Winry was eight months pregnant when she came to visit. She was really hormonal as well. Didn't she try to kill Mustang? She kept telling him over and over that she wanted to punish him for making her go through hell and all that. Mustang had a dislocated shoulder!" Breda added with a squeak.

Havoc sighed.

"Like he didn't get a lot of sympathy sex from his lover for that one. Why do you think he was smirking for a whole month afterwards," Havoc groused. Under his breath he added, "Lucky bastard, even when he's in a real relationship, he still gets more action than I do."

"Hurry up and call the major," Falman pleaded. "I want to walk into the office and not have to worry about a funeral later on in the same day just because somebody accidentally steps on Mustang's toes and then crushes his hand with his mug, before accidentally burning him with the hot tea they were gonna bring him."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Havoc yelped.

"One time was enough to destroy the filing cabinet," Breda interrupted.

"Fine, I'll call the boss now." Havoc hated them now. He was certain of it. While waiting for it to ring, he found it quite funny how Mustang even started to say he hated them every single day he came into work. They took to muttering as soon as he was far enough not to hear that they knew.

"Rockbell-Elric Automail shop."

Havoc gulped and then handed it to Kain who squeaked before throwing it to Breda. Breda knowing he would die if the Brigadier General ever found out about this threw it to Falman who then handed it back to Havoc. Havoc sighed before he answered as the woman was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey there Mrs. Elric is boss there by any chance?" Havoc replied uneasily.

"One moment," the reply came back dryly and before they knew it she shrilled loud enough for him to pull the phone away before he lost his own hearing. "EDWARD, THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!"

"We're so dead. If we weren't before we are now," Kain kept to muttering over and over.

"Stop that we aren't dead yet-Hiya boss," Havoc quickly greeted.

"What'd the bastard do now. I know you wouldn't be calling for shits and giggles. Now tell me now before I call the bastard his self and see why you suddenly wanted to check up on me. I'm sure he'd murder you for the exact reasons he most likely won't tell me."

Always to the point, huh kid? Damn. Havoc sensed that he was grinning while saying this. Damn it, that kid was really heartless. Here they were worried that they would be dead later in the day and all he could think about was telling the chief what they did. He tried not to sweat at the sudden risk all of a sudden when Kain yelped and took the phone from his grasp.

"We're sorry, real sorry for calling. We really are but you have to come home now! Not tomorrow or Sunday. Monday you will be attending a funeral. Don't you see that he is getting worse. Only yesterday he blew a hole in the office!"

Havoc had yanked the phone back by then muttering about how Kain was being a pathetic cry baby but the damage had already been done. There was an awkward silence on the phone that seemed to have lasted for all but sixty seconds before Ed started talking again.

"Hole in the wall. Mustang did that? Guys what has been going on over there?"

Havoc sighed.

"That was a lie. The hole was four days ago. The blown up file cabinet was yesterday."

"And that was only because you accidentally stepped on his foot, crushed his hand with his coffee mug, and spilt the scalding tea on him-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS ONE TIME. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ANY HOW!"

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"Well you see boss…"

They explained everything from the mood swings to the use of the fire alchemy he had started whenever he got pissed. The threats became scarier and they no longer knew if he was kidding or not whenever he came into the workspace each morning and stated that he "hated" them all. When they began to hit on the fact that he seemed to be throwing up four times during work alone, Ed nearly screamed in desperation. They amended that it was better than earlier in the month whereas he would be throwing up at least ten times in the work day alone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS CALL ME EARLIER! WINRY I'M GOING BACK TO CENTRAL! Guys, don't get him mad, I don't want him to get all mad and stuff. What if he's really sick? He could die. Is that all he has? Any fevers? Chills? Chest Pain? He is at the age where he could get a heart attack! Tell him to at least make sure he doesn't have a fever-"

"Boss trust me he most likely isn't suffering from any of those things. For a heart attack, he'd have to at least have tingling in the arms right? He's just throwing up!"

It really was annoying but what could they do. If it got Ed on the train faster than maybe they could pretend that he may be in danger of dying but hearing a startling noise close to a sob, Havoc decided against it. Damn it the boss loved this dumb ass and if they made it seem serious when it wasn't, he'd cry and then kick their asses.

"Boss, just come here and you'll see it isn't bad, okay?"

After a pause in which Havoc could only assume he was either drying his tears or getting his emotions in check, he answered. 

"Al went to get a ticket for me. I'm gonna come no later than tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry but is he really sick or did you try getting leave by saying your grandma was dead again?"

Havoc groaned.

He did do that but he was acting strangely before that. Just not as bad. Guess everything they did now was ticking off the Chief. Hell they breathed the wrong way, he was there glaring and threatening to burn them to every inch of the floor and then some. He flinched when he remembered a very colorful version of how he was going to end up fueling the fire place across from Grace's shop.

"Okay, 1145 tomorrow. You'll be picking me up right Havoc?"

"Yeah, Boss. Get rested up before you get here okay. I promise you Chief will hold his own until you do and then you can get to the bottom of it."

He could feel the conversation going their way now and when he hung up, Havoc gave them the thumbs up.

"Told ya we'd take care of him," Havoc bragged in his usual I-can-do-anything-the-chief-could-do-but-I'd-do-it-better voice before noticing the others cowering in fear. 

"What's eating you guys," he wondered aloud before hearing someone behind them clearing their throat.

He noticed it was Hawkeye and all of them cowered away wondering if she would shoot them down and ask questions later or if she was going to demand to know what happened. She just shrugged and headed to the door but before she left she gave them a grin.

"Don't miss picking up the major or else you'll have more than an irritated teenager and a homicidal brigadier general."

When the door snapped, the only thing they could think was how she uncannily seemed to know everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>FIVE<p>

"Bye Alex. I'll see you soon okay," Ed told him and gave him a hug before trying to pull away.

The toddler just clung to him and sobbed relentlessly until Winry pulled him away. Neither of them wanted to see him go so soon but since catching Ed nearly sobbing on the phone, they agreed that it was necessary. Besides, they wouldn't be able to keep him away from Roy if they tried. Soon he would escape and return to the man no matter how much they wanted to prevent it. So their plans would be all ruined anyways.

"Hey Ed, I love you big brother. I don't approve of Roy still but let him know I'll only kill him if he breaks your heart," Al conceded. 

Ed smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Al, I know you have a different opinion on this but it helps knowing you would let me make my own decision."

Al nodded and hugged him tightly.

"If he ever broke your heart Ed, I don't think I could ever get to like him," Al continued before releasing his brother and shaking his head before snatching Alex from the ankles.

"I think Roy would die before he'd let that happen," Ed just responded sadly.

"That's what I fear," Al pointed out. "Sure he may go back to his old reputation but you proved by now that it's doubtful so I wouldn't worry about that. The fact that he's so much older scares me Ed. What if he dies? He won't be going alone. He's going to leave behind a broken heart that would never be able to heal," Al continued smiling softly towards Winry as if to prove the point he was trying to make.

"But didn't you say at one time that knowing someone for a second is better than a lifetime without knowing what you could have had," Ed asked distractedly.

"I quoted that from Winry's romance novels. But my point was brother that you won't be able to breath if something happened to Roy! You live for him," Al argued.

"It's useless arguing so then let's agree to disagree because I'm siding with Al," Winry finally said in acknowledgement. "But call me when you get to Central and find out why the dip shit is sick."

Once the train started to take off, Ed turned in his seat to wave before settling back in his seat.

"You both are wrong about one thing," he muttered squirming to get a comfortable position. "Roy has lived for me since the moment he introduced us into the army."

* * *

><p>"Gracia, how it goes?" Roy asked before sneezing a couple of times.<p>

"You seem to be getting a cold, that can't be good," Gracia lamented until Roy shook her off.

"Nah, I swear somebody must be talking about me, I never get sick," He lost his smirk when he began to feel nauseous again.

Gracia thankfully dropped it but Elysia smiled contently since her uncle Roy was visiting again. He had been doing so a lot lately and while they were thankful, Gracia was smart enough to know that something was going on with him and Ed. She hid a knowing smirk knowing that Maes had told her that he bet that Ed would be the only one that would tame Mustang from his womanizing habit. But it turned into a slight frown when she remembered what Maes told her about his friend.

If only she had known what her being with Maes had meant in the beginning. She knew that at one time that Maes had loved Roy with all his heart but the want for a child had broken them apart. It couldn't have been easy to be that man. Maes told her all of his concerns even if they weren't even valid concerns but nonetheless she found she couldn't hate Roy either. He was like the younger brother she never had. So what if her late husband and he had a relationship previous to her. Maes had stayed faithful to her and never once did he go back as a lover. He was only a concerned brother and best friend. Maes was worried that Mustang had a habit of only dating a different woman every single night. Never the same one but at the same time nothing more than a fling.

This was why she was happy that Edward been the one to always make Mustang lose his cool a little. At first it gradually seemed like a general respect for one another but she came to find that Maes was right all along. Roy had fallen for Edward and he was afraid. So now that they even had a relationship now meant somebody either got up the courage or the other told him how they felt.

"Uncle Roy you look a little green," Elysia's voice broke through to Gracia's thoughts and she noticed the same thing.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Don't know, this is the first time I've been having stomach cramps as well," Roy admitted leaning forward in the fetal position, hoping to ease the pain even a little.

"Oh Roy, let's take you to the doctor's office. I promise I'll take you to Elysia's physician. It's on the other side of town none of your co-workers hang out on that side if you want-"

"It's alright it's easing up. God, I didn't think cramps were this bad," Roy admitted and Gracia really wanted to tell Roy to get checked out.

"What have you been doing the past month Roy," Gracia admonished.

Roy flinched before finally sighing.

"Just nausea, vomiting, and annoying mood swings that came out of nowhere. I swear I almost killed my co-workers with the hole in the wall incident. I think they expect me to blow up and murder them in cold blood. Thing is, I hate those feelings. It started out a little here and there I'd explode but now I'm really going to hurt them if they do go too far. Havoc nearly did with the stunt where he smashed the mug on my hand and then dumped scalding hot tea on me."

Gracia nodded and seemed thoughtful for a second before making a beeline for the bathroom. Roy waited for a moment before she came back with a box that was opened and looked like it was nearly empty.

"What is that?"

"Hey Elysia could you go upstairs and play with your toys for a moment? Mommy is going to explain to uncle Roy a healthy way to tell the coworkers off for being jerks," Gracia had instead turned to her daughter leaving Roy wondering what it was she was going on about.

Elysia seemed put out by not being able to play more but nodded and stood on her tip toes, hugging her mom around the waist before doing the same to Roy. She giggled though when she released him and after a questioning look, she giggled again.

"Uncle Roy, I love you."

Wondering what the hell she was going on about, he let it go as she bounded up the stairs two at a time. He turned to Gracia who shrugged not knowing what little girls found funny at this age even though she was once that age herself.

"Now Roy don't be mad okay," she held up her hand when Roy was about to speak. "Don't say anything until I explain either. You are getting mood swings, your vomiting and I take it that your stomach is tender right?"

Roy nodded and Gracia looked amused. Damn it, she told him to wait until she was done explaining until she was done so that was what he was going to do. She couldn't go back on that now.

"Well I think I remember doing that when I was about eleven weeks pregnant with Elysia. I'm not sure if Maes ever told you-"

"Who do you think hid him from you when you were in one of your moods," Roy snapped irritably.

Gracia just smiled, not seeming offended at all with the behavior he was displaying. Once he caught eye of the object from the package that she was holding, he found his self shaking his head, as though in a daze. It couldn't be! No, definitely not! Gracia was cruel to think she could play a prank like this when the odds of that happening were-

Noticing that he was looking more confused by the second, Gracia sighed. "Look Roy, the symptoms match. If you're not then you're not but don't knock it until you try."

"But there's no way! Men don't get pregnant. They sure as hell don't have babies because unless you forgotten, they don't have that one certain thing required to have a baby!"

Gracia just sighed. How Maes dealt with the man before she would never know. She almost smacked herself when she noticed the sense of irony. Yes, Maes knew how to deal with Roy but a hormonal Roy she doubt even he would have had patience for.

"Roy just try it okay and then if not you could get mad and break something for all I care," she told him gently.

Frowning, he took it and headed to the bathroom. Watching the door slam, she quickly checked on Elysia and put her down for her nap since it was five and she would get an hour's worth of sleep before dinner and then at eight it would be bed. Sighing, she reached the bottom of the stairs ten minutes later noticing that she was sighing a lot today.

"Roy?" she questioned wondering if he was finished or if he honestly didn't feel like coming out.

She reasoned that she would give him another ten minutes. When Ed got back, she was going to invite him over and the both of them alone could convince Roy that if he wasn't pregnant it wouldn't be a big deal. If it was, she was sure that those two would love the baby more than humanly possible. Ed alone would make a great parent. Gracia would probably be more jealous of the baby's looks. The baby would be such a cutie. If they ever had a boy, it have blonde hair and Edward's eyes. But if it were a girl, she suspected the child would look more like Roy.

"Roy, come on. It can't be that bad can it. So you aren't pregnant, it's not a disappointment and Ed will love you no matter what-"

"How accurate are these things?" Roy asked finally emerging and cutting her off.

"It's really accurate. That's how I found out I was pregnant with Elysia," Gracia answered confused.

"I can't be though," Roy mumbled trailing off with a frown. "I finally made Ed see that having a baby wouldn't matter between us. What if he is still seeing doubt in our relationship? We just made up and Ed seems that he was sorry for saying those things but if he found out now then I'll never find out if he loves me for me or for the baby."

"It's positive," Gracia said shocked.

Roy handed it to her and sure enough, there was a tiny blue plus sign on it. Eyes widening, she pulled him into a hug which ended with her padding him on the back while wondering why he wasn't happy. Edward wanted a baby and Roy loved him more than anything in the world. So why wouldn't he care.

"I don't want Ed to know, at least not yet," Roy added seeing Gracia's shocked expression. "I never thought it would be possible but it seems that way. You sure it isn't a false positive?"

"I could be, a small chance but-" she trailed off on Roy's look.

"Another reason not to tell him. If it is false, it'll disappoint him even more. I love him Gracia and if he loves me, I'll tell him eventually but what if he decides that it wasn't real love and wants somebody else. I can't live with that but I'm pretty sure a false positive would end it a lot sooner than finding out I hid the baby from him until I was certain-"

"Roy I know you have your doubts, but is it because of Edward? You'd be the first one to know that he hasn't had the perfect example."

"That and I being the son of a bitch that I was hopped beds and came off as a womanizing careerist jackass. I don't want him to have any doubts anymore and once I'm certain that he wants to stay with me for me and not for any baby he's made I'll tell him. If he leaves me before then, than there have been cases of joint custody. And maybe I could win Al's and Winry's approval. If I tell Ed now anyways they would think I'm trying to trap him into a relationship when Ed's free to make his own choice-"

"Roy quit rambling, if you really are then it isn't good to be stressed. Not good for a baby. Roy I really think you are anyhow. I promise not to say anything to anyone about this but eventually considering that I believe that you are, you're going to show and then Ed would find out anyways. Oh Roy, Maes would be so proud of you," she then hugged him, although she was surprised when he burst into tears.

"Oh Roy," she whispered. "Maes definitely is so very proud of you. He always knew that Edward would be the one to save you from yourself and I hope by Gods that you hold onto that because there's no way you'll find someone else as good as him."

* * *

><p>"Havoc, please tell me why I'm getting a call from an enraged Edward saying that SOMEBODY forgot them!"<p>

Havoc nearly cried at that one. He did forget but only because now instead of going on and on about killing everybody, Mustang was down. He didn't even look up from his paperwork all day. He ate yes, threw up, two that he was able to count, but yelling was something he didn't do today. Ha, maybe Mustang was experiencing PMS symptoms. He dated enough women to know that being around when they were like that was near suicide. In fact, a woman at a local bar he was hitting on attempted to strangle him one time and all because he had just mentioned the fact that she would be more attractive in a mini skirt. He learnt from then on not to use any of Mustang's pickup lines after that.

"Oh, yeah about that. Ed called the other day to let us know that he was early and we honestly forgot," Havoc lied pulling at his collar.

He hoped Mustang didn't murder him on the spot. He was glaring and looking particularly moody today. Would he really kill them if he found out that they begged Edward to come back before they got murdered on the spot. He could feel his self starting to sweat before Mustang finally resumed his paperwork.

"Well, you know the drill. Get Edward before I kill you."

Havoc gulped before saluting him and then nearly ran out of the door. He didn't want to die anymore of the next guy and damn he could feel the tension in the air most definitely. But when he was finally outside was when he remembered what Hawkeye had told them yesterday when she found out that they had made the call.

"Damn, you may not kill me but Hawkeye sure will."

He shivered and quickly decided the faster he brought the boss back the sooner everything could get back to a resemblance of normality. There was a fat chance of that happening real soon though.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>SIX<p>

"Sir the paperwork won't get done if you don't start now."

Damn stupid paperwork-

On second thought, he was actually pretty happy about them right now. He winced remembering the conversation he had had with Gracia about the pregnancy test. Ed did want a child but he was thinking about the future and not about the here and now. He sighed and put his head to his hand. Either way, if he really was and it wasn't a false positive like it most possibly was, then he would tell Ed. Not so soon either though because he didn't want the rest of the Elric's to think that he was trapping him.

"Sir, what is so bad that you have to sigh every five minutes for?"

"Nothing at all Hawkeye, get back to work!" he demanded getting up from his seat.

She didn't even have to ask where he was going and sure enough, sounds of vomiting emitted from the bathroom so not only did she know but so did the rest of the subordinates did as well. They quickly made their way closer to her just in case he was in one of his moods. Hopefully Ed would be here soon and get him sorted out before he had another misfire incident. It was bad enough that other departments were still finding it humorous that the great flame alchemist had a case of misfire.

"What are you dolts doing not working?" Mustang inquired as soon as he came back.

Falman shrugged.

The other two were still hesitant to say anything but Falman found that if he didn't do anything that irritated the brigadier general, the man was docile. Although docile wasn't a word he would have liked to use while describing the man, he found that it was necessary to avoid being charcoal. Since they discovered he could be quite harmful when he wanted to be, they also found that they had to be on their toes and quick too.

"Fine, Breda do me a favor and go down to the mess hall. Once you're there, get a gallon of milk and bring it up here. Thanks," he returned to his seat missing their shocked expressions.

Breda seemed dubious but quickly saluted and went to do as he was told. Once the door closed, Mustang again returned to the remaining ones, missing Hawkeye putting her hand on her forehead in irritation. To be under the man for so long and look after him was one thing, it was her job; to be his bodyguard afterall. But he started to have tantrums rivaling Edward's. What was she going to do with him, she wondered idly.

"Falman, go to the intelligence department and ask for Armstrong. Ask him where that missing chimera case is, I seemed to displace mine when the wall went kaboom."

Falman saluted and went to do just that.

"Fuery?"

"Yes Brigadier general Sir," he automatically saluted waiting for what he wanted him to do.

Mustang just sighed.

"I'm not gonna bite your head off Fuery, at ease. You think you can inform me when Havoc gets back? I know that Edward wasn't due back until Monday so until then go do your work. Oh and tell Breda when you see him to hurry up with that milk!"

Fuery closed the door to the office behind him, sagging with relief. Who knew that being told to go would be such a great thing? He saw Breda who was panting heavily, looking as if he ran all the way here.

"Well what was I supposed to do? The man asked for a gallon of milk right away! Wait this isn't going to be Winry all over again is it? She was like, get me this and get me that. It didn't help that she wanted spinach swimming in chocolate and sprinkles."

Fuery flinched at that memory. Nope so far whatever Mustang was doing, he only wanted milk.

"You should go before he murders you for taking so long."

Breda nodded.

"Well pray he doesn't kill me."

It would have been funny if it wasn't serious.

* * *

><p>"BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING THAT FOUL STUFF!"<p>

The 'bastard' just wiped the white substance from his upper lip. The others seemed to be in a daze but Ed simply ignored them heatedly glaring at his lover for doing that right in front of him. Really? He had to drink a whole gallon of that stuff just to piss him off? He thought he would be happy to see him but no he just had to rub him the wrong way.

"I know YOU don't like the stuff but it doesn't mean I can't and besides, it's the only thing I could seem to keep down at any rate that isn't water," Mustang admitted and Ed stopped glaring.

"You've seen a doctor for it, please tell me you did Roy! What if you are really sick? You could die!"

Roy just rolled his eyes at his lover's worries and quickly pulled him into a hug. The others seemed to relax now that he was as Falman has been putting it 'docile as a fairy'. Really weird but at the same time the man wasn't blowing anything up nor was he yelling.

"Ed I know I'm not gonna die anytime soon so just calm down."

"That isn't helping and you're not being cooperative at all bastard! Telling me that you're not dying any time soon isn't at all going to as you say calm me down!"

Roy at least had the decency to smirk.

"But nobody could live forever and if they could, I don't think life would be worth living."

Ed glared again before pulling his self away much to Roy's surprise. Instead though, he began to pull him towards the door and would have been there already if Roy started to resist.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me Ed my dear," he added sarcastically. "I know how much you just love to order me around but can't you tone it down, you just got back."

"AND GOOD THING I DID TOO. IF THOSE FOUR HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT THE VOMITING AND MOOD SWINGS, YOU WOULDN'T BE TAKEN TO A DOCTOR UNTIL MONDAY!"

"Huh?" was the only thing Roy could even say before the three of the four mentioned tried to make a run for it.

Two things then happened;

One, Ed tripped the first and then they all came down in a huge pile in front of both men. Then the second being Roy started cursing about nosy coworkers going behind his back to tattle tale on him when he wasn't even that sick. Ed just rolled his eyes at his lover's way of complaining and started to try to drag him over the pile of men lying pathetically on the floor.

"Where are you taking me Elric? I want answers and I want them now," Roy demanded.

Just like that of a perpetual child, Ed thought before trying to tighten his grip on Roy. He knew that telling the man would rile him up further but there was a chance that the man would be okay with it and that one percent chance was about to be put to the test. Ed bitterly wondered why Roy didn't go see a doctor before because he was honestly worst for wear. For God's sake he was pale even.

"We're going to take you to the doctor's and see what the cause of your illness is," Ed stated in a matter of fact tone.

He was shocked when he found Roy's struggling increased. Roy was always the one who was calm, always in control. Since he was starting to lose his cool Edward didn't know what to think until Roy spoke in a near panicked vovie.

"Hell no! I haven't been to a doctor's since-well since the war on Ishbal. I'm not going and you minus well stop because once I'm done with you, I'm getting new subordinates and killing the old ones!"

At this, Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and Ed sighed. Really? This man couldn't be thirty three years old. His eyes widened when he realized that statement. Damn, that meant that he hadn't seen a doctor since he was well in his early twenties meaning-SHIT! Of course, to him doctors probably were associated with death and dying. Also it was a reminder to the tall raven haired man of the two lives he took during the war.

"You are too going and nobody is going to die," Ed made contact with the three and tried to convey the message to help him to take the man down.

"Nope, no way and no hell! You can go yourself! I'm staying here! Hawkeye could just get more of the stuff you don't like, YES MILK, and I could do my paperwork-"

"Now I know you have to go! When have you ever liked doing paperwork without being held at gun point. No offense to you of course Captain," Ed added seeing how Hawkeye couldn't have a whole lot of patience left either.

"It's okay. Really for the past two months, it was more of a distraction to him if anything else. I think his nerves are shot though since he's done nothing else but what Havoc most likely told you. Just warning you though that getting there is only going to be half the battle, getting him down enough to actually see the doctor is going to be a whole brand new experience for you."

Ed mentally slapped his forehead.

"Come on Roy, we could do this the easy way or the hard way." He released his hold on the brat, mentally smirking at the new nickname for his lover. It definitely was a serious situation or else he would have been amused by Roy losing his cool completely by now and by no less seeing a doctor.

And people said he acted like a child. He knew that Roy was thinking of a way out and that by doing that, Ed also knew that he would have to come up with a decent strategy to combat the bemoaning brat. Before he could get a word in Roy covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Vomiting sounds issued from it making Ed wince in pity. If that was going on for the two months he had been gone, then Ed really did feel like a jerk for leaving. First thing first though, Ed thought grimly. He didn't have time to feel regretful right now if he wanted to get Roy anywhere.

"So where's Falman?"

"Yeah, hope chief didn't murder him when I picked up the twerp-AHHHH! You didn't have to bite me!" Havoc was nursing his now bitten finger, one that he admitted was pointing at Edward when he made the joke. It was rather stupid now that he had time to think.

"Falman was sent to get a copy of the report that blew up with his desk," Fuery answered before Ed had to repeat his self.

"Oh, I noticed the desk was different. I would have forgotten but you did mention that- OH Havoc, you think that's painful just wait until I wring your neck for nearly scalding my boyfriend!"

"And don't forget that he stepped on him and crushed his hand-"

"Breda shut up! I'm already as good as dead as it is!"

"Don't forget me. I told you not to forget Edward at the station and what did you do, you forgot."

'I can never win,' Havoc said to his self. Out loud he said, "Yes Hawkeye."

"I thought he was in the hospital for the eye thing though. He had to wear an eye patch until it healed."

Hawkeye smiled in amusement.

"Well it was good that he was unconscious and sedatives work miracles when you don't want a patient that knows alchemy to blow things up. It also helped that for a while, he was in la la land and didn't even know his own name half the time. I thank the doctors for the morphine every day I was visiting him," she added. "Afterwards, he was on bed rest at home and you know the rest of that story."

Ed blushed.

He remembered every detail. It was hard not to since he came back from the gate and nothing was the same. Al was marrying Winry, his teacher was raising the last remaining homunculus, and Rose's son even aged. But Roy, although he was promoted in the ranks again, he was the only one that remained the same. It ended up with him confessing that the only thing that kept him from giving up all hope on the other side of the gate had been Roy's words. Roy always did inspire the best in him even when he was being a ridiculous ass hole like he was now. He finally admitted that he didn't think he could live anymore without telling him his feelings and to his great astonishment Roy had returned his feelings in a seering kiss that made his mind go numb. There had to have been a reason there was never a doppleganger in the other wolrd and Ed realized it then it was because there could only be one Roy. And the one that was here was far from perfect but there could never be anybody like him.

"Okay, I think that he really needs to go but he won't listen. I want you to help me bring him down and no Hawkeye, we don't need a bullet to get him there. It could make everything worse."

Hawkeye nodded understandably but couldn't help but add, "Okay so when he's thrashing on the floor and you're trying to get enough control enough to carry him to the car so that we could get him there? Then what? You're going to let him panic until he passes out?"

"We're think of that when we're at that point," Ed admitted. "Now on the count of three, we carefully get him to the floor and try to tie his arms and legs. Just don't end up getting kicked in the face."

"Ed how about we just go home-" Roy didn't hear their plan and Ed planned to keep it that way. He did make a look for Hawkeye to distract him though, one she seemed to ignore at first with a keen smile on her face.

"One."

"Ed what are you guys talking about?" Roy's eyes were now narrowed in suspicion. Ed really couldn't have that and silently he pleaded with a much delighted Hawkeye. After raising a brow, she seemed to finally think enough to help them.

"Two."

"How are you feeling Brigadier general? And please don't lie to Ed about you're illness." Hawkeye had the all-knowing expression that she knew her superior hated even on his best days and he didn't even pay the others any heed anymore because of this.

"Damn it Hawkeye, I only threw up three times today! THREE and that is saying something-" He rambled still not seeing the trap they had set up for him.

"Three."

Before he knew it, he was on the floor and struggling to get out of the grip they had on his limbs. Growling, he tried to kick them off and only succeeded in knocking Fuery's glasses from his face. Hawkeye was busy laughing from the other side of his desk, not even bothering to hide her amusement. Her amusement just seemed to heighten when somebody just got bit.

Havoc made a startled scream and pulled his hand away.

"Do you have to go for the same finger? Gods no wonder why you two are together-"

Now that Roy had the arm free, he kicked both Ed and Fuery from his legs and pushed Breda off of his other arm. Just when he thought the door was cleared though, Armstrong grabbed him by the back of the uniform and gave him an almost bone crushing hug.

"GOOD DAY BRIGADIER GENERAL! I WAS JUST HERE TO GIVE YOU THE REPORT AND FALMAN HERE MENTIONED HOW YOU HAVE BEEN FEELING SICK! I KNEW I HAD TO RUSH DOWN HERE TO GIVE YOU THE CURE THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATION-"

"Thanks Colonel. Maybe you could help me take the big baby to the doctor. He is a little afraid of them-" Ed trailed off hiding a smirk. He sweat dropped realizing that Roy was turning a decently blue color by now and added, "But please don't cut off his ability to breath because then a doctor would be rather pointless."

In reality he was sympathizing with the man but the guy kicked him in the face and this was a payback if there ever was any. Putting a hand to his face, he winced at the tenderness and realized that his cheek would be a nice big bruise by the end of the day. He wanted to be mad at him for this but realized that he just couldn't stay mad for too long. That and Roy was already getting his just reward.

"OF COURSE. DO NOT WORRY BRIGADIER GENERAL! WE'LL TAKE YOU TO SEE THE PHYSICIAN. HOW ABOUT THE OUR DOCTOR WHOSE PRACTICE HAS BEEN-"

"I KNOW, PASSED DOWN FROM THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS ASSHOLE! NOW LET ME DOWN, I'M NOT GOING!"

"He certainly seems spunkier since the last time I saw him. OH BRIGADIER GENERAL YOU HAVE A CERTAIN GLOW TO YOU! NOW THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE, THE DOCTOR IS GOING TO SEE YOU!"

Ignoring Roy's wail about seeing the so called doctor, Ed was in deep in thought. Now that Armstrong had mentioned it, Ed could certainly see it. The sick man did have a certain glow to him and it was peculiar but he didn't know if he could chop it up to the fact that this was the first time in a while he had seen the man and he was just missing him or something else. He covered his ears reminding his self that doctors and Roy Mustang really didn't mix. Oh well he thought. Now that he knew Armstrong certainly didn't mind accompanying them whenever they had to, he could find a real use for that. So he locked it up in his mind for later use and just continued following behind with a grin.

Never would he be one to admit it but to hear Mustang rant about killing everyone was highly amusing. The man learned some new colorful descriptions when he was gone too. He'd have to put that mouth to use later, he thought wryly.

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMN IT! I DON'T WANNA GO! EDWARD YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANYTHING TONIGHT, DAMN YOU I DON'T WANNA SEE THE DOCTOR!"<p>

Ed sighed.

This was going downhill fast. Who was he kidding though. Roy did say from the beginning that he didn't want to go and the big difference between a doctor and a hospital was that the hospital had restraints and sedatives, some of the things that Ed felt should be used on the gigantic baby of a boyfriend of his. Sighing again, he quickly put his hand through his whining boyfriend's hair trying to calm him down. They weren't even there yet and he was still in a heightened stage of panic. Even his best methods weren't calming him down and even seemed to infuriate him. He twirled his finger through the raven dark hair again hoping to at least calm the racing heart that had yet to calm. Every once in a while he still struggled but thanks to Armstrong's quick decision use shirts to wrap him in a hold, the only thing he could do was thrash around. Not that Armstrong was missing he shirt either since every five minutes they were with him, he ripped his shirt off anyhow, Ed added silently.

"Don't Roy, you'll hurt yourself if you keep struggling. I only want you to be healthy, can't you understand-" He stopped when he was spat on in the face.

"TAKE THE STUPID HEALTH TALK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS YOU STUPID CRETIN!"

Ed tried mentally counting down from ten to calm the raging anger from getting spat at. Roy was panicking and he couldn't fault the man for acting out of the norms for once in his life. He was only trying to help but of course Roy couldn't see it if the still too fast heart beat was saying anything. Soon he realized that counting didn't work because he kept getting stuck at eight. Instead, he shoved a sock into the man's mouth and glared at him.

"I don't care what you think right now. You could either choke on that like you deserve or you can calm the fuck down." He slowly calmed his anger and softened his voice. "Come on Roy, I love you. What could go bad there?"

Since Roy was incapable of answering he turned to the front as the car came to a stop in front a humongous white building. This was seriously a doctor's office? Ed's eyes turned to the size of saucers but turned his gaze from the building to the ones who had gone with him to ensure that they got there safely. Hawkeye and Havoc also couldn't believe their eyes. Quickly turning their gaze away as well, they waited until Armstrong had lifted their superior from the back seat, with Ed following from behind. He got the sock out of his mouth since he didn't want him to suffocate only for Mustang to resume the struggles with a renewed vigor.

"I HATE YOU ALL! HAVOC, I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND GET A NEW SUBORDINATE SO YOU BETTER THANK THE SKY ABOVE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE THAT'LL MISS YOU! ED! EDWARD! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

Ed did have a heart and seeing this was hurting him as much as he didn't want to admit but he couldn't just let him out now that they had gone. Armstrong was almost in the building when things took a turn for the worse. Mustang had actually got a good kick in forcing the huge man to drop him. Stunned, it took Roy a moment to realize that, and when he did, he plucked the shirt over his head. In all the time it took him to get untangled by the homemade restraint, Armstrong had picked him up again, flailing and screaming obscenities, but this time avoiding coming in contact with any of his limbs.

"Mustang, you're going to pass out you know." Ed told him. If nothing else worked he knew talking would. "Right now you're panicking and adequate air isn't getting to your brain. You're gonna be starved of that oxygen and soon your body is gonna need it. Well, that's going to be around the time you pass out. I just never thought you could fight us for this long in the state you are in. No wonder you did so well in Ishbal-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE ELRIC! COME ON I WON'T EVER QUESTION YOU AGAIN! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! ARMSTRONG I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!"

Ed was beyond pitying the man at this point. Hawkeye seemed utterly annoyed at the man's childish and rambunctious behavior as well. Havoc was just here to watch the show. He did care about the man as much as they did but he didn't pretend that it wasn't the least bit funny. Seeing Hawkeye's dubious look, she knew he was itching to try something. So who was he to disappoint the pretty lady-did he just call Hawkeye pretty? He made a mental note to think about that later and instead thought of all the years that Mustang really did mean well but at the same time rubbed him wrong. He managed a smile.

"Hey Chief, it can't be that bad. Just think it's a doctor's office and not a hospital. Suck it up sir. They can't be that bad, can they? The most they can do is give you shots and take blood. Do you really think people have died here? I mean the mistakes are rather minimal so hopefully no less than-"

He realized then that there were two things he shouldn't have mentioned; tests and death. His eyes widened as Mustang's increased struggling if it was at all possible. Ed glared at him and Havoc gulped. Armstrong went past several patients who were slightly abashed by the man's swearing. Covering their children's ears, they shot glares towards the group. Ed shot one back. It wasn't as if they could do anything about it.

Armstrong deposited Mustang onto of the plastic chairs of the numerous bunch in the waiting area. Trying to scramble out, he was held down by both Havoc and Ed whilst Armstrong went to inform the nurse of the situation. Hawkeye considered knocking him out or at least holding a gun to his head to keep him in check but he finally seemed to be on the edge of passing out. Funnily it took all that energy to get him this far and yet he never used any of THAT on paperwork, Hawkeye thought wryly.

Seeing as how his lover's eyes were drooping and his struggles were decreasing numerously Ed smiled. He released him and quickly took the seat beside the other. He did warn the guy that he was going to pass out but he didn't at all seem to listen. He thought it odd that he still wasn't out cold yet seeing as he may have been weakened and yet his heart seemed to still be racing in his chest.

"Roy, baby calm down," he whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back, k I'm gonna call Winry and Al-"

He stopped when his hand was grabbed and noticed that even though the man wasn't fighting anybody now, that didn't mean his fear was abated anytime soon as of yet. Besides he could call him was they were out of there. Winry did say she wanted to know why. Sighing, he scooted closer and allowed his boyfriend to lay his head on his shoulder.

"I love you brat but you are too much sometimes," he whispered to him.

Sometimes, Ed reasoned that he wished that time could just freeze on the moments they shared. Since they temporarily had the peace that he was doubtful would last once Armstrong returned, Ed tried to soothe Roy as much as possible. Because really, he didn't like clinics or hospitals as well and the only good notion that was going for him was the fact that he wasn't a patient.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>SEVEN<p>

Roy's heart seemed to slow to its regular pace compared to earlier now that he was asleep. His breathing was tickling Ed's neck but other than that, he was glad that Roy wasn't panicking anymore. Havoc and Hawkeye were on the other side, not so worried anymore about the man's safety.

"Damn they have a nice building, you'd think that they would make the chairs more comfortable as well," Ed cursed under his breath, only stopping when Roy made as if he was waking up.

"Good choice major. We don't want that terror to wake up anytime soon," Riza added with the knowing smile that her superior hated.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not very comfortable here. What's taking Armstrong so long anyways? I thought that the way he was going on about it that he'd be seen right away by the you know what," Ed said at the last minute not wanting to find anyway to make Roy go back to his panic attack.

Hawkeye just rolled her eyes.

"He's not a little kid Ed and soon he's going to have to be used to it. The president issued a new article that was approved by parliament. Basically all military members need yearly check-ups," she added.

"Starting when?"

"Starting a week ago," Havoc replied for her. "Good thing we're here now since the Chief doesn't seem to like it at all. Even better, you could get one first so he could see that it isn't bad!"

"Shush Havoc, he wakes up it's your ass. Besides this isn't a yearly physical, it's to see what IS causing Roy's illness." He kept his voice just above a whisper hoping that Roy wouldn't move until at least Armstrong returned. "So you think the doctor would be able to tell us what's wrong?"

"Sure but we'd need cooperation from Roy. And since he hasn't gotten yearly physicals like he's supposed to, they don't have baseline height and weight to go off on."

Ed was quiet after that. Of course go figure. He remembered the times when he was younger and didn't go to the doctors either unless he was really sick. They really weren't that bad until they took out a needle and then that was when he'd go running. He was pretty sure that Roy had no idea about that though and he planned on keeping it that way.

A tug brought him from his thoughts and he turned to see a little girl looking up at him in confusion. Ed blinked. She had blonde hair and violet eyes but, in all, was very cute. He smiled.

"He k?" she asked pointing to Roy.

Ed nodded.

Covering a palm over the right side of his face to make it seem like he was telling her a secret, he added, "He's scared."

She delightedly ran back to the other children and Ed just smiled. Those kids were probably here for their checkups as well. Ten cenz told him that they would probably be crying around the time they got their shots.

He frowned when Armstrong finally returned. The man had his shirt back on at least and he took a seat next to him. Ed was about to ask when he felt Roy move a little and halted.

"Give the doctor around five minutes to set up. I told him that the patient was really reluctant but needed to be seen. So is the vomiting the only thing you're worried about? If that's the case he may have us take him to the hospital so that he could get an IV," Armstrong added.

Ed hoped not.

He was a terror enough without needing one. That and he'd probably be on sedatives for the whole visit and then Ed wouldn't be able to properly talk to him. Sighing he ran a hand through Roy's hair again noticing the facial twitches. He was waking up too which he would've liked to delay for a couple of moments but couldn't prevent.

"That Mr. Mustang?"

They turned to the greying old man who looked to be in his forties at the least. He seemed confused about what Armstrong most likely told him but shook his head and signaled for them to follow him. Usually the nurse was the one that led them to the room but Ed guessed he wanted to see the patient.

"Armstrong are you-"

"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!"

Ed flinched.

Great, he tried to grab onto Roy's arm to calm him down. Armstrong just took off his shirt and OH GOD, did he have to do all that in the hospital. The damn sparkles were even there too.

"COME ON BRIGADIER GENERAL, THE DOCTOR IS WAITING!"

"HELL NO, ED TAKE ME HOME! I SWEAR I'M BETTER! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Ed just followed behind keeping in mind that his keep was still tender from the kick earlier in the office. Roy was still struggling against being brought there, even going as far as grabbing anything he could to prevent being taken.

"Roy," Hawkeye let out a long breath trying to keep her patience with the man. "Thirty three year olds don't act like this. Shape up or I'm bringing out my pistol."

"SHOOT ME THEN! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T BE GOING TO THE DOCTOR THEN! ED TELL HIM TO PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL BE COURT MARTIALED! HA! I'LL GET NEW SUBORDINATES THEN TOO!"

Hawkeye didn't really expect the threat to work but court martial, really? She knew Ed was trying to calm him down again but the closer they went to the destination, the more Roy seemed to panic. This really wasn't going well but at least Ed kept trying. She smiled sadly at what she should have seen months ago. It didn't matter though since Ed was back and not likely to leave. Ed I hope you'll be patient, she thought silently. Roy doesn't give his heart out to anybody and once he's hurt, it'll take time to gain his trust again. Anybody that fought with him in Ishbal knows that.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the exam room, Roy vomited on the doctor's shoes before being forced onto the table. The man didn't seem upset about it at all though, only worried as the patient continued to struggle. He went over and raised the one side so that he wasn't lying flat on his back, at least until he was sure that the patient was done with his vomiting episode.<p>

"You done?"

Roy just continued to struggle against them. Armstrong held him down by the shoulders but Ed and Havoc held an arm while Hawkeye made sure to take Armstrong's discarded shirt to keep his legs from moving. The doctor went over with his stethoscope taking care to explain what he needed to do despite all the screaming he got in return.

"Listen, Mr. Mustang right? I'm just going to listen to the heart and lungs okay? Would it be better if I listened to one of theirs first?"

"He hasn't been to the clinic since he was in his early twenties," Ed informed him. "Try it on me first. If he knows it's not hurting me, he'd probably calm down a little."

"Before you whip out the shots anyways," Havoc muttered, realizing a little two late when the thrashes increased.

"I saw that. According to the records on him, the last weight I saw was one thirty five pounds and five six as the height. But of course, he was still growing then."

"Just how old was he?" Ed inquired curiously.

"Twenty two," The doctor looked amused at Ed's sudden change about. He seemed smug about the news. "Okay, Mr. Mustang I'm listening to Ed's heart see. That's all I'm gonna do okay?"

He waited until he was sure that Roy was watching and then let the doctor do just that. Roy didn't seem happy about it but his trashing didn't increase as he let the stethoscope be placed. The doctor seemed to frown at this and Ed feared what it would be. He hid it though noticing that even though he wasn't thrashing around like a maniac at the time being, that one bad facial expression could send him over the edge again.

"Just calm down Mr. Mustang okay? I'm doctor Milton. Sorry about the late introduction but I hear you aren't feeling well."

Roy didn't answer although Dr. Milton didn't seem to expect one. Instead he moved the stethoscope and explained what he was doing along the way to an anxious Roy so he didn't have a reason to try to panic anymore then he already was.

"Your lungs are fine Mr. Mustang but you need to calm down so I could find out how the heart is beating. It's beating really fast but I could chalk up to anxiety from being here, right Mustang?"

Roy again ignored the doctor, instead eyeing the nurse who had entered carrying a tray filled with syringes, needles, and various tubes. He turned back to the doctor wondering what it was the man was going to do now.

"Okay, I'll be back okay Mr. Mustang. The nurse here is going to finish the vitals by getting your blood pressure and temperature. Then after that, just a little poke and we'll find out what's wrong."

At hearing the word poke, Roy started to fight them again. Sighing, the nurse quickly finished the vitals, choosing to get the axillary temperature as well since the patient was being rather uncooperative again.

"Mr. Armstrong, I'm gonna need you to really hold him down and to grab his arm in a hold that he cannot break. I need to get some blood and I can't do that if he isn't still. It would hurt him if he moved when I did this."

Armstrong nodded and grabbed the arm as well that Havoc was trying to hold onto, preventing Roy from moving it even an inch. That was when Roy started to really panic. Ed didn't like these panic attacks and knew that Roy doing so would have problems later on with his heart if he didn't stop. He brought his self to his line of sight and quickly moved his face so he was only looking at him.

"It's okay Roy. Don't pay attention and it'll be over quick okay. Look at me, I'll even make funny faces-"

"I'M NOT A DAMNED KID ED AND I'M NOT GONNA GET POKED-"

Ed quickly pulled him into a searing kiss, hoping that the nurse got the hint and would quickly get what she came for. She was smarter than most people and quickly placed the tourniquet on before she inserted the needle into the vein. Ed felt Roy's strangled cry against his lips but instead inserted his tongue so that he distracted him. There were four different vials that the nurse needed and even though she was doing it as fast as she could, it still took a bit longer than necessary. When she took the tourniquet off and then withdrew the needle, Ed his self gave one last kiss on the other's lips before smirking.

"It wasn't that bad huh? You even got a band aid for it."

He glared but Ed ignored it, smugly watching as the nurse collected the vials and put labels on them. She handed them to an assistant to take down while she stayed behind. Ed watched how Roy seemed to calm down now that the needle part was over and thanked the high skies mentally that he wasn't being so difficult anymore. Maybe it was the kiss. It did always seemed to have a calming effect on the man.

"Mr. Mustang, can we get your height and weight? The doctor wants to make sure it's up to date since the last one we have was when you were twenty two."

Roy seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I'm 5' 9 now. As for the weight I don't own a scale so damned if I knew."

The nurse smiled.

"Okay, then can you hop on the scale for a moment and then we could find out."

Roy smiled wanly.

"I would if they released me."

"Sorry just a precaution so that he doesn't escape. Can you wait until we're about to leave so that we don't have to worry about him running nor panicking again?"

The nurse nodded before exiting the room as well. Ed smiled before dropping onto the exam table beside his boyfriend. The man in question gave Ed a look that the other simply ignored and instead put his arms around the brat he loved so much. Roy pulled him down for another kiss only to get his cheek.

"That's not funny," he whined.

Ed just smiled.

"No but that's what you get for kicking me in the face at the office."

It was only then that Roy seemed to notice it. He didn't have a chance to actually look at it but he knew it was already bruising. He let Roy lightly touch it since the man already felt bad about it as it was. He pulled him over for another kiss when he was tired of Roy for feeling so guilty over it. It wasn't like he meant to anyways, he was just anxious and it was something that Ed could understand.

"Mr. Mustang?"

They turned to Dr. Milton who had returned by now. The doctor didn't seem like he was going to pass any bad news so Ed felt his self a little less terrified to hear what he was going to say. It seemed though that he was curious and shocked more than anything.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, these seem like they may be personal questions-"

"Understood doctor. We'll just wait outside the door so Roy, you know better than to try to run," Hawkeye added.

Roy just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I certainly would go for the window if I wanted to get away."

Once the door clicked shut, the doctor cleared his throat. "Did you have sexual intercourse recently."

Ed's cheeks turned a rosy red but Roy didn't seem to be bothered by the question. They probably asked him this question a lot, Ed thought before realizing Roy's history of actual visits. He cursed Mustang for not being shy, at least when he was finished panicking that was.

"Yes."

The doctor nodded.

"Okay and according to the file, you're an alchemist in the military?"

"I'm a brigadier general."

"Of course, of course," the doctor mumbled. "And any experimentation in the last few months or so?"

At this both Ed and Roy blinked in surprise.

"Uh no. I've been busy with paperwork at the office and of course being forced against my will to come here," he added making it clear to the doctor that he didn't want to be here.

The doctor just shook his head thoughtfully.

"Well one of the test results are questionable because it came back and the fact that it was elevated was surprising. Also it was rather interesting-"

When the doctor trailed off, Ed glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering Dr. Milton looked towards the door.

"You think we could get another test or rather you think Mr. Mustang that you could cooperate for one more?"

"HELL NO! USE THE ONES YOU HAVE!"

Ed slapped a hand to his forehead and pulled Roy back down, pinning his arms behind his back with his Automail arm. While Roy started to squirm again, Ed looked back to the other man in question. The doctor didn't really answer their question.

"Not all the results are back yet so I would rather like to wait until then. But the nurse will be back for one more draw up, then once the weight is taken I believe you'll be free to go."

"There's a but, isn't there?"

"Yes, I'm going to prescribe some medicine so that he could keep his food down but I want him to at least rest for a few weeks. I'm writing up an excuse for work so that he won't have to worry about that as well."

"He doesn't have any sexual diseases doc?"

The question, Ed had to admit, was rather random but he didn't expect Roy to almost fall off the exam table in surprise nor the doctor to look like he swallowed something sour. He was nineteen damn it so of course he would know these things and Mustang didn't exactly have a clean history with his personal relationships before he got together with him.

"No, that's not the issue here," the doctor said in amusement. He lowered the other end of the exam table so that Roy could lay on it.

"I'm calling the rest of your friends back in but before that, one last question," Doctor Milton adjusted his glasses before continuing. "I'm certain that you are currently in a relationship with a young man but were you ever on the bottom when it came to the sexual intercourse?"

This time Roy had the decency to blush a little while Ed was smug. It certainly was a nice change.

"Yes," Roy finally managed and before the floor became covered with vomit again, the doctor quickly put a basin underneath his chin.

Ed winced at the sound that issued and noticed that Roy was mostly bringing up bile. He looked over at the professional in question who just smiled warmly.

"He definitely needs that medicine. I'm adding vitamins as well. Just do me a favor and make sure this patient actually sleeps. My best bet would be that he's being kept up from the vomiting."

Ed nodded.

Finally the others were allowed back in and Roy was going back into panic mode by the time the nurse arrived. The others, more in particular Havoc and Hawkeye, were annoyed to see the man they looked up to act like such a pathetic baby. Once the nurse was done once again, and had weighed Mustang, they were allowed to leave.

"I need to pick up the medication," Ed told them before hauling Roy with him despite his complaints to wait a moment so that he could get rid of the shirt that were still wrapped around his legs.

* * *

><p>Once they got the medication and the note to Hawkeye's amusement, they were in the car and heading back to headquarters.<p>

"That wasn't so bad now was it? Did you die from going there?" Ed asked.

"You know Ed, if you were a little taller, you'd reach the nurse's height, don't cha think?"

Ed wasn't rising to the bait this time. He smirked at the question though.

"Maybe but at least I know I have some time before I reach your height. Since you were sixty six inches. When did you stop growing by the way?"

"Twenty four," was Mustang's mundane answer.

Ed just nodded.

"Just think, I'm nineteen now and sixty four inches. Who knows, maybe I'll even be taller than you."

"Keep dreaming Fullmetal maybe one day you'll reach a height where you don't complain about being compared to premature infants and the groves of a shoe."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Ed try to keep it down, thanks to your babbling boyfriend, we have paperwork to catch up on. And since Mustang here has to tell the higher ups that he IS sick, we won't be caught up for a while."

Ed nodded and turned to Roy to see that he was out like a light. He smiled before shaking his head. You really tucked yourself out with all that screaming and struggling back there, he thought raking a hand through the man's hair. He loved how smooth it was although he'd never be caught admitting it outloud.

"So after the sick leave thingy is signed, we could take him home?" Ed asked.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean he's scot free. He needs to get better as well."

Ed just bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yeah, he's going to be getting much better now that there's medicine that will help him keep his food down. I'm just surprised that the doctor asked all those personal questions. Why is he interested in Mustang's inexplicable personal record?"

Havoc snorted.

"Maybe it's sexual diseases. He did date some questionable gals," he added.

"I think you should just wait and see what the doctor has to say," Hawkeye suggested glaring at Havoc.

Once they arrived, they thanked Armstrong for the great help. He waved and now clad in his full uniform, Armstrong went back to his department. Ed sighed before pulling Roy towards their own.

"Damn it Ed, I'm coming don't pull me!"

"I know, we just need to get you to bed. First your medicine and then food. Yup, then you'll be better. We should have covered this ages ago. Somebody should have told me when I called to see how they were doing."

"But Ed, I was fine. I was just throwing up-"

"Don't forget Chief that we hid from you for weeks. Hawkeye even flinched once and she's the strongest person I know when dealing with you. So we had to call on you and see, you're with your boyfriend again and not moping around."

Ed was genuinely happy to hear that and Roy kept sending dark glares to Havoc, continuously itching to burn the man, but when Ed clasped his hand in his, he chose to give up the notion. He could always do so at a later date and this day wasn't going to be ruined by him holding on to a grudge.

* * *

><p>Ed was relieved when Roy was sleeping. The man ate more than usual after taking the medicine that was prescribed. He shook his head of that thought. He wasn't throwing up anything and had remained asleep since five thirty. It was now six and Ed made his way over to the phone, not bothering to hurry along.<p>

The phone rang three times before it was picked up by a tired sounding Al.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al, well I made it back alright and there was a little complication along the way but it's all good now so I wanted to tell you-"

"Is Mustang alright brother? The way you were acting when they were telling you, it seemed like he was really sick."

Ed smiled.

"Nah, he was throwing up and having these mood swings. In fact, I know that Roy would have never acted the way he did today under any circumstance. That was a really weird experience for me."

"What did he do now?"

Ed glared at the phone for a second before realizing that there was no way Al would care this much about the man. He'd just have to prove that Mustang cared, right? Those words were from Mustang's own mouth before.

"Al, you remember how I acted when I got that shot?"

"Of course, it was just a little itty bitty shot and yet you tried to run for it."

"NICE AL! Anyways, we had to practically restrain Roy and force him there and then we had to force cooperation out of him."

"That is nice brother, he sounds like Winry when she went for her twenty week prenatal and found out she needed shots because her iron was low."

Ed nodded at that even though he knew that Al couldn't see it. The thing that got onto him more was the fact that the doctor was asking those questions. It wasn't like any of them had any diseases and even the doctor said so.

"Say, is it possible that Mustang has been hiding more symptoms?"

"No Al, I asked the others. He hasn't been drinking alcohol lately. He has been vomiting and bringing up bile meaning it happened quite a bit. He was pale too. However, the bastard was drinking a gallon of milk when I went to confront him and he told me that it was the only thing he could keep down besides water. I'm just glad we DIDN'T have to take him to the hospital! Hawkeye told me that he was sedated the whole time that his eye was being looked after and when it wasn't that, then it was the morphine that made him forget."

"I seem to remember a Colonel who had thought that I was the devil's incarnation wanting to take his soul when I visited."

"DAMN IT AL, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT IS WRONG TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SOMEONE WHO IS HIGH ON MEDS!"

"I should be telling you that. Didn't you try to molest him in that state?"

Ed turned rosy red at that.

"You can't molest the willing Alphonse!"

"Right brother, because we all know Mustang was willing then to let you top him without second thought."

"I hate you Al," he mumbled before remembering his one thought from earlier. He snickered and decided to share it with Al. "Of course his descriptions and cursing has become more colorful as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. In fact, once he gets better, I'll be putting his mouth to better use-Al? Alphonse?"

Ed placed the phone back on the receiver smirking triumphantly. If there was one thing he knew with all those years with Al, talking about anything personal he was planning with Mustang got Al off the phone quicker than he could say 'damn'. He was grateful for it at the least and it didn't show any signs of becoming useless anytime soon.

Ed sighed when he reached the edge of Roy's bed. He loved the man, really loved him. So why didn't he tell him he was feeling ill and now that he found out, lonely? Was he really going to be like that? Roy never had any issues telling him before. He realized the problem there. Roy did seem to hold things closer to heart than anyone he knew and telling him all that earlier in the two months when they separated temporarily had to have hurt him more than Ed had known.

"Roy, we're going to have to talk about this baby. I know you may not want to but I'm going to have to prove if nothing else that I'm not leaving. And you can tell me about the first time you thought of having a child with somebody. Was it a first love? That's what I don't get about you Roy, you know everything about me and Al, but you've known us for years. I've known you just as long and only now I've learned that there's still a lot that I don't know about you. I love you so much Roy, sometimes it hurts. I won't ever leave you though and I know that now. I was really stupid, k?"

He knew that Roy wasn't going to answer but Ed felt like talking to him. He was actually grateful he couldn't because he didn't think he could really tell him all this with him awake. Roy never told him what he was feeling, always hiding behind masks. First, it had been the smirk on his face that Ed always wanted to beat off him. Now though it wasn't apparent but he was still throwing up walls. Defense mechanism probably? He shook his head. Either way, he had a whole lifetime to show how much he loved him and he wasn't going to waste it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>EIGHT<p>

It was a couple of weeks before the results had come out.

Ed remembered when the doctor called and just asked for them to schedule an appointment with him when they had. Supposedly they needed a warning and enough time to deal with his rather childish behavior. He did as he was asked although he waited until Roy stepped out of the house. Since he started working again, Ed noticed some of the mood swings that the others were talking about but chalked up to the fact that before he had been sick and now he had been put on bed rest for an extended period of time.

What amused him most was the cursing. He had already told Al that it had gotten colorful but this morning, it was oddly more so. He just wondered what it was he was so mad about this time. Taking a peak, he noticed he was almost dressed, if that meant anything. Sighing, he wondered when he was going to do things without supervision. Al and Winry had told his teacher about his relationship, which was unsurprisingly evil of them. If she came over for a visit, the first thing he didn't want them to hear was Roy's new vocabulary. Hell, he didn't even know he knew that many words.

"What's wrong? Can't get your pants on by yourself now?" Ed asked crossing his arms.

Roy glared darkly at him before trying to finish dressing. Ed was amused by the fact that he got this far. He was still taking the medication because without it, he probably would still be vomiting. He was his normal skin tone at least and was going back to his own lazy schedule, Ed mused.

"Do you need help-"

"Damn it, it's not funny! Besides it's not the pulling up I have problems with, the stupid thing won't button. I'm lucky it zips if even a little," he added seeing the look on his lover's face.

"Hmm, well if you gained a little weight I would expect it. You always have the exact sizes that even one pound would cause a rather fit tight."

"Ha, Ha, very funny full metal," he mumbled sarcastically.

Ed threw a palm to his forehead in bewilderment. At least he hadn't charred anything, Ed thought. That was the only good thing at the moment. Oh and then there was breaking the doctor's appointment he would have later next week to the other. It wasn't bad enough that he needed it right away apparently.

"How much did you gain exactly?"

"Well Edward I'd say that it was more than a pound if I can't fit into my damn pants!"

Ed threw his hands up in surrender and quickly backed away. Man, did this guy even care about the fact that he was making snippy remarks anymore or what? In fact, maybe Roy was better off not even going to work today and if he hadn't used up all his sick leave, then Ed could bet that he would be begged to get another. Turning back, Ed grabbed Roy hand and pulled him into the bedroom, taking off his pants for him.

"Gee Ed I didn't know you were in the mood. UNFORTUNATELY, I have work or we would be able to go at it like bunnies all day or whatever analogies you teenagers use these days."

"Roy I'm just gonna add a couple of inches so that it would fit you okay? In the future make sure your pants fit before you wake up," Ed chuckled at Roy's look of disdain.

He really could get used to this side of him. Since nothing else usually fazed him, Ed wondered what other things would set him off. He frowned a moment realizing if he didn't hurry, the man would bitch about being late to work as well. So he hurriedly handed it over but not before pushing him down on the bed.

"What are you doing Ed?" Roy snapped.

Ed just wagged his finger at him.

"I just want to see what it is that has you in a hissy. Are you really sure you're gaining weight? You still look the same to me-"

As a matter of fact he did see the small little bump. It was barely noticeable but once he saw it, his eyes widened considerably. Tracing the bump lightly, he didn't know what to make of this discovery. But it was only recently as well that the man was bitching about his pants not fitting either. He didn't want him to go to work more so now that he made this discovery.

"Is there anything else going on that I don't know about?" Ed asked angrily.

Roy sighed and pulled his shirt down. His conversation with Gracia came to his mind again and he really wished he knew what this meant. Oh hell, he was gonna tell him and if he left, then he'd get his answer. Basically the cat was going to be out of the bag now so to say.

"Well when you were gone Gracia showed me this thing and-"

"It wouldn't end with you cheating would it?" Ed asked curiously.

"Hell no Ed, I would never cheat on you. Those flings meant nothing. If I cheated on you I would lose more than what those flings had."

Ed nodded happier with what he said. He bet Al would've hated that answer but to know he was held in higher regards than the flings Roy had casually dated, it was heartwarming to say the least. Roy was still hesitant to tell him so he waited hoping that coaxing the man by being silent would be more helpful than actually asking him aloud.

"Well Gracia tried this home test thing and it came out positive but also said there was chance of it being false so I didn't listen to it-"

Ed held up a held.

"Roy you're ranting. Okay so it was a false positive. What was the test?"

He noticed the reluctance and glared.

"Roy?"

The man slid his pants on now that it fit onto him only to be just a little bigger than it normally was. No matter, that what belts were for and since the cause of the weight gain was unknown, he just might keep gaining weight. Ugh, he hated that.

"Well?" Ed finally demanded.

Roy mumbled it and Ed didn't quite catch it. Sighing, he went over and pulled Roy into a hug.

"It's alright; if you tell me we could solve this faster. I'll call Gracia and ask her if you don't want to tell me-"He was cut off when Roy pulled him into a kiss which lasted all but five seconds.

"It was a pregnancy test."

That wasn't what Ed suspected to hear.

So what, it was a false positive right? He didn't want to have kids this young anyhow-OH SHIT! That was probably why Roy put off telling him. Something that Roy thought would make Ed mad. Ed wasn't, it was false positive right. But his belly stated otherwise at the moment. He remembered somebody in one of the towns once saying that a woman had found out she had had cancer early because of a false pregnancy test. Hmmm, he was now worried. Cancer or pregnancy. Why did he make the appointment for next week?

"It's okay Roy, but we have to get you to work now," Ed waited for Roy to finish up before continuing. "You know the test results are done now. If the doctor doesn't find anything wrong with that then-"

"Never again Ed, I went once and that have better been good enough for you. Because the next time I go anywhere near any medical facility, it'll be a hospital and I'll be in a body back."

"That is not funny Roy," Ed muttered.

"Of course it is. If you try to make me then I'll mention some boosters you're obviously behind on."

"You wouldn't," Ed warned.

Roy just shook his head.

"Come on before I'm late. Supposedly I'm still not trusted to get to work alone until my strange episode is far behind me."

Ed was deep in thought as they took the usual route there. He couldn't help but continuously ogle Roy's stomach and think about his future wish for children. It'd definitely be weird and Ed wasn't one to believe in God but if there was one and he granted it just for them, it made Ed all the more happier. Now that he thought about it though the symptoms fit. The episodes of Nausea, vomiting and weird behavior. Ed hid a grin realizing what the others were getting themselves into if it were. Didn't they say he was acting like a bitching hormonal woman?

Only time would tell and then Ed would gladly let each and every one of them know just how bad they were going to get it.

* * *

><p>"Mustang's office, what the hell do you want."<p>

Havoc flinched.

Oh this so wasn't gonna go great at all. He could've sworn that the evil brat of a boss had been grinning when he came in. Even when he left, he flashed them some sort of secret grin before taking off. Nonetheless it was rather creepy. Then the chief had been sour all morning. Although he heard a colorful word starting with his pants.

"Oh your Ed's teacher huh?"

Havoc could feel the other's starting to listening in. If it involved Ed and wasn't his and Mustang's sex life, then it had to be interesting. Because nobody wanted to know about their private life. Mustang was always wanting some and Ed was a teenage boy. When that was put together, it made sense why they didn't want to know. Just hope Mustang wears condoms, Havoc thought bitterly. Because if it were ever possible, I don't want to see the worst of it. This is already pretty bad.

"What? Ed isn't even here. Yes, I'm much better. Thank you for worrying about my health but I had a little stomach bug. It's over now."

Havoc turned over to Breda wondering if the guy had anything he thought on the subject. The others were just as stumped. Why would Ed's teacher call Mustang, unless-OH NO! She knew about their relationship, that meant. Oh well, it was nice knowing the brigadier general, Havoc thought. At least he wouldn't get his hair nearly singed off again. And for what had been the purpose of that exactly? All because he didn't pay attention. Stubborn ass superior. At least he didn't say it out loud. Ed would kill him slowly and the chief would just torch him.

"NO OF COURSE NOT! LISTEN IF YOU WORRY ABOUT HOW HE'S BEING TREATED YOU SHOULD COME HERE INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO EVERYTHING EVERYONE ELSE TELLS YOU!"

Havoc winced.

Definitely hormones.

Damn Mustang, you aren't a woman so why are you bitchier than normal? He rethought what came to his mind and slapped a hand to his forehead. Of course Mustang had always been like a bitching woman. No wonder one thing sent him over the edge into crazy land. Of course it wasn't always so noticeable.

"Wait I didn't say that-okay fine. Come over. We'll prove to you I'm not walking out on him and he's not so unhappy as Alphonse says he is." There was a pause as Roy listened to the other person on the phone. "Of course Winry's going to take Alphonse's side, she's his wife. Come over and judge then."

Once the receiver was replaced, Havoc quickly rushed back to his reports. Shit, he thought. Mustang isn't really in a good mood. Curse you boss for letting him come back.

"Havoc."

Oh big shit!

"Get me something spicy," was Mustang's only order.

It made Havoc jaw drop. I'm not his damn servant until he blinked and realized. Spicy food? Mustang? He never could stomach it and the fact that he was going out of his way to order someone to do it was surprising. He would have thought he loved to vomit just by the fact alone that spicy food usually did that to him.

"Ugh, anything specific chief?"

"There's that Xingese restaurant down the block that just opened right? Get something there I don't care what."

Once Havoc was almost out the door, he heard Mustang ordering Breda to go down and get him milk. Jeeze Chief if your brat doesn't control you I hope Hawkeye does.

* * *

><p>At around one, Ed threw the door open to the office and grumbled all the way in. Noticing Havoc who wasn't doing shit, the blonde ignored it. He had bigger fish to fry. He was about to go into the Brigadier General's when Havoc quickly grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.<p>

"What the hell let me down Havoc-"Havoc quickly covered his mouth with his hand which only resulted in the older man getting bit and hard.

"Damn it Ed, I don't think you should go in there. He's being sourer than usual. That and he won't admit he has been having stomach pains. And then-"

"Havoc we've been through this, why didn't you call me!"

"Well we currently have no phone since he panicked when we were about to call you and it's a cindered heap on the floor."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Likely story, there's still one outside."

"And risk becoming cinders myself, no thank you. My life is more important than his wrath. Besides it's only because he ate that spicy food. You probably don't remember because you weren't recruited yet but spicy foods cause him to have an upset stomach and vomiting episodes. He ended up in the hospital last time."

"Let me guess, dehydration. Why didn't you stop him?"

Havoc only shrugged.

"He did make it an order. Then soon after he ordered Breda to bring him a gallon full of milk again. He does that every day it was the spicy food that was a new one," Havoc added seeing Ed start to slowly lose it.

"Well what was it yesterday?" Ed asked.

"It was spaghetti and cherries with maple syrup. Saw him eating it myself. I'm just lucky I didn't throw up," Breda got in before Havoc could reply.

Ed sighed.

"Wait what? Did you say cherries and maple syrup? Oh sweet he's gonna be the death of me yet," Ed added in a mumble before banging the door open.

Roy did seem to have a little stomach pain but he wasn't in distress that it was an emergency situation yet.

"Roy, come on. We're going to get you something better to eat. We're going to be taking a few people as well okay?" Ed continued.

"Ed I have to work. Hawkeye took the day off and threatened us bodily harm if we don't get it done."

Ed snorted.

"Well, there's no way you'll be getting it done in that much pain. Look, you're sweating even," he turned to Breda. "Get the brigadier general more milk."

He didn't bother turning around to see their stunned expressions and instead chose to locate the pain. He removed Roy's hand and lightly grazed where the small bump was located. He watched his expressions to see if he responded. It didn't hurt there. That was very good. He didn't know what it was yet but now had two suspicions. He doubted it was cancer as well. Lightly making his way upward, he finally took his hand away. Roy looked at him questionably but Ed just shook his head.

"Dummy I think milk will make it all better this time. Don't eat spicy foods anymore."

"I didn't mean to you know," Roy whined. "I hate that stuff but when I get cravings their always uncontrollable."

"Really? Well just stick to other foods and the cherries and maple syrup if you have to. I'm pretty sure that milk is okay and even though I hate it, I'll let it go for now."

Roy smirked at that.

"I used to be lactose intolerant you know."

Ed's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yup. Couldn't even have anything that contained dairy. It was worse by the fact that I couldn't breast feed. So by the time I was four years old I looked at the most two. I grew out of it though by the time I was in my teenage years though."

Ed nodded.

"Hey Roy. You think you could continue to tell me these things. I've realized I know hardly anything about your childhood. Hell, I don't really even know the man I love!"

Roy seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, but I don't get why you're complaining. I still don't know stuff about you as well."

Ed just chose not to argue so he nodded silently.

"Fine, I'll tell you stuff about me and you do the same."

Roy nodded.

The silence was broken when Breda came back handing over the milk and panting heavily.

"Jeeze sir if you continue to have me do these errands for ya, I'm gonna shed pounds like crazy," Breda missed Roy's glare at the weight thing and Ed hid a smirk. "Maybe you could take them, I know you could use some fattening up-"

"Are you calling me fat?" Roy asked in a deadly calm voice.

Breda finally noticed.

"No sir. I was saying you needed to gain weight because you aren't."

"Well I think you should know the possible reasons for all the blow ups in case you cross him the wrong way again-"

"Don't you dare full metal," Roy warned.

"Oh yes, because what would we do if it's true?" Ed mentally smirked. It didn't escape the notice of the others and Falman who was returning from an assignment with Armstrong.

"Well what is it?" Havoc asked.

Roy sighed and finally waved his hand causing Ed to smirk evilly. Honestly none of them thought the kid was really THAT evil. It seemed lately that both Roy and Ed switched moods.

"Are you gonna say that you and the brigadier general swapped moods or something?" Fuery asked.

Ed shook his head.

"It may be possible that he's carrying my child."

He waited a second. No reaction. He waited another giving them time to get it. Nothing again. Finally he gave up and laid back in the man's couch thinking that they were just really boring. It was then that there was a reaction and it was much bigger than he thought it would be.

"WAIT, THE REASON HE WAS DOING ALL THAT SINCE FOUR MONTHS AGO WAS BECAUSE OF THIS!"

"If it's true it had to be that long," Havoc added once the other three were done spazzing.

"Yeah," Ed replied lazily laying back and closing his eyes.

"So chief, there may be a little miracle in your belly huh?" Havoc went over closer with Roy who was trying to ignore the other subordinates curiosity. "Where is this little bump then? I mean you'd probably be around at least fourteen weeks then so there should be a bump-"

"SHUT UP HAVOC AND GET TO WORK ALL OF YOU BEFORE I DECIDE YOU ARE BETTER OUT OF THE DAMN WINDOWS!"

From his position on the couch, Ed just managed a small smile.

* * *

><p>It was later the next day when Ed realized why he was mad. First off, his teacher now knew that he was in a relationship with an older man. An older man in the military. Second off, this man invited her to come and she was doing so. In fact she was coming over today and Ed found his self scared all over.<p>

"I think Ed that you should calm down. I talked to her and she was fine over the phone."

"That was different moron! When she comes here, I'm gonna end out the same window you threaten to throw you subordinates out of!"

"Nice knowing you," Roy joked.

Ed huffed.

"It's not funny."

"Ed."

The blonde in question looked over and noticed that Roy was thinking of the positive side of things. Hell, he knew that thinking optimistically was sometimes good but he just knew that Roy didn't normally do it.

"I guess I can use the visit. And if she's here next week she could help me force you to the doctor's appointment without receiving another bruise in the face. That took forever to go away and people thought you were abusing me."

That business was a whole different story all together. Jeeze, they even went as far as to complain to the new Brigadier general who took over where Bas Grande had left off. While the greying general wasn't doing all the illegal and imorally wrong projects the other had delved into, he was still a big bastard and if the whole sitation didn't finally come out about where the bruise really had come from, Ed was sure that Roy would have been hearing about it now. Although now that he thought about it, that damned president Haruko seemed to find it more amusing than anything else either.

"What was that Ed?"

Ed squeaked.

"Uh, nothing."

Roy cleared his throat but said nothing. Ed was almost grateful for it except now they had nothing to talk about. He leaned over the sofa he had been staying in whenever he'd been here to see what he was doing. He sweat dropped. Obviously it wasn't paper work. Damn it Roy, can't go an hour without supervision, can ya? It appeared that Roy picked up origami when Ed had been away as well. It was his ass if Hawkeye walked on him making animals from his paperwork.

"Listen Ed, I'm sure when she arrives over here you'll see." He looked over to see Ed glaring at what he was doing. He continued. "When will Al and Winry be coming over anyways? It seemed like a long time ago."

"Yeah," Ed said after a sigh. "It has been, but they decided to wait a couple of months. My teacher's main problem is that she thinks she's my mom sometimes and all mothers like to see their children have kids of their own someday-"

"Yeah we aren't telling her until we know for sure."

Ed fell over.

"We can't ever find out if you refuse to go to the doctor. Damn it Roy, it's not fair!"

Roy just smiled.

"And yet you continue to act like a sniveling child."

Ed quickly stomped on his shoe getting a wince from Roy before yelling, "Oh yeah, I certainly remember a certain baby at the doctor's trashing and struggling before he even knew what he was going to be getting!"

He turned thoughtful again though.

"Come to think of it, you never did keep your promise when you said I wasn't getting any. You were just too horny to resist I bet."

Roy was barely able to ignore that.

"Now play nice because when the family gets here I'm not going to be acting special for them. What they see is what they get-"

"I'd hoped that it included picking us up from the train station!"

Turning hesitantly around, Ed bit back a gulp and waved. He was going to be on the bad side of their wrath no matter what anyways.

"Hi Teacher."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. I do own the characters I made up though. Namely the bartender and Jun Shi.

* * *

><p>NINE<p>

"Well, the phone has been down from commission and will continue to be for the next three weeks when Hawkeye decides we actually deserve to have one."

Edward tried to steer of the obvious confrontation that would happen between his teacher and the love of his live. He couldn't imagine how stupid his boyfriend was being. Didn't he want to survive? Sighing, he turned to Wrath who looked increasingly better than the last time he saw him. He also had an updated arm and leg that made Ed believe that the boy had been to Winry's recently. Ugh, why did fate hate Ed so much? The gate has been cursing him forever since the day he tried human transmutation. Now he was going to be a daddy at nineteen possibly. He bet that that was the gate's sense of humor going as well.

"So Wrath, you got the updated model?"

Wrath seemed interested in the fight going on but once he heard the question, shook his head.

"No need to be jealous Elric. I simply take care of what's given to me so you can't help the fact that I've gotten the best there is to offer so far."

Ed would have snapped back a good retort but since Sig was right behind the very reason for his anger, he decided he valued his life more than gaining a few points against the critter. He was so going to be a good daddy when and if he found out. Their son wasn't going to be mouthy to other adults that deserved respect.

"Sir, you have paperwork."

She had picked a rather inconvenient time to be bringing that subject up now. Still riled up between the argument he was engaging with Izumi, he struck his desk with his fists before glaring at even the lieutenant.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING HOME! HAVOC, DOUBLE WITH THAT REPORT OR HAWKEYE IS TO KEEP YOU AFTER HOURS!"

Havoc hung his head when he heard that but Roy wasn't paying attention. More likely, it was a rage that Edward could only associate with the bump underneath his shirt. He smiled wanly just thinking about it and the supposed things he would be able do when it left his boyfriend's body.

"Sir, you have a bunch of paperwork. Do you want it to pile up again? The due date is at the end of this week-"

"Stop with the whole due date crap, you make it sound like papers are pregnant," Roy snapped grabbing his jacket.

Hawkeye sighed at her bosses antics. Izumi just seemed to watch in amusement and waited until they were out in the hallway. A man quick to anger meant he was rather reckless. Izumi didn't want HER student to be with someone like that. He was already rash and bumping heads with similar personalities only led to trouble in her book.

"So this is how the great colonel proves that what we see is what we get. So far I don't like it. It doesn't impress me and for all I know, you could stand to lose the attitude-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AND SHUT UP! IF THERE'S ONE THING I CAN'T STAND, IT'S A WOMAN AND HER ALL FOR NOTHING ATTITUDE!"

"Mustang, sensitivity training is on Thursday. You had best better be there."

Roy turned around and stiffened, seeing as how it was President Hakuro. He didn't see this one coming and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Izumi was counting on that explosion. Damn that woman. No wonder why Ed shut his mouth in her vicinity. He could blame the stupid hormones for this one but he wasn't so sure it was that entirely. She just had to rile him up by stating that with her observations, he should have never risen in the ranks to become even a colonel as fast as he had. Yup, get behind a line, he thought angrily. So many other people already think I bribed people to get my rank.

"When did this come about sir?"

President Hakuro just smirked.

"It came to my observation that many members would get into trouble with the complaint that they are just too rude and aren't sensitive to their feelings. You are going to be an example so it's a good thing I ran into you first before a young woman had enough and pressed charges of sexual harassment on you."

Roy exploded.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO THAT THING! I'D RATHER GET A BULLET IN THE BRAIN!"

He stopped when there was a click at the base of his skull.

"That could be arranged sir, just say the word and I'll blow you away."

Ignoring Ed's furious cries of 'don't do that,' Hawkeye knew that the sissy wouldn't be able to take the words to heart. Besides it was that loser's fault for yelling at the President. He was going to get demoted if he kept letting feelings take over him like this. She had Edward to blame for this as well though.

"Thursday you say right? I change my mind, I'd like to live a bit longer," Mustang hurriedly said.

Ed sighed a sigh of relief and it was quiet before the President was out of sight. Then-

"I hate you."

Izumi showed no signs of caring though.

"Sir, instead of acting like a bratty child, you are going to go back and complete the rest of your paperwork or I will shoot you and it won't be pretty."

Damn, Ed winced at the harsh words.

He did admit that the lieutenant was right though. Ever since he came back from Rizenbul, all Mustang did was act like a bratty child. Except he was the only one that possibly knew the reason why. He held his breath and waited for his boyfriend to whine some more, it was sadly inevitable.

"Come on Hawkeye, I have a guest!"

"Did you somehow become crippled sir? I'll tell you the same time I tell your subordinates, DO IT OR YOU DON'T GO HOME!"

It ended with Mustang going back, being held at gun point by a furious Hawkeye. Ed honestly couldn't say he that coming but at the same time, he knew that Mustang wasn't going to deal with it in a calm collected manner as he had in the past. He let out the breath he was still holding. It was barely even noon yet too. He glanced at Izumi knowing she was most likely finding this hilarious.

"Teacher, not to seem rude or anything but can you please stop riling him up? He is going to get into a bunch of trouble and he doesn't need your help doing it." His face turned a little blue tinged as he sweat dropped. He might die now but as least he asked it. "Can you please stop picking on my boyfriend?"

He waited a moment.

Nothing.

He started to sweat like crazy just hoping she would kill him or more, just to get the damn wait over with. She did the exact opposite. She hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you Edward! You are finally learning to be responsible. I know I'm tough but I have to be or you'll just be a brat for the rest of your life and we can't have that can we."

Ed was a little relieved until he saw that she was turning back to his boyfriend's office.

"However, I make no promises of what I do to the dog. He did say he could prove to me that he is worthy of you so if he is, this shouldn't be a problem."

Ed just wanted to bury his self. It seemed like his days lately were long and dramatic now too.

"Oy Mustang, you should do your paperwork so you could have some Edward loving time!"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The working day hadn't been the best.<p>

Neither had dinner when all Izumi did was blast away on the three main things she had found wrong with Roy; his manners, his rank, and the weight. Ed could agree on the manners because Roy did need to stop with all the shut up's he's been saying lately but it wasn't just that. Roy was ripping heads off left and right and the sad thing was, was that it rather turned Ed on. He didn't know why seeing an irritable Roy wanted to make him jump the man but it did. Then there was the rank, which Ed knew Roy earned fairly. Roy had lost his best friend before he even had the chance to make it this far. He stopped wanting to be Fuhrer when the Parliament took over. Ed was kind of happy because if Roy did decide to go higher into Presidency, than Ed wouldn't be able to be with there was his weight. Big mistake there. She basically grounded it in him that food mixed with maple syrup and cherries was plain nasty and made you gain weight. She then spent nearly an hour going on and on about the fact that he already looked fat. Ed was offended for the poor man. He wasn't fat and in fact, he didn't even look it besides the small bump and that was only when the shirt was lifted up that it could be seen.

Now Ed was just happy that Roy got away alive and that Ed his self had minimal scarring. Hearing the phone ring, he groaned. It was barely seven in the morning now. He pressed against Roy and tried to snuggle deeper into the other only to realize why he hadn't been doing that lately. It was made harder since Roy still had the habit of sleeping on his side with his mouth opened. He would on occasion drool and he was such a pillow hug, it wasn't even funny anymore. This time though, Roy was purely operating on hormones when he was oblivious to the world like he was now.

"Not now you horny bastard, my teacher's in the next room," Ed seethed.

Oh how he hated that. Figures that in the time it took for Roy to actually enjoy letting Ed lead, it was a time they couldn't. He pushed his lover into the mattress and straddled his hips, careful of the slowly growing bump. Deciding to risk it, he drew his lover into a deep kiss, pushing his tongue in to savor every inch of his boyfriend's mouth. Just as he began to fiddle with the shirt, was when he was interrupted.

"EDWARD, GET THE PHONE!"

It had startled Ed from the bed. Getting back up, he quickly ran down the steps it took to get it, clearly hearing Roy groan before and flopping back onto the bed in a dead sleep. He'd probably have to wrestle him for the pillow again. On second thought, Ed didn't want it anymore. Roy was probably drooling on it as of now anyways.

"Hello?"

"Ed, this is doctor Milton. I know I had you set an appointment but I thought maybe today would be better. In the meantime has he been getting better?"

"There's a growth below his belly button at the moment. He gained some weight too."

The doctor certainly seemed interested in that.

"Well, we'll have to see about that. Last time he was one sixty five and sixty nine inches. I'd doubt it'd be anything too much at the moment. When was the last intercourse where he bottomed?"

Ed blushed red at that question. Sure he was smug about having being able to do that. And Roy did enjoy it. Come to think of it, he now knew why Roy didn't like being on the bottom. It was nice being the one in control. Damn control freak, Ed thought angrily as an afterthought.

"Well, about four months."

"Good, so any other symptoms?"

"Besides the cravings you mean? Our coworker almost threw up at the latest. Cherry and maple syrup in spaghetti. That and the increased amount of milk he drinks."

"He's not going near the alcohol I suspect?"

"Hell no! Mustang told me about a false positive pregnancy test, so I told him he better not have been. He strictly told me he hadn't even thought about it."

"Really? Well according to the labs, he is healthy. In fact the thing I did want to mention was the increased level of HCG in the blood that means he is most definitely pregnant. Then there's the other test, which tests the exact level of HCG. I'm gonna need another lab to see what the number is at now but I can tell you now, it's increased by then. I am leaning to believe that he was eleven and a half weeks then."

"Oh."

He was speechless to say the least. A baby? A real live thing inside of his boyfriend! It should have been impossible but with the things he saw, he suddenly saw reason. After Homunculi Ed doubt there was anything he could not believe was possible. He found his self slowly smiling. A baby! He was getting his wish and with the person he loved. His smile faded as he remembered who was here. Damn, now she was going to kill them both for having unprotected sex.

"So Ed how's four o'clock sound to you? If it's alright make sure he's thirty minutes early. Usually I would ask the patients to come fifteen minutes prior but this patient is sort of difficult, yes?"

"Okay," Ed managed with a gulp.

"We'll discuss the options at the appointment as well. I've only ever seen one other happen and the baby died around the twenty ninth week of pregnancy. A male body just can't handle all the hormones."

Ed didn't like how this was going but he really felt he should ask. He didn't want something that would risk his boyfriend's health and it even outweighed his want for a child. Nothing was more important to him.

"Doctor, say he did carry the child and it went to full term. What is the chances of him not making it through the delivery?"

"Mr. Elric right? I don't want to scare you by telling you this but he is definitely not going to be full term. He'll be close which will be enough hopefully and if he carries the child long enough and it's alive then, it's going to be by C-section. A natural childbirth would most likely kill him and possibly the baby."

Ed was still pondering that when he heard the ring tone.

* * *

><p>Ed collapsed back into bed when he felt arms encircle him. At first he didn't respond, until he felt the man nibbling on his earlobe. He groaned before pushing his lover back down on the mattress. He made his way over and kissed him tenderly on the lips.<p>

"Why are you so damn horny?" Ed asked aloud although he never did expect an answer.

He started making his way down, removing articles of his boyfriend's clothing as he went. He could hear Mustang's wanting moans and grinned before putting his hands down the trousers of his pajamas to stroke his member. He smirked when Mustang instinctively bucked his hips at the motion. Ed held him down as his strokes become faster. Knowing his teacher wouldn't want to wake up to the sound of her student having sex, he pulled him into another kiss, drowning his louder moans.

It was when he felt the liquid on his hands, that he knew he succeeded in making him cum. Mustang glared up to him.

"Now I have to take a shower dumb ass!"

"No, now we get to make all the noises we want in the shower."

Ed wasn't positive but he could've sworn that Mustang stopped complaining about what he did afterwards. After all, who would complain when it was a better excuse for shower sex?

* * *

><p>"So you enjoyed screaming in the shower Elric?"<p>

Ed turned bright red. He didn't know that Wrath even knew about sex let alone how it worked being a homunculus and all. He glanced to see if Roy even had the decency to blush because it was him that was doing the screaming and certainly not Ed. He was stumped to find he wasn't even paying attention. He glared.

"Hey Edward, you think you could be quieter in the morning, you're screaming woke me up!"

This time Roy blushed a little although he kept his expression neutral and didn't even act like he was offended that it was brought up. Ed knew when to leave things well enough alone so he turned to continue making the oatmeal he was planning when both his teacher and Wrath said those things.

"It's not like you haven't done it anyways," Roy finally snapped.

Oh great, not today Roy, Ed groaned. Why couldn't he learn to hold his tongue? He kept doing it and Izumi would just continue to make a spectacle out of him. In the end, he learnt nobody beat his teacher in these games. She was just that good. He quickly turned back to brunch, ignoring their heated conversing and watching the clock, counting down the hours until he brought Roy in kicking and screaming to the doctors.

"I bet it was you screaming. You look like a screamer," Izumi finally declared.

Roy shut up at that and instead went back to the milk he had been drinking. Izumi smirked knowingly and turned to her husband who was just there watching everything go down without a word. Ed wondered idly if her husband would follow her had she gone to hell. He shook that thought away and instead continued pondering stuff about the baby. He'd need to get baby stuff but if the baby didn't even make it to twenty five weeks, what would he do then? He decided not to do anything until the last month. It would do great then.

"ED DEFEND YOUR BOYFRIEND! TELL YOUR TEACHER I'M NOT A RECKLESS IDIOT!"

"EDWARD TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEND HIS SELF AND TO STOP BEING A WHINY CRYBABY!"

Ed massaged his forehead feeling a headache come on. Is this what Al has had to deal with whenever Winry and I fight, he asked his self thoughtfully. Note to self, don't fight with Winry so that it's easier on Al from now on.

"ED!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW? I AM DAMN SICK OF YOUR COMPLAINING AND OF YOUR FUCKING BITCHING! YOU BITCH, MOAN, AND WHINE TWENTY FOUR HOURS A DAY! I KNOW THAT THE HORMONES IN YOUR BODY IS SOMETHING TO GET USED TO BUT IF OTHERS CAN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO! DAMN IT ROY, YOU'RE PREGNANT, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A TERMINAL ILLNESS AND EVEN THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BITCH AND COMPLAIN AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE!"

It was after Ed exploded that he realized what he said and cupped his mouth in horror. Did the damage already have to be done? He whimpered realizing that it was awfully quiet. Sure enough, Izumi looked surprised, Sig was shocked, Wrath looked like he swallowed his spit, and Roy just looked annoyed.

"Nice going, I was just trying to get your attention to get me more milk, it can't be that hard-" Ed stuck a bagel in his mouth, cutting off the complaining that he was already getting accustomed to.

Before he could remove the piece of food from his mouth in order to continue, Ed slammed another glass on the table filled to the top with milk. Oh, now he knew why Al was so careful around Winry when she was pregnant all those times. Then there was the fact that she was scary even when she wasn't pregnant. He suddenly remembered her wrench number LIX. He flinched at the thought.

"What did you say Edward?"

"He said-"

"Mommy isn't deaf you moron!" Roy didn't seem to take to heart the fact that Wrath had insulted him and merely leaned over the table, resting his hand on his chin.

"You know, a kid like you should be in school. You're gonna waste your smarts if you continue to rebel."

"Shut up, I'm not the one that took it up the ass and got knocked up now did I?"

Izumi glared.

"You know, now that I think about it. It's highly unusual that a male get knocked up. Are you really sure that he's a hundred percent pregnant? I don't want to have a lying cheat of a bastard dating you."

Ed shook his head.

The truth was out, he minus well tell now. Besides, they already hated Roy and nothing would change their opinion of the man that was currently trying to keep down the rage he had from Wrath's comment. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He put the bowl of oatmeal in front of Mustang but decided to hide the mustard. He wasn't in the mood for his weird eating habits today. He seemed to sense it but nonetheless dumped milk sugar and Ed flinched at this-chocolate sauce.

"That baby making you eat all that?" Sig finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

Roy glanced at Ed and Ed quickly motioned for him to answer the man.

"Baby wants a lot of things. It mostly likes the milk."

Wrath sighed and eyed Izumi. He knew that she was awfully sad about him but tried to hide it. Truth was, he wished his mommy could have another baby. It seemed like Winry having Alex had made her sad far more than she ever admitted and now there was gonna be another baby; something she couldn't have.

"I think you should talk to the doctor about a diet that is actually beneficial for the baby. Our baby was born dead you know. And the fact that you aren't supposed to be carrying a kid in your belly at all could be a problem. You need to see a doctor."

Roy shook his head furiously at the suggestion. No doctors! Hell he wasn't going to the doctors even if it killed him. Wait, when the baby was born, he'd have to go. He shook his head again and moaned.

"Why couldn't you carry the baby Ed, I mean you wanted the baby more. Now I'll have to go to the hospital and actually have the baby-"

"There's this thing called a C-section you're having Roy. You're not having a natural birth, it would kill you."

Roy looked up thoughtfully.

"True, but it would still mean going to the hospital and popping a kid-"

"YOU ARE THE WORST MAN I HAVE EVER MET! JUST THINK ABOUT IT FOR A SECOND. FOR SOME REASON YOU WERE GIVEN A MIRACLE AND INSTEAD YOU'RE BITCHING AND CARRYING ON AS THOUGH THE KID IS A BURDEN! SOME OF US DON'T GET THE CHANCE AND INSTEAD HAVE TO SETTLE FOR WATCHING OTHERS AROUND THEM HAVE THE CHILDREN!"

Izumi finally slammed her bowl down and left, leaving a silent Roy after it was finished and an awkward kind of quietness. Ed shook his head and turned to glare at Roy. He shouldn't have been so bitchy only to find him looking like he already regretted it.

"I didn't mean to seem like it was a burden. It's been growing inside of me and I never once thought that. I love this little thing even though I do end up throwing up six times a day without medication. It stopped today though."

"I'm glad Roy. I need to ask you to stay here, I'll see if she forgives us yet," Ed looked over and grimaced.

It was now or never though.

* * *

><p>"Teacher?"<p>

Ed took that as a good sign and slipped in to see Izumi staring out of the window. He sighed. He knew that she did human transmutation all those years ago on her stillborn child. Sometimes he forgot because Wrath was still here. He was her child, even though he didn't act like one. It kind of made sense now though all those times she visited Winry and Alphonse. She desperately tried for years and the result was a dead son turned homunculus. Winry and Al didn't even try and they had Alex. Ed wanted a child despite everything else and he finally found out that Roy was going to have one as well. It probably was a slap in the face for her really.

"Teacher, Roy didn't mean it like that. He had his first doctor's appointment in so many years and it was so long, he fears it. They remind him of the war and of the doctors lives he took in Ishbal. He loves it though and I'm sorry I never saw this. You help us so much." He saw that she was doing her best to ignore him but he felt a need to continue. "I don't know who's worse about protecting me, you or Roy. You see, you tried to save me from the dangers of human transmutation because you made that mistake but I didn't listen. Roy, well he does everything for me. Even before we went out, he got leads for me, looked out for my wellbeing, and if there was something horrible, he'd try to hide it thinking for my feelings. I feel like the selfish one because I never did as much for you guys as you have done for me? I mean-"

"You have done a lot Edward. You sold your life to the military in order to get your brother's body back. You were willing to give up children so that you could be with Roy. You selflessly love those people close to you with all your heart. I thought that the similarities between you two would tear you apart. I guess I'm wrong."

Ed came closer to his teacher and hesitantly pulled her into a hug. He wasn't very surprised when she hugged back but he was shocked when she began to cry. Tears stained the back of his shirt but he didn't really mind much. She needed to get this out so he was going to let her. Once she was quiet again, he thought about the two most strongest people he knew. They never cried to his knowledge so crying was something he thought was a shameful act only he did, but now. Now he knew that crying was a way to express when you were sad or what was lost. It made him admire his teacher more.

"Edward." He glanced up at his teacher in askance and she sighed. "Please promise me this. If you were to ever lose your baby for whatever reason, promise me you would never try human transmutation. It only leads to more pain."

"Teacher, I promise." Ed meant it. He could never do that to his baby, regardless of how old he was. "I won't and I doubt Roy would let me. I'm more afraid of how Roy would handle it. At first he only wanted a baby for me but he is going to love that baby a lot more and all because he's carrying it in his body."

"Ed let me tell you this. You love that man like I've been seeing than the only thing you need to do is love him more. There's a thin line between love and hate but the only cure for that is to love some more. It will be hard, so hard because of his stupid childish fear but we'll work around it okay?"

"Yes, teacher."

Izumi smiled and tenderly tucked a strand behind his ear.

"Ed you can call me Izumi you know. I stopped being your teacher for a while."

"Thank you." Ed paused feeling a warmth run through him that he's only ever associated with his mom. He smiled and hugged her again, wondering if he could keep coming about this good luck he was having despite all the bad things he had to go through.

"Izumi."

He could feel her finally smiling through the tears and that was all he could do to smile broadly back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. I do own the characters I made up though. Namely the bartender and Jun Shi.

* * *

><p>TEN<p>

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Ed groaned.

"Roy, let go of that pole right now and stop acting like a bratty child! You promised that you would try to be good for me!"

Izumi stood nearby with an amused smirk. Who knew the famous flame alchemist was afraid of going to a simple doctor's office. She seriously thought of getting Sig to remove him. They were almost in damn it. They had gotten him in the car fine but she could tell that the closer they got, the more his heart sped up. He was already a shaking mess in the back seat by the time they were only three blocks away. Ed didn't seem able to successfully distract him either. Was it always the wimpy ones that ended up knocked up?

"You dog, let go of that thing and stop stressing, do you want to lose your baby already?" Izumi finally asked dead calm about it.

She knew that Mustang paused for a couple of seconds, allowing his hold to loosen slightly. She sighed finally and signaled her husband to grab him. She followed quietly behind Ed who was insistent on staying close in case something bad happened. He even tried to sooth him as they headed inside the clinic. Luckily they did get here thirty minutes prior or else it would have been a much bigger hassle.

"I'm checking in for Roy Mustang." The look on the lady's face told them that she expected the actual patient to do it. Ed wasn't able to concentrate with his boyfriend frantically trying to fight them. He even kicked Wrath's Automail leg on accident.

He was howling in pain for a bit afterwards before continuing to struggle. Izumi couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing to goad the man into shouting matches but another to actually see him in distress because of a trauma in the past. She wasn't by any means heartless. So she glared at the lady behind the desk as Ed continuously switched between trying to check them in and watching Roy's behavior in worry.

"That man over there is the patient checking in. For obvious reasons we can't expect him to just jump up here and do it his self. Talk to the damn doctor, he's expecting the man."

"I'm sorry but are you family of the patient…only family members could-"

"Is here, this is the patient's fiancé, does that qualify?" Izumi interrupted.

Ed gaped at her.

When Izumi finally got the lady to hand over the sheet so that she could get him to sign for his beloved boyfriend, she shoved it in the lady's hand again without a word and turned back to the waiting area. Ed was still a little shocked at what the woman told the lady at the desk.

"Why did you-Uh Izumi I'm not his, he's not-"

"Well he is now so you better start searching for a ring!" Izumi snapped.

Ed was quiet but seemed to be rather happier than he was a minute ago. He cautiously grabbed Roy's arm and signaled for Sig to release him. Roy would soon pass out from all the activity, even sooner because now he was farther along and there was another living in his body. He already seemed close so there was no danger of being hit. The only worry he had was the large gasps as he continuously hyperventilated at the prospect of seeing the doctor. He sighed when he saw that he was holding onto to the thread of consciousness he had left stubbornly. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips ignoring Wrath's disgusted look.

"Roy calm down. You haven't even saw the doctor yet and you're already panicking. If you stop, I'll get you something." He knew that wasn't going to work but one could try, couldn't they. "Don't you want to see how the baby looks like?"

Roy looked up in surprise and Ed knew that he had won at least one round. He continued, hoping that Roy was holding onto his every word. He was already beginning to breathe easier but Ed knew it was only a matter of time he still had before passing out was imminent due to the quick beats of his heart.

"Yeah, the doctor said we could see an image of the baby today. Aren't you lucky?"

He glimpsed the doctor at the entrance and knew Roy needed to be distracted a little longer. He continued to tell him what he knew about the visit omitting any labs that he knew was going to happen today. He'd leave that to the doctor to actually explain. He had hoped that by the time he was done, that Roy would be more willing to see the doctor but it just proved that he wasn't ever going to be used to it.

In the room, it took them all to hold him down while the nurse got vitals and labs out of the way while he screamed colorful obscenities, which Ed wished, could have been left after the visit when they were in the vicinity of the bedroom. Izumi seemed to have a knowing smile at that, one Ed didn't like. How much did she know anyways, he wondered.

Once they were taken, the nurse tried to get his weight only to have him fight them with that. Ed looked over wondering if there was anything he could do to keep Roy from freaking out. He was a damn wuss.

"You're just proving that your fat you know," Izumi interrupted his babbling nonsense. "You told me you weren't fat but you're afraid."

Ed let her get away this time hoping it would work but to his disdain, he only got more of the colorful words that Roy seemed to like throwing off without a second thought. Deciding it would be too much at the moment, they pushed him back onto the exam table and kept him down while the nurse collected the items and left. The doctor was a lot sooner to enter than before and had another behind him.

"This here is our OB doctor, Dr. Richards. He has dealt with pregnancies for over thirty years and even was the primary physician for that one patient I told you about Ed."

Ed nodded in understanding. The other doctor though was considerably younger and didn't seem to beat around the bush like Dr. Wilkins did. Ed knew that Roy's anxiety only increased by ten folds because he couldn't deal with one doctor. Two just got him into blind panic. Wrath thought it was too damn funny though and Ed found his self wanting to hit him for it.

"Wrath, stop. You are scared of things as well. What would you say if you got a shot today?"

Wrath instantly ceased his teasing at the mention of a shot but Roy on only hearing the word shot, picked up his screaming and thrashing. The other doctor sighed.

"Get me some people to assist in restraining him. Seriously Wilkins, you are too kind to the patients. No wonder you get no respect."

"Gee, and I wonder why they respect you too much," Dr. Wilkins remarked dryly relaying it to the nurse.

"You're going to restrain him. Why?" Ed could have told them the first time without the bruised face but now, it was just adding icing to the cake.

"Listen Mr.-"

"Elric. Edward Elric."

"Okay, Mr. Elric. He isn't going to calm down anytime soon for the examination and I have a feeling he isn't going to want everyone in here for a portion of the exam."

"What is the –"

"He needs his yearly physical as well. I didn't see one in here. The kind doctor here removed the labs we would have needed today which is a help. Unfortunately, being pregnant, he can't get his shots right now. He is going to need an ultrasound and if it's okay with you and the patient, then they can see it."

"What is the exam that-"

"He's going to need a prostate exam."

"Oh." Was Ed's only reply.

He winced in sympathy. Hell it was a good thing that he didn't need his yet. He didn't like that they had to restrain him because part of him believed that Roy would never get used to doctors if they tied him up every time they examined him. Once they had him on his stomach and tied with the restraints, Richards handed Wilkins a pair of gloves and took a pair his self. The Curtis's had since then left the room to wait outside. They would be back in for the ultrasound.

"What do you want me-"he was cut off from Roy's panicked scream and wished he would be knocked out.

It was required though. Wilkins situated Ed on the other side so that he could distract Roy as much as possible. Ed doubted he would be able to but did want to give it a shot. The man acted like he was younger every time he was forced into this building. He knew he wasn't going to like the exam either, so he quickly tried to think up a topic.

"Hey Roy, you want to go home?"

Roy quickly nodded. Ed would have felt more pity had Roy hadn't shaken his head like a damn kid wanting to avoid punishment. He knew getting Roy to do anything was a trip in itself though. He caressed Roy's face with his hands, slowly easing his insecurities and explaining how it was almost over whilst the doctors prepared the examination.

"Come on Roy talk to me. You told me you would tell me something about you."

"I don't wanta-"He broke off trying to wiggle away from the intrusion behind him and only whimpered when he couldn't.

It was in reality only like a minute but felt like longer before the intrusion left and Roy let out a shaky breath. He didn't know what that was but before he got to ask Ed pulled him into a kiss. A searing kiss that he only broke away when the whole examination process was done. Seeing him calm down a bit, Ed looked over to the doctors.

"If he doesn't do anything, can I let him out of these-"

Richards nodded.

Ed quickly removed them and pushed him back onto the exam table laying on his back this time, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look anywhere but at the doctors. He definitely didn't want to explain what had happened in the examination today. If he hadn't been pregnant, Roy would have most likely been better about it.

"Is the vomiting going down Mr. Mustang?" Wilkins looked up from the chart to get the answer.

Roy wasn't looking over but still watching Ed. Ed sighed and asked if he was using the medication to prevent him from throwing up. No and no. The doctors nodded. By then the Curtis's were back in although Wrath seemed smug about it while Roy lay still, tired out from all the struggling. Richards lifted his shirt before Roy could complain and smeared a clear substance over his lower abdomen inducing a shout from the man.

"Does it have to be so cold," Roy moaned.

Ed just kept trying to keep him calm while Richards placed the instrument against his belly. Moving it around, Wilkins turned the screen for them so that they could see what it was the other was doing. Ed saw it. It was a baby alright. It wasn't as big as Ed would've thought with the bump and all but he imagined that the doctors knew what they were doing and would tell him.

"Now Mr. Mustang," Wilkins began. "I'm told that you eat a lot already. That's good. I think you should eat much more."

Richards rolled his eyes.

"This here should be a fifteen week fetus. The baby is smaller than it should be. What we're trying to tell you is to get a better diet. I'll give you a pamphlet on the way out. You better get weighed, that's important as well. Anyhow, this is going to be a complicated OB since you're a male. Any stomach pain and you go straight to the hospital. Any bleeding or any discharge, hospital. No smoking or drinking. And every other week after you reach the twenty fourth mark, you're going to be seeing me at my small clinic."

Roy didn't seem happy about the last bit but wisely shut his mouth. Ed couldn't believe it, the baby was a miracle in itself. He quickly listened to all the recommendations and put it in the back of his mind for later use.

"Would I have to stop working, I need to work. The military doesn't pay paternity leave to unmarried men." Ed hadn't thought of that either.

That meant when Roy was at home, he would need someone to watch him and Ed would have to work for the both of them. On second thought, he wondered why he wasn't the one pregnant. He decided to suck it up and work this out though.

"After your twenty eight weeks and only if you keep it easy in work. No excessive things."

"He only does paperwork anyways," Ed supplied receiving a glare from Roy for it. "Is it alright for him to have so many gallons of milk?"

"Yes, it's healthy for the baby. I don't see-"

"I mean it doctor. He has like three gallons in one morning. I'm saying if you count before noon morning anyhow."

Richards looked at this oddly and frowned. It really wouldn't hurt and the baby was going to get a lot of calcium in the long run. He shrugged and nodded. Roy seemed to be getting calmer now that they were just talking and nobody was actually doing any physical examinations. The baby was a little small wasn't that bad of a thing just yet. Ed wondered why but then Richards just smiled.

"Mr. Mustang was born three and a half weeks early and weighed a healthy five pounds. He was pretty small so that goes to say, he would have been a small baby if he were full term as well. I take it you were normal size when you were born?"

"Yes, I was never told otherwise," Ed answered happy for once it wasn't his height they were making fun of.

"Yeah, well then there's going to be the C-section we obviously have to do. You are to no circumstance deliver naturally. It would kill you and possibly harm the baby."

Roy nodded.

"Now get out of here. I'll give you the number of my clinic with the lady up front and see you in five weeks."

Roy groaned but only stopped from the glare he received. He hopped down but before he could even leave the nurse came back and demanded he get the weight. She seemed surprised by the number and pushed him back towards the table before calling Richards back in.

"Have you felt the baby yet?"

Roy shook his head.

"Okay, the baby was definitely moving. You don't by any chance have a nutrition problem?"

Again Roy told him no with the shake of his head.

"You only gained one pound between today and that visit a couple of weeks ago!" Richards sighed. "Okay, I'm giving you a schedule to follow by. You need to gain the weight. Mr. Elric, make the appointment for next Wednesday instead. Make sure he eats when he's hungry and don't you dare skip a meal."

If there was ever a time that Ed was confused, it would be now.

* * *

><p>Roy groaned.<p>

He tried to turn onto his other side and bury his self further into the pillow. No good. He felt an odd roll from inside his stomach and nearly panicked again. He glanced at the time and seeing that it was only three a.m. he cursed. He tried laying on his back and dozing off again when he felt something else instead. It felt more like a tiny kick. Roy's eyes widened and he quickly snatched Ed's sleeves and pulled.

"Wha-I'm trying to sleep Roy. Izumi gets on the train today doofus."

"Then tell your kid to stop kicking me so I could get some sleep," Roy whined trying to force Ed to stay awake. It turned out that all he had to say was that.

"The baby-baby kicked?" he quickly pushed him back down and tried to feel.

Roy rolled his eyes and tried to close his eyes, only to be jerked awake by an excited squeal. He groaned when he felt the tiny kick again, only to be surprised when Ed felt it too. They were told it would be a little bit before that happened. Approximately a minute later, he was get felt all over, much to Roy's annoyance.

"Leech, get off me so I could go back to sleep!"

"But Roy, I'm feeling the baby kick! It must be awesome to feel it from the inside instead of where I'm from huh?"

Roy whimpered before burying his face in the pillow. He thought it felt weird. But seeing as how Ed was genuinely happy, he couldn't help but smile. He let Ed drone on for a little while about how the little guy was going to learn so much from the both of them. He continued on and on before Roy just got tired and pushed him away.

"I love the baby and everything Ed but I love my sleep too. Besides you can touch me in the morning just how I like it-"

"But what if the baby feels it? I don't know how it would work with you being a guy and-"

"Our baby isn't necessarily be a boy you know. It could still be a girl."

"No it will definitely be a boy. I want a son anyways."

Roy just crashed onto his side. He really wanted to sleep but after feeling another roll, he groaned and threw the blankets off them.

"Roy what attitude are you in now. I want to sleep again."

"Well I can't with the baby rolling, fluttering, and kicking. I'm done sleeping until it stops."

"You don't mean that baby. The kid just wants some attention. It doesn't know that his papa is being a miserable old bear."

Roy huffed and crossed his arms. Ed smiled and pushed him back into the pillow. Before Roy could get up, Ed wrapped him around the middle. Eyeing him in shock, he waited for Ed to explain what he was doing.

"I'm going to calm the baby down. It seems that when daddy is holding papa, the baby knows it's safe no matter what."

Roy couldn't help but feel at the sentiment that Ed was getting at.

"At least you're not calling our baby a him again."

"It's going to be a boy just you watch. I'm gonna name it if it's a him too. It's going to be, hmm. That's a good question, I should think cause now I get to name him."

"Good because when it's a girl I'm going to name her and I already have a name."

"What is it?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you until I'm about to pop."

"I'll leave you alone then and let the baby kick. You will never get to sleep," Ed groused threateningly.

"And make me and baby suffer? Not a chance Ed. I know you."

Ed nodded.

He did know him and pretty well. He decided he didn't need the name right at the moment anyways. Roy pulled him put to him and wrapped his arms around him instead. Ed smiled but placed his arms around his middle. They both fell asleep, Ed hearing his lover's steady heartbeat and the baby's light kicks every once in a while. Since he was right in his arms, though, Ed doubt he would wake up. He smiled at his brilliance. He happily continued to sleep to the two things most important to him, silently thanking whoever in the universe made it possible that Ed was able to meet Roy and make a baby with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. I do own the characters I made up though. Namely the bartender and Jun Shi.

* * *

><p>ELEVEN<p>

It was already a terrible morning and it wasn't even eight. Roy didn't appreciate being woken up either by the stupid stack of paperwork being put on his desk by an irate Hawkeye either. Damn, he needed to show more authority around the place, but the problem was was the fact that his sleep was being interrupted. Yawning, he settled back onto his desk and began to doze off.

"Sir!"

Groaning, he squinted awake and seeing it was Havoc and Breda, tried to close them again. The bullet that grazed the wall just above his head prevented him from doing so. He sat up on his elbow and at least attempted to pretend he was interested. He was about to nod off again when he realized they were staring at him strangely.

"Yes?"

"Sir, you seem more tired than usual. Don't tell me the shrimp is keeping you up with-AHEM, certain activities-"

"EVEN IF THAT WAS THE REASON, IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Havoc stepped back, deciding not to mess with the brigadier general today. He was definitely far moodier, grouchier, and he seemed to be beyond exhausted. He had no idea why he would be that way after the appointment he had yesterday. He wasn't whining about it particularly and he wasn't being forced which was a bonus. Havoc would have thought that the chief would have gotten more sleep given the early day off but it was proven otherwise.

"No need to shout the lieutenant's eardrums off sir. I think that you should pay attention to your paperwork before you find yourself in need of sensitivity training again. Do you want to go back to it?"

Roy flinched.

It was horrible beyond belief and not because he wanted to torch everyone in there. Everyone else that attended were simple cadets that didn't know how to hold their tongue when given a command. Put together the fact that the baby was continuously keeping him up at night and the annoying wanna be officers, he really felt like crying by the time they got to 'tell your feelings' time. It was a fucking counseling session. After that he demanded a break so that he could take piss. It was absurd, an absolute mess and he was never going again!

"Breda I don't care about your crappy reenactment of whoever it was that pissed off parliament this time. I say good riddance to that lousy son of a bitch. I'm taking a piss so Breda, I want that gallon of milk in my office pronto and Havoc, make sure Ed is in the office right away when he gets here. I don't want him screwing around!"

They saluted the superior officer before carrying out the orders. Before they did though, they looked at Hawkeye with increased curiosity and could have sworn that she was just as surprised by this.

"Did he just-"

"Since when did he start going to the bathroom more? In fact, why is his bitching getting worse and not better?"

Hawkeye just sighed.

"Please don't make more work out of this. I'm going to get to the bottom of this soon, maybe sooner since Ed seems to know."

She didn't seem to hold a malice of any kind but it was soon contradicted when Roy returned to the office and found a brand new stack in the dead center of his desk.

"HAWKEYE!"

Yup some things never changed.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Izumi had left and the second OB appointment. The doctor decided that the weight gain wasn't an issue for the time being and if he hadn't gained five more pounds by the time he was twenty weeks, then they'd worry. Roy was not happy to hear that he was expected to gain more weight. Even more so that they decided to wait to tell their coworkers about the baby. It was decided by Izumi that Roy was already obscenely pissed as it was and by telling the others, it would give him an excuse to act more of an ass than he already was but also informed him that he should tell Al soon. Roy was right there and didn't like hearing her tell this to his lover without considering him, which ended with him not talking to Ed for nearly the whole day.<p>

On the off hand, he wasn't happy about a lot of things at the moment. Especially when Ed said that he didn't want to have actual intercourse with the chance that the baby could feel it without consulting the doctor first. It was absurd but he could somewhat understand even if he was too horny to see reason. That had been a week ago that Ed had told the irritable man that. Now however, Ed reasoned that Richards did say that it shouldn't affect Roy until he was later in the pregnancy and couldn't lay on his back because of the pressure the additional weight would put on his organs. Ed sighed and pushed him into his seat before easing the man out of his trousers. Roy didn't seem to mind but then he hardly did when it had anything remotely to do with sex.

"Ed, what is it that you're gonna do to solve this problem, I mean?"

"I should give you a herb to make you less horny but I don't know what it would do to the baby yet…"

Ed trailed off sticking his hand in his boyfriend's boxers. Roy moaned when he felt the strokes and could barely stop his self from screaming in pleasure. He doubted that the neighbors would want to hear anything next door. They complained when they heard them in the shower during the Curtis' visit.

Having succeeded in hardening his boyfriend, Ed grinned before taking the member into his mouth triggering a string of curses from Roy. Smirking from his position, Ed began bobbing his head eager to hear the shouts of ecstasy from the man he loved so much. Finally with a shout, Roy released his self into Ed's mouth. The younger one released the now weeping member with a pop and quickly captured Roy's lips in a kiss sharing the seed from Roy's recent orgasm.

"Ed did I tell you how much I love you lately?"

"You could, I definitely tell you often."

Roy nodded and would have gotten down on his hands and knees but Ed stopped him.

"Come on to the bedroom."

Usually Roy had a problem with orders but seeing as how it was Ed and it was sex, he quickly obliged. He was pushed back into the mattress as soon as he got there. Ed climbed over him and savored their kiss, exploring every inch inside his boyfriend's mouth. He felt Roy hardening again and smirked. He was really horny often and Ed was getting to like that. With some exceptions of course. He pulled his own clothes off before turning to Roy. He placed his fingers near his mouth causing the man to arch his eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't want to –"

"Yeah, yeah but the doctor said it wouldn't harm anything and the only reason I said no in the first place was the fear that it was gonna harm the baby. Do you want it or not?" He grinded his hips down on Roy, making him moan.

Roy just barely suppressed a shudder before opening his mouth and allowing Ed to place the fingers into his mouth. While Ed was turned on by how hot the man was doing that, he quickly removed them since they were lubricated enough. Situating his hand at Roy's entrance, he stuck one in, thrusting it in and out, scissoring the entrance. He did the same with a second and third finger, stretching his boyfriend before removing them.

"Since somebody forgot the lubricant-"

"How was I supposed to know you'd want to get it on today of all days?" Roy couldn't help but argue.

"See and that is why you're going to lubricate everything. You curse enough for both of us with words I didn't even know existed. Now put your mouth to good use if you want to feel good."

Roy paused a second before taking Ed's hardened cock into his mouth. Ed shuddered at the heat of Roy's tongue and almost cummed right then and there. He quickly removed it only to move Roy onto his side.

"You need to get used to this way baby. The weight you gain is gonna make it hard for your back," his breath tickled Roy's earlobe and he groaned at the loss of heat before Ed moved behind him.

Once he was fully seated in him, he waited for Roy to grow accustomed to it before he began thrusting in and out. At Roy's cries of more and harder, he began to move at a faster pace moans and groans matching the other. His other hand jerked Roy off to the time of his movements.

Roy yelled out his name before he cummed and with a grunt Ed shortly followed, releasing his seed into Roy. He pulled out and laid beside the man. He waited a few moments to catch his breath and then another two to decide how to approach the subject that he wanted to bring to Roy's attention. The man was brilliant but he doubted even he thought about it.

"Roy," Ed finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You really liked it didn't you?" Ed hesitated, deciding to delay the subject he wanted to bring up.

"Hmmmm."

Ed gave a tiny laugh and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around his middle so that his palms were on his boyfriend's slightly bloated stomach. It was weird really. He never expected in a million years to make a baby with anyone and even less with him. Rubbing it in a circular motion, he could feel Roy start to relax under his touch. He loved this side to him, he really wanted the guy to get to sleep more often than not but he really had to talk to him, so he removed his hands causing Roy to groan in annoyance.

"Come on, you're supposed to be mellow. You just got some," Ed reminded him.

"Fine, but the baby doesn't move as much when you're hand is there."

"That's because the baby knows both his parents are here," was the smart reply.

"Not a he."

"Keep saying that. When it is, I'll laugh at you for forever and a day. I'm gonna name him Royce Edward. See? Both your name and mine. I considered my brother's but this is our baby not his so as long as we make Al an uncle, I think he'll be happy regardless."

"It would be nice of us to name the baby in his honor though. He'd be a proud uncle and pointless too since it's going to be a girl."

Ed sighed.

"Still not telling the name yet Roy?"

"Nope, you will know it eventually though because we're having a daughter."

Ed nodded, humoring the man.

"Fine, say we have a daughter. Don't you think it would be harder to raise her? She'll have to wear dresses and skirts. Roy we'd have to chase boys away from her with sticks-"

"My alchemy would blow them away first."

"Okay, with alchemy," Ed lamented. "But that's just it. Then they get periods, something that neither of us experience-you never had one right?"

Roy glared.

"Of course not you ass. This is an exception. I'm sure I'm gonna bleed plenty from the aftermaths of a temporary uterus."

"Just checking but that's another thing too. She'll end up with some jerk that would get her pregnant and leave her by herself."

"Yeah that won't happen. Besides didn't the same thing sort of happen with us. I am a jerk but I was the one that got knocked up and nobody is leaving. It would break my heart if we were apart."

Ed's eyes softened. He really loved this man. He waited for Roy to turn around and face him before putting his arms around his neck. Not a day would go by that once separated that he missed him. For his smiles and his quirks but most of all this. One side of the bed would often be empty where Roy should be. He couldn't handle that the most. He was used to using Roy as a human pillow even though the man found a pillow a lot more interesting to hug.

"Yeah. Hey Roy?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you ever think of marriage?"

There, the question was finally asked. Ed braced his self for the answer. He remembered when Izumi told him he minus well be and he couldn't agree more. Not the fact that since they were having a baby that they should get married but he was with him long enough and he didn't love him any less. It was proven more times than one that he wasn't going to be chased away by Roy either.

"I wonder why you're asking me this. Whenever you bring up a subject it's because you oddly put much thought into it. First a relationship, then a baby, and now marriage. Don't you think you're doing it backwards. A baby is supposed to come after marriage."

Ed sighed.

The man never took things seriously either. The man in question placed his lips, which was twisted into a smirk near his ear and whispered, "I bet your brother didn't wait. You think he and Winry went on about it when we were at that beach house. You remember that don't you?"

Ed pushed Roy away and blushed.

That was when he was following Al's advice and decided that he should be cautious of the man that captured his heart. They ended up with a shortage of rooms there and both of them had had to share. Winry and Al happened to be next door to them. It was hard to tell if Alex had been made then or during the honeymoon in which Winry swore Alex was made in a heat of passion. Ed's spying on them was off so he wouldn't ever be able to know but it did bring him closer to Roy and the man had finally confessed his feelings to him then. And now he was going to be a daddy, Roy a papa. Come to think of it, that was when he had a theory on relationships and why they had failed. Roy did prove him wrong though.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it's the same as a marriage certificate though." At Ed's confused look, Roy elaborated. "A marriage is a piece of paper binding us together. We may like it, we may have been forced but either way, it's an acknowledgement of the law that we were united wherever that might be. Love triumphs that. I tell you one thing Ed. You could be in love and be married but not miss a person when they are gone but then there's someone out there that never married because they couldn't be with that person that way but they loved them until the end of time and their love triumphed over death. So see I don't mind marriage if it's with the person I love but I don't need to be married to love that person with all my heart."

Ed nodded pleased. His heart swelled throughout that speech and couldn't help but think about his mom, but that led to heartbreak. His dad hadn't left his mom in the way a man that loved her did. He left by walking out and he had a choice in the matter. They weren't even married but then Ed wasn't either. The only difference was that Roy and him would most likely eventually get married and that the only way one of them would leave the other-he shuddered at this thought-would be via death.

"And to answer you're earlier question, I would love a girl that would dress in a skirt. She could shoot gun and be the first female president. With your determination and my brilliance-okay ours, she'll be somebody someday. Only difference is is that we'd have to watch out when she has that time of the month. Woman are rather dangerous when they are that way."

Ed gave him an amused smile.

"Scared of Hawkeye as well?"

"See this outline of a scar underneath my bangs?" At Ed's nod, he continued. "It's hard to tell it's there unless I tan and since that's a rarity in itself I usually don't have to worry about this but, the scar came about when the PMSing Hawkeye grazed me with a bullet."

Ed's eyes went huge at that. What the hell? He went to ask how the hell that would happen because the last time he checked, Hawkeye was usually dead on-she never missed by accident.

"She was also drunk," Roy finally added with a small half smile.

Ed laughed.

"What did you do, tell her she was cute?"

"No, I guess it started out that I was complaining about you." Ed's gaze turned questionable so Roy explained. "It was one of the adult parties I wouldn't let you go to. You would've been twelve years old then, a newbie to the Army. So I was complaining about one of your epic destructions when she told me to shut up. I'm not going to delve into the main conversation because that is for her to tell you at her own discretion. Something personal that she can only divulge but let's just say that she didn't like my answer."

Ed nodded.

He had no idea what it could be but then again, he wasn't going to ask. That was plain suicidal right there. He decided he hadn't needed to know. Typical though that Roy wanted a girl that could live up to their own though. He didn't want a child to live up to anyone but themselves. He smiled gratefully. For too long he was always told about the similarities he had to his dead beat dad. Not everybody because not a lot of people knew but the ones who did usually said that. He could honestly see their son doing his own thing and their daughter, if and only if Roy was right, making something of herself.

"Let's think of this when the time comes, k? I don't want to think of possible outcomes that probably won't come to be. And no matter what, let's not decide our kid's futures for them."

Roy smiled.

"Of course."

Now more content, Ed lay on Roy's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Madame, you look the same as ever."<p>

Madame sighed.

Roy-boy whatever am I gonna do with you, she thought. She knew his network of communications partially relied on her so she wasn't surprised when she saw the blonde with him. That must be Edward Elric, the one that her son complained about so much. Well at least she was right when she had thought about how much he had cared about the blonde. He never gave much effort to those he didn't think were worth it.

"I see. What do you want?"

The Edward fellow laugh while Roy looked put out. Same old Roy-boy, she thought with a wicked grin. If only her brother could have lived longer, Roy-boy would have definitely been better off had he never died. Sure that wasn't his true father either, but the man had adopted the boy when he was a baby so the chances of Roy ever meeting his biological dad was a tiny needle in a haystack as far as she was concerned.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"That blonde there is the Fullmetal alchemist I take it? You aren't complaining about the brat terrorizing the common public so he must be closer to you. Finally gotten together I take it?"

"She's shockingly observant, wouldn't you say bastard," The blonde was angrily glaring at the fact that Roy never mentioned that he complained to his foster mom about him.

"Now Ed, think rationally. I only ever complained when you destroyed something-"

"Which happened to be every visit Roy-boy."

The statement made Roy sigh while Ed's glare grew. It was the 'I-hope-you're-happy-you-son-of-a-bitch-because-I'm-mad-and-not-gonna-sleep-with-you-tonight-' look. He flinched and quickly tried to find something else to talk about that gave him the opportunity to get Ed to forget that. He didn't want to lose that.

"Vanessa, this is Edward Elric. Ed this is Vanessa, my sis."

"Still a terror I see," she told him offhandedly.

Roy's face fell.

"I see your still mad at me."

Ed smiled happily and pat Roy on the back.

"Now now hun, you can't please everyone isn't that what you said."

"Neither could a shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SMALLER THAN A MICROSCOPIC COCKROACH!"

"He has a loud set of lungs that one," Madame mused out loud.

Roy nodded in agreement and dodged the fist that was aimed at his head. He let out a bark of laughter at Ed's apparent anger. It wasn't often anymore that he was the one to get the rise but when he did, it felt good. It usually meant harder sex.

When Madame went to go get them drinks, Roy turned to Ed and winked.

"Well, you talked about marriage the other day so how soon can I expect a surprise proposal." Ed's cheeks tinged a bright pink but he dodged the question.

Instead he talked about Roy's family and ignored Roy's growing frown. Okay so maybe he shouldn't have gotten a rise out of Ed for that but the boy didn't have to ignore him about it completely. He was about to bring it up again when Madame returned, successfully distracting Roy from the subject much to Ed's relief.

"So Roy, are you gaining weight? You're wearing a longer shirt and I can see the bump as clear as day."

"Odd too isn't it Mustang? The fact that in reality you only gained a total of three pounds and you're nineteen weeks."

Roy glared.

He wasn't ready to tell Madame yet. He was going to get the little critter back. He knew that Ed hadn't told his family and they were coming to visit in a day or two. Something about Izumi saying that they should see their brother.

"Roy, what does that mean?"

"Uh, thing is Madame…"

Madame sighed.

"Roy you were never good at long explanations. Are you trying to tell me, that miniature bulge under your shirt is a baby and not some sort of soccer ball you cut in half and placed there?"

Roy was about to bitch about that comment but Ed quickly cut him off, knowing how he got when somebody talked about his weight like that.

"Yeah, it's a miracle." Ed said. "We found out seven weeks ago almost now. Wow, it has been that long. Oh and he has an appointment tomorrow. It's to discuss whether we want to see the gender of the baby."

Roy smirked at this.

"Well are you?"

Ed was about to open his mouth but instead Roy beat him to it.

"Nope, we'll find out at birth. As he's insistent that it's a boy, I want him to think so a little longer so when she's born I could rub it into his face."

"No fair, I wanna see my son!" Ed complained.

Madame just smiled.

"I can see the miracle as a blessing though. Roy was a real miracle as well. My brother got him from Xing when he was just six months old and let me tell you they were almost sad that they had to say goodbye to the little baby. He was created when his mother was kicked out of the home and born when somebody said that she would lose him. It's nice to know what happens when you truly love somebody."

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "Love is a miracle in itself though. Not just anybody finds love, they have to wait for it and risk their whole heart and soul. They may never find it but it's great once we do."

"Yup, I tell my own that all the time except love like that never does end pretty."

"Madame, stop scaring him. We'll be fine and we'll bring you the little one to see."

Ed turned smug at this.

"What, afraid it won't be a girl?" he mocked.

"Nope, I know it's a girl, just didn't want to insult you so soon."

As their increasingly large remarks were shot back and forth, Madame couldn't help but smile. It was about time Roy found somebody that not only loved him and accepted him for who he was, but somebody that was willing to be with him through thick and thin. She didn't want a repeat of the time her little boy fell in love before and to her amusement, she realized it wouldn't be like that this time. No this time, both were truly and utterly in love with each other. Their love was strong.

She frowned lightly remembering his ramblings about the first love of his life and how it broke his heart when the man had left him to start a family. Oh, Roy-boy you finally have somebody, whatever you do, don't screw this relationship up.

There was a chance for that talk later. Right now Madame was just amused in the heated bickering.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>TWELVE<p>

It was wet and cold when both Ed and Roy waited to pick up the Elrics. Ed couldn't help but smile despite Roy's bitching about the weather. Yes the man certainly didn't like the rain but he didn't have to bore people's ears off with such talk about it.

He glanced back over and noticed that Roy had his coat on and covering his stomach. He knew he wasn't ashamed of the bump but at the same time, once people realized he wasn't just gaining weight from laziness, they all touched the curved bump and asked him question after question. It got to the point that he had to make Roy change before walking out with writing on his shirt once. On the front it said in big bold letters 'DON'T TOUCH THE STOMACH' and on the back it read, ' THE DUE DATE IS FOR THE BABY TO DECIDE, NOT YOU FUCKERS'.

Roy most certainly wasn't looking over here so Ed again regarded the small ring he had purchased recently. He hid it back in his pocket wondering when he would find such a good opportunity to surprise the man. Like he had told him when they visited Roy's foster mom, he was expecting a ring. If he took him to a restaurant it wouldn't be because that's what everybody did. Watching a sunset and proposing was just gay too. He didn't want Al and Winry to think the worst when they observed Roy but at the same time he knew the man was right. A marriage was just a certificate written on paper and had nothing to do with a person's love for another. It didn't stop him from wanting to marry the man though.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

Ed shook in head in frustration. Somebody had riled Roy up again it looked like. Turning to the man in question, he glared as if to say, 'why are you causing such problems in public? Can't you behave yourself better.' The man glared back.

"HE WAS ASKING IF I HAD A BALL UNDERNEATH MY SHIRT!"

"Well Mustang, nice to see you but I would have thought I would never have heard the words ball and shirt be uttered by you."

They turned around and saw Alphonse in all his shining glory. Winry was behind him and it seemed even Aunty Pinako decided to come as well. He silently cursed seeing the old lady's amused grin. He did tell them he was going to discuss something important with them but he never thought they would take it this seriously.

"Roy is just being a baby isn't that right babes?" he teased watching Roy seethe quietly behind him.

"Ed I don't like what I heard and in front of Alex no less. What is this about a soccer ball underneath Mustang's shirt?"

Before Ed could answer Roy did for him. "Just what I said, although people think touching it makes them feel better about mistaking it for my laziness all the time. I swear I should have that shirt on but seeing as how Ed," at this he pointedly glared at the one in question. "Ed I told you I should wear it and then people don't question it so often."

"They will anyways and besides I don't think people want to know that babies come when they feel like it and then insult them by calling them fuckers." He paused noticing Alex had his ears shielded from this talk.

He happily took Alex in his arms seeing as how the boy was excited to see him.

"Ball unca Roy?"

Ed laughed at Roy's dissatisfaction. How the man was going to get out of this was another story. He sighed when he remembered the reason they were standing here instead of the doctor's appointment for Roy's twenty week routine visit. They woke up too late and instead of going, Roy pointedly chose to reschedule before ordering Ed to give him a blow job. Mad that the man had the audacity to miss it, made him refuse. Let the horny man suffer was his thought.

They didn't have to ponder it much after all they couldn't be late to pick up his family members.

"No not a ball," Roy corrected.

He was about to help haul the luggage for them before Ed jerked him back and gave him a pointed glare. He needed to listen to the doctor once in a while Ed thought warily. He already hid the gloves underneath the mattress so that the man wouldn't torch anyone he felt like anymore. At work, he was burning holes in people with his look alone so there was no saying what he would do with his alchemy.

"Let Mustang help with the luggage Ed! He's a man right?" Instead, Ed handed Alex off to Roy before hoisting the luggage up his self.

"Come on, the car's this way," Ed told them before painfully reconsidering having the other man doing it. He quickly wiped that idea away seeing as how he didn't want the baby to be miscarried.

Alex seemed to be determined to find the ball. He was trying to get past Roy's coat to find it even but settled on touching the outside layer of the bulge and yelped excitedly when there was a tiny kick felt where his hand was.

"Unca Ed, it moved!"

Ed smiled.

"Of course you're happy you son of a (Winry: "MUSTANG!" ) Bitch! I'm the one that needs to carry it."

"Oh come on unca Roy," Ed mimicked teasing the man. "Once we're at home you can eat. Jeeze, and all because you missed a doctor's appointment and didn't get what you wanted."

He paused long enough to board the luggage in the car before giving Alex back to Winry. Alex seemed put out and tried going back to the man, crying about wanting to 'touch' the ball again. Roy twitched and wasted no time to get into the front seat leaving the other Elrics to clamper in the back. Ed closed the back door before jumping into the front and starting the engine.

"I didn't know you were allowed to drive brother," Al commented from his place in the back.

Alex still seemed upset but Winry sighed and told him she'd get him a ball once they got to Mustang's house. Ed had told them over the phone that he was looking for a town house and that Mustang's apartment was just too small to accommodate them in the future. He hated when Ed didn't tell him something but ignored it for the time being. Supposedly the house hunting was still going but they did find a car. He didn't know how he felt about the son of a gung driving though he seemed to be doing better than Mustang did that one time then.

"You want Mustang to?" Ed defended and Al shut his mouth.

The rest of the way went by smoothly.

* * *

><p>"DUMBASSES I TOLD YOU I TOOK THE DAY OFF!"<p>

Winry covered Alex's ears hoping that Mustang would get off the phone soon. Ed had dropped them off saying that he had to get more food. He then eventually got Mustang to get out of the car too and told him to entertain them with the soccer ball. Mustang cursed for a good minute and Winry honestly thought that the man was finished until the phone rang.

"Okay, alright Hawkeye I did tell ya though Jeeze."

Winry shared a look with Al although her grandmother seemed to be enjoying the show. Leave it to granny Pinako to make something amusing out of pointless bickering. Al looked like he wanted to avoid the man's wrath at all cost and remembering that this guy made flames out of his alchemy, she was inclined to agree. Alex was trying to get to him again but she felt it was a better idea to leave the guy some room.

"No I hate sensitivity training. President Hakuro said that? I'm not going! Fine, fine I'll go but can I take your gun with? SO I CAN BLOW MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT WHAT ELSE! Fine, I'll refrain. Yes I'm sorry Hawkeye. I'll see you and the others tomorrow and report directly for sensitivity training per the President."

Finally he was off the phone and Winry was relieved. Her relief was short lived when he took off the jacket and she saw what the little ball Alex was talking about was. It wasn't really a ball anyways just a little smooth bump that jutted out from his stomach. If she had to guess, she would say he was lazy but remembered the confusing conversation from earlier. She decided not to assume anything and just sat back and waited.

"Sensitivity training Mustang? You must really be insensitive," Granny Pinako said amusedly.

"Backwards old bat."

He didn't wait to see the result of what he said to the older woman and instead made his way into the kitchen for the dairy product he drank daily. Seeing there was none, he groaned. He did however saw the remains of last night dinner and thought it through his head. He was so going to kill Ed. He took the last of the milk and used it for the fucking brownies.

Moaning, he went back to the living room and flopped down forward on the couch. He didn't say anything for several minutes and in that time, Alex was sitting beside his head, brushing his raven dark hair with a brush he found around the floor. Roy cringed at the way Alex did it though he didn't stop him. If anything, he turned around trying to see which brush he was using. He blanched.

"Uh, Alex. Give me that."

That was Ed's brush and he left it all over the place. He wasn't going to use it seeing as how once it even ended up in the toilet bowl. He snatched it out of Alex's reach but the boy was once again eyeing the man's stomach. He put his hand on it over his white button up shirt and felt the soft kicks once again. Roy was annoyed since the more irritated or mad he gotten the more the baby fluttered, kicked and jabbed. He let Alex continue to move his hand around though since it had calming effects on the little critter. Edward did the same thing to coax Roy back to sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes but widened in surprise when he felt a jab to his kidney. It wasn't often that the baby jabbed that part but when the unborn child did, he found his self in sudden need of such facilities. Groaning, he raced to the bathroom ignoring Alex's cries of feeling it again.

* * *

><p>Ed was pleasantly surprised by Roy's anguish. It was really funny though. He didn't want the man to be unbearable all day so he quickly handed over the milk to which the man gratefully took. He then shoved the said man out of the kitchen so that he could put away groceries.<p>

It was too much to ask for the man to get a week off of work but since he was going to be needing leave coming up and he needed to work as much as he could before being put on bed rest, Ed surmised that he could stand for a few sacrifices.

"Unca Ed it moved! It moved!"

Seeing the small two year old rubbing his hands all over underneath Roy's shirt, Ed hid his grin. The kid was too excitable when it came to Roy and seeing as how both Al and Winry disapproved of him, he was surprised they let Alex near him.

"Hey Ed, you uh, hid his gloves right?"

Ed laughed.

"Of course, can't have him messing up and getting us evacuated."

Al laughed with a sigh of relief when they returned to the living room. Al picked up Alex and Ed sat by Roy gently rubbing the bump much to the man's pleasure. Alex squirmed wanting to do the same but Al kept him away. Winry eyed them but since she didn't see under the shirt she was still curious. Finally she went close to them and surveyed the shirt.

"May I?"

She noticed Roy seemed mellow at the time being so Ed nodded for him. She placed her hand underneath the shirt, her eyes growing huge when she realized it wasn't a ball, it was Mustang's own flesh! Then of course was the light kick that she heard Alex going on and on about. Not saying anything, she moved her hand upwards on the curved smooth surface and then down, stopping before the midline. It was when she stopped that she felt a powerful kick. Even Mustang seemed uncomfortable by it since he groaned and switched positions quickly laying on his side with his head on Ed's lap.

"What is this?" Winry asked. "It's definitely not a soccer ball. It can't be-"

"It's a baby Win," Ed interrupted.

The Elrics and one Rockbell eyed him in shock. Al saw the swollen flesh his self and had harbored the suspicion but that was one thing. Ed finally said it aloud and that changed everything. Pinako was the only one that didn't seem bothered by it. In fact she sighed and sat back down in her seat.

"It's not bad you know. There was another male that got pregnant before and he wasn't even an alchemist. It was news for a while but the baby was a stillbirth at twenty nine weeks. Oh that broke the young guy up. He was looking forward to the little tyke. They even found out it was a boy."

Ed nodded.

"I heard. He's still alive but his baby died around five years ago. Me and Al were busy searching for the stone then. It was sad rally. Even though we didn't know what we did now, he was after the stone for his baby, because he wanted it back. But one thing I learned from transmuting mom is that you could never bring back the dead no matter what. The heartache is worse."

"Brother, then why-"

"This baby isn't going to die," Roy interrupted. Ed searched his face for any lie he possibly was concealing but found none. "This baby is stubborn and if anything its getting stronger every single day. I'm not stupid as to say it would never happen but it's my body and I'll do my best to hold the baby as close to full term as I can."

"Like a disposable incubator right Mustang?" Pinako didn't like that one bit. "You keep telling yourself that what you are doing is for the good of the baby. You're still going along nicely so you believe you have nothing to worry about. That man thought the same thing until he woke up to blood around him. You don't think it would happen as well but you can't promise that. Don't sacrifice your life for a kid that probably will die!"

Nobody said anything after that. In the midst of silence, Roy mused that she was wrong. The difference was that he knew what would happen and he would find out what it was that the other had done and prevent another death.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you're supposed to be in sensitivity training in an hour, you think you could put that book away for even a minute to listen to me."<p>

"Hawkeye, I don't think I could go," Roy whined.

In truth, he was reading up on complicated OBs and seeing what usually led to miscarriage. He grunted in annoyance when he realized from this forth on he'd have to say good bye to his sex life until the birth. He also should begin to cut back on sugars despite the cravings. Hawkeye seemed annoyed so he might also want to listen to her before he didn't live long enough to see this birth out. According to the book though, the man David Kilburn wasn't able to have another baby after that. His marriage suffered and the other man left him. He wasn't an alchemist but he still tried to transmute his baby hearing that it was possible. He obviously couldn't though. Placing the book down finally, he eyed Hawkeye and finally decided a way he could get away without going to the stupid training session.

"Hawkeye, I don't think I could go, not because I don't like it but what if I have the baby tomorrow-"

He was cut off when Hawkeye leant forward and shouted at him;

"DUMBASS BABIES AREN'T BORN JUST AFTER FIVE MONTHS!"

"This one could be, I swear you don't know how bad this is. Last night Ed and I were going to get it on-"

"Ewww, gross I'm not hearing this Mustang. I don't want to know what you and Ed get on in your own home!"

"-Then of course the baby kicks my bladder and before I know it, I rush into the bathroom and Ed's already turned off from that. The only thing I can conclude is that this brat wants all the attention. She even has those gross grandmas from the super market in giggles. She jabs me when I'm sleeping and even once I swear I couldn't breathe for a good minute or two when she jabbed me in the wrong spot once. I think it was the ribs. She learned her lesson too though because she didn't do it again-"

"DAMN IT MUSTANG, IF YOU'RE HAVING PREGNANCY PROBLEMS TAKE IT UP WITH EDWARD!"

Roy winced but continued as if she hadn't yelled at him.

"Come on Hawkeye I already have. He told me to suck it up, saying that the baby's running out of room to grow because I'm tinier than a toothpick. Just think, Winry told me that I don't look twenty weeks and five days because my belly isn't big enough. I'm eating though and not throwing up anymore. Doctor seemed worried though when Ed called and told him."

"MUSTANG FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HAVE TIMES FOR YOUR TALKS ABOUT THE BABY!"

Roy massaged his aching ear while whining. Here the woman wasn't exactly pleasant but did she have to shout at him. Frowning, he reached for the phone seeing as how Hawkeye was too mad to deal with him at the moment. Pushy woman he thought. I'm no Hughes. She told him not to take up anything with her so he was going to be talking to Edward about it. She better not bitch about it though.

He sighed in disappointment when he didn't pick up. He knew telling the others was a bad idea but Ed had told him they deserved to know because he wasn't going to stop bitching anytime soon and the baby was still growing. Now though the others suddenly had tasks that needed to be complete and Hawkeye was moodier than when she was PMSing.

"Hawkeye, I'm sorry."

Hawkeye seemed to notice that his feelings were hurt no matter how much he tried to hide it. She felt horrible but she continued to ignore it. It wasn't as though he would notice what him being with child made her. He loved Edward even before then. She frowned. She shouldn't hurt his feelings for something she couldn't get over. She turned to him again and almost wished that she could be happy for once. It wasn't so though.

"Sir, I'm the one that should be sorry. Go to insensitive training."

He just nodded.

Great was it going to get anymore awkward here? Of course at the moment it was hard to tell. For now she concentrated on her work although her mind seemed to wander towards the prospect of seeing a baby made by the two worst possible people ever. She could only assume the baby was causing them trouble after hearing about the baby for nearly fifteen minutes. Of course she's causing trouble sir, she thought. She is a Mustang-Elric baby. I'd honestly be surprised if she didn't. With that last thought she went back to work on the documents before her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>THIRTEEN<p>

"God, insensitivity training is so lame," Roy sighed and took seat ignoring the cadets who was eyeing his middle.

He gathered that they never saw a fat man before since they found his stomach so enticing. Grumbling, he shifted nearly cursing the stupid chair and how it just wasn't comfortable. Dr. Richard's chairs in his waiting room were more comfortable than these. He wondered if the doctor would let him borrow one or if not, would Ed oppose to him stealing one? He changed his mind midway and decided he liked his couch the best.

"You're in sensitivity too Mustang. What did you do?"

Roy turned and saw Dr. Knox sitting to his right. He knew why that man needed it. He spent hours with dead people so when he was pulled during the day shift to help after that one quack doctor committed suicide, it was apparent that he didn't have a good bed side manner.

"I told my coworkers the other day that I hated their guts and then made a graph during a meeting last week that had awful innuendos." Mustang told him sarcastically and shrugged. "The meeting was boring anyways, that was the only best part."

"You are a dumbass. Some high official visited that day and if she would have been offended by the obscene junk, she probably would have court marshaled your ass." Knox played along with a forlorn grin.

"No she wouldn't. She was one of the ones touching my belly and asking when it was gonna pop." At Knox's raised eyebrow, Roy glared. "I told her the baby comes when it feels like it and no fucker should be asking a man that when I don't even know what an episiotomy."

Knox shook his head and laughed.

"It's when there's a cut made when a woman gives birth to avoid tearing."

Roy's eyes widened considerably at that.

"You mean they cut down there?"

Knox nodded.

"Have fun with that explanation. After all you ceased being a kid when you went to Ishbal and now you're having one yourself. But if I had to ask who the other daddy is, I'd say it was the blonde alchemist right?"

Roy sealed his mouth shut after that. The lady that ran the class looked like a preppy house wife for a lack of any other explanation. She was too overbearing and if Roy had his gloves he would definitely burn her to death. Groaning when she greeted them with a good morning, she frowned.

"Brigadier General Mustang. Can't you cooperate for one session? You wouldn't be here if you didn't continually bring people down. I heard you even beat the blonde alchemist-"

At Knox's amused grin, Roy screamed in frustration. 

"I don't abuse him! He was dragging me to the doctor's and I didn't want to go so I kicked him in the face! He doesn't have it anymore since it went away and I would die before I did that!"

"I should really recommend anger counseling brigadier general. You seem to have a lot of it."

"Just because I'm not sunshine and daisies," Roy muttered darkly under his breath.

She gave no indication that she heard him and instead continued to talk about the topics for their meeting. First she had them go around and introduce themselves, telling them one thing about them. Roy hated this. He was no masochist but apparently, President Hakuro was mad that nobody was listening to his lectors when he told them to be more thoughtful of others. Hell even if he was, they didn't care about him so he wasn't going to give a shit. When it was his turn, he sighed before standing up.

"I'm the same person I was last time, Brigadier General Roy Mustang, but since you lot have severe brain damage and amnesia-"

"Brigadier General!"

"-Okay the one thing that I should share. I'm pregnant. Seriously and this here in my belly is the baby. Stop looking at my stomach every time you see me because that's insensitive. Oh and another fact, if I had my damn gloves I certainly wouldn't be sitting here."

Roy sat back down, groaning before changing into a comfortable position. The lady seemed to sigh.

"Sure you're pregnant and I'm President Hakuro."

Knox made his extremely short and finished by saying, "The one thing about me is that I'm the doctor that carves dead people. Don't like it, don't die."

The lady pursed her lips before standing up.

"I'm Nancy Celesti and I'm glad to have so many bright people in my class. I know not everyone likes to be here." At this she glared pointedly at Roy who seemed to not care ales. "I think you would do wonder and if you cooperate then you won't ever have to come again."

"Lies, she told me that last time," Roy mumbled ignoring Nancy's pointed glare.

"You first Mustang. You can make a good example. And Cadet Kylie. Okay here's the scene. The Brigadier General Mustang here is pregnant just as he says and Cadet Kylie looks at his swollen belly to his dislike. You two are going to do a little skit telling us how you would nicely tell the other how you don't like it."

She shot him a warning as if to say, 'do anything mean or make the other cry and you'll regret it'. Roy rolled his eyes but stood up again and faced this Kylie girl. If he didn't love Ed he would've thought her pretty. But then again, he decided he wouldn't' go there. It would lead to his thoughts of his unborn daughter and how he would act if some high ranking bastard checked his girl out. He didn't really know if it was a girl though but it helped to be hopeful. Maybe he would tell Ed the name soon that he had picked out. He really thought it was a nice one; prettier than Nancy or Kylie anyways. (A/N: No offense to those named Nancy or Kylie. J)

"Okay sir, go on."

Turning to Kylie, he thought the best possible thing to say through his head. He was still annoyed. He paused before letting out a grin.

"Cadet I order you to quit looking at my stomach."

Nancy interrupted.

"We're not supposed to be using rank to solve issues Brigadier General. Would you like it if a General came up to you and called you fat?"

"No but I would set his ass on fire on any other typical day." Seeing her intense glare he quickly added, "I meant I would RESPECTFULLY set his ass on fire."

"Just get on with it sir and don't use rank to overpower the young cadet. She must already feel bad for thinking you were just a lazy fatty who doesn't exercise."

"Sadly not the only one either although if you go by the stories, heroes aren't generally fat either," Roy mumbled angrily before again sighing and trying again. (A/N: Again no offense J)

It was nearly killing him though to say this. Knox was even smirking in amusement. Probably thinking, 'here goes the smug brigadier general now at the level of being told to what to do by civilians. God bless those who don't get roasted later by their ass.'

"Cadet." He paused. He waited for a response.

"Oh," she suddenly realized that she should respond making his eye twitch because he realized that she was still gazing at his stomach instead of at his face. "Yes sir?"

"Please," he said in an angry sardonic voice. "Tell me why you're making goo goo eyes at my stomach level. My eyes are up here. Being so small you may get a crick in your neck, but I'm sure you could be nice enough not to ogle. It's rude damn it."

"Brigadier General! That wasn't much better! No wonder the president felt you should come here if you treat all your employees like this-"

After that all Roy heard was blah, blah, blah. Rubbing his forehead to abate the upcoming headache, he found he hated this topic they were covering. His subordinates weren't sissy babies that would need to be told nicely to stop doing something. In fact, he did give them praise when he felt they needed it but otherwise, they seemed to like his sarcastic comments. Well until he blew apart the office with his alchemy.

"You hear me Brigadier General. What is the president going to think if you continuously harass cute girls-" Rolling his eyes, he snuck a hidden wink at Knox who now seemed to wonder curiously about what he was going to do.

"OW, I think the baby's coming!" Roy suddenly screamed holding his stomach and bending forward to play along. "Come on Miss Nancy, you seem like you have experience. Baby needs to come out somehow."

He hid his smirk as the young cadets panicked and even Nancy seemed at a wits end. He was definitely going to pay for this later but he watched out of the corner of his eyes in amusement as Nancy ordered two of the cadets to rush him to the medical center. God if this is what was really going down, he would have already been having his baby. He allowed the two cadets to put his arms around them in any case and start to haul him there. He was thinking how glad he was to be able to be out of the class when Knox interrupted.

"Nancy, I know that you are training them to be sensitive to another person's feelings but I should take him down there. I don't think they're ready to see a baby being born. ESPECIALLY since it's going to be itty bitty as how Mustang is only five months, don't you think?"

They were outside the hall and a good portion of the way before Knox let out a laugh.

"Thanks to you kid I don't have to deal with that obnoxious woman. Just don't do that again. If you hadn't informed me before you did that, I would've thought you were in labor as well."

"Understood, but do we still have to go to the medical clinic?" Roy really just wanted to get out, he didn't think about what would happen afterwards.

Knox only grinned.

"Why of course, I wanna see this infamous baby inside the flame alchemist. I'm a doctor so of course I'm curious about it. You should find out before your twenty eighth week if you should worry about the baby having an opposite Rh factor anyways."

"I'm AB negative and I believe Ed's O positive. Kinda hard not to think about it remembering that."

But Knox was shaken up by the AB negative bit. I'm AB negative, he thought shaken.

"You don't say."

* * *

><p>"Sir that was mean to fool the cadets into thinking you were having the baby."<p>

"Hawkeye I had to. They were having us do a skit and the stupid cadet was giving my unborn child goo goo eyes!"

Hawkeye sighed.

Sometimes she wondered if her boss was even an adult. Nancy seemed mad when she told her it was only a front to escape and when the woman complained, Hawkeye herself had gotten sick of her. So she could understand to some degree. But really? Babies weren't born after five months. Even that woman should have realized that.

"Sir, just get your paperwork done I don't think you should-"

"Sorry Hawkeye but some woman called me and said Roy was having contractions-"

Ed stopped seeing Hawkeye's stunned expression and Roy's annoyed face of indifference.

"I wish you would stop saying contractions Ed, you make me sound like a girl. One of which I am not!"

Ed rolled his eyes but hid his relief. Roy was five months pregnant but still, if he did go into labor, the baby wouldn't have survived. He was very worried when he heard about it. But now seeing as how he wasn't writhing on the floor or doing anything else dramatic, he just had to wonder what it was he had done that interrupted his lunch with his brother.

"Edward, Mustang just wanted to get out of sensitivity training so he faked going into labor so he could get out of it. I found him getting baby scans by Dr. Knox."

"You didn't find out the baby's gender did you?"

"Nope, don't plan on it. I told you, I'd find out when you do and that would be when she's born."

"Stop saying she. I hate it when you mention that like you're really that positive that the baby is a girl! Fine, I'm going to start calling the baby a he and you better not complain."

"Edward, he only complains when he gets paperwork."

Roy looked put out by that comment but other than that nothing was unusual with him. Ed smiled. Leave it to Roy to stir up a fuss just because he didn't want to attend something. Now that he thought of it, why didn't the bastard call him up earlier to let him know that he was really fine? The person was tearful and even apologized but alarmed enough, Ed rushed over here. Damn Roy, why do you do this to me, why?

"So anything good come from your acting skills?"

"Sure did, I'll need a shot at twenty eight weeks because our baby has a positive RH factor like yours. It seems that if I don't get the shot, it'd kill both me and the baby or so Dr. Knox said. He did say though that it usually doesn't affect the first pregnancy."

"Planning on more after this?"

"No, you wanted a kid, you got one. Even if it's a girl it's still a baby. Besides looking through that one case, the other couldn't get pregnant again."

Ed nodded.

"That's true. I only want both of you to be healthy."

Roy grinned before rubbing at his backside. It only started up a week ago but now it was starting to become an occurrence. Ed saw this and anticipating that he would ask soon enough anyways, he began to massage his back and shoulders, watching as the man let out a satisfied groan.

"Back still hurting you on and off I take it."

"First time today though. Baby jabbed me in the ribs the other day though. Must've known what it did to me so she since learnt her lesson."

Looking up, a small smile played on his lips. He never thought being the one knocked up would be anything but a pain, but seeing as how Ed was more focused and supportive. He was glad it was him anyways. He wasn't saying Ed was short anymore because he grew up quite a bit but if the baby ever did die, he'd have it worse feeling the life form in him beforehand. Roy didn't want Ed to suffer like that because he was too caring and softhearted.

"You still want that name for the boy?" Roy asked curiously.

Ed paused in his ministrations to nod.

"I want the boy named for you but not after you because then he couldn't be his own."

Roy nodded. That seemed fair.

"Say we have a girl, how's Haydyn Rayliza sound?"

Ed paused again. Haydyn. That name seemed alright. He'd have to look it up to see the meaning but he could see a little girl being named that. The Ray in Rayliza he could see too. Hell He understood the whole middle name because Elizabeth was a common middle name. Only Roy changed it up a bit. He loved it however. Yes, if they had a girl, it was definitely going to be her name. He softly cursed the man. Getting him to see reason as to why it would be good to have a girl and then come out with such a strong name for her. 

He sighed before continuing the massage.

"Nice strong name. I can see our girl having it." Seeing his smile Ed quickly continued. "Not that it matters because we're having a boy."

Roy just let out a bark of laughter in reply.

* * *

><p>"Doc, any cautions at twenty four that we should worry about?"<p>

Ed took a habit of writing down notes for each visit. Richards just shook his head as he poked and prodded Roy's swollen abdomen. The baby was really active now and he wished that the doctor would hurry up so that he could sit up and not worry about the weight crushing him. He prodded around his abdomen pausing enough when he felt the baby's kick. At long last he allowed him to sit up. Finally.

"You need to stop missing appointments and rescheduling. The baby seems healthy enough but there's pre-enclampsia and I for one, don't want that risk."

"Understood but you told us if we were late to don't bother and TO reschedule!"

"Be on time and I won't bitch. You do enough of that for everyone." Richards took out the ultrasound gel and Roy groaned.

"Can't you warm it up first. It's always so cold."

"That's my Roy whenever he's not bitching he's whining," Ed continued.

Roy glared. Thanks to Winry in the morning making them wake up with her shouts of how they were disgusting pigs and how not cleaning up after themselves wouldn't be the right thing to teach a baby, she went on to clean. Ed for one was up, Roy was still snoozing. Then to make matters worse, their unborn child suddenly became active making Roy whine and in return caused Aunty Pinako to make a remark about it. It ended with Alex rubbing the stomach and Al laughing about Roy's predicament.

"I don't want to do the ultra sound if it's gonna be cold."

"Do you want to know the gender-"

"Hell no, it's a baby and it's doing well. I don't need to know until it's out and needs clothes."

Richards sighed. 

"I think you're annoying. What are you going to do when the baby comes? It's only gonna get worse."

"You mean his mood swings aren't over?" Ed didn't catch the glare that Roy sent him but Richards did and smiled gently at the young one's question.

"Of course there's post-partum."

Roy shook his head.

"I'm not a woman damn it! I won't be getting that."

"By any means then, don't believe it but you're going to be feeling different. You have these hormones in your body genius and once the baby's out where do you think it's gonna be going?"

Roy crossed his arms and glared at the doctor. After a certain pause, he continuously gave him one which Richards knew by now to ignore.

"Oh I talked to Knox, a colleague of mine and I was told I should get the shot from the Rh factor difference at twenty eight weeks."

"Good thing your colleague is smart then," was Richards only reply to that.

After reviewing the weight, Richards snatched a slab of a bar and handed it to Roy. Confused, he took the thing offered to him while looking confused all the same.

"You only gained a total of six pounds this whole pregnancy. I'm giving you something to help bring the weight up. It's either you're lying and starving yourself to death or you have a high metabolism and therefore the baby is going to have one too."

"So you're going to ignore what I tell you I eat and stuff pounds onto me as well. Jack ass," he added.

"Now, now, do you want to lose the baby before it's even born? Stop calling me names it's childish."

"Says the man that is telling me not to. I bet you hate it," He paused with his ever present smirk. "Jack ass."

"Fine get out. If you don't gain the weight it's not my fault anymore. Find a new doctor if you must."

"Oversensitive much?"

"Shut up Roy, this guy's our doctor and you're going to like it or you're going to sensitivity training again."

"But Ed-"

Richards nodded seeing as how the brat was under control before clearing his voice.

"If everything goes well, then come back for the twenty eighth week for that shot you brought up. I was honestly thinking I'd have to tell you everything but you are smarter than I gave you credit for."

Once they were outside, Ed turned to Roy with a smirk.

"You know you have to go again right? And this time don't take it out on those poor cadets."

Roy nodded and sighed.

"Oh here, maybe this would help." Ed fished a little box out of his pocket and handed it over.

Roy honestly wondered how this would get better before he opened it and then there was stunned silence. Inside was a thin golden ring. It was simple but at the same time incredibly thoughtful. It was like the saying goes, 'something doesn't have to be complex to be beautiful.' He tried to keep his tears in check.

"What is this Ed?"

"You know I've been trying forever to think of the best way to take you by surprise because ever since I brought up marriage you seemed to believe that I was just waiting for the big opportunity. I had it in my mind for a while. I know I'm going to marry you. I want to. But the problem was, how do I propose? At a restaurant you would know and I'm not doing the whole sunset shit, too romantic to me. But I've decided that no matter where I do it, it's going to be the same result. I'm still going to end up marrying you and so what that the engagement itself wasn't all that special and good luck on the honeymoon, we'll have a squalling baby. But, I told myself that I love you and have my whole life to prove it to you so where I propose doesn't make a difference-"

He was interrupted in his speech by Mustang's lips on his. At first he annoyed because he was almost done before he realized why the sudden need to kiss him came on. He sighed into the kiss before they broke apart for air with Roy leaning over his shoulder.

"Come on Roy don't cry. It's not bad-"

"Its' the hormones Ed. It's your fault for saying all that!"

"I thought-"

He was cut off by another keep kiss before Roy said, "That's the problem, it was beautiful!"

Ed felt his jaw drop at that admission before he smiled and pulled him into another hug. He just thanked the heavens above that he loved this idiot as much as he did.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>FOURTEEN<p>

Turns out that he was too preoccupied about the engagement than anything else. At work, it seemed that his subordinates quit hiding from him. Havoc even found his self curious about the baby. Not that he was a masochist or anything but who knew that Mustang would talk for hours on end about his kid no less. He was like Hughes in many of those aspects no matter how much he told them he was not Hughes nor was he like the doting daddy.

"So you are almost there, ready for the sucker to come out sir?" Breda didn't miss the glare sent his way and quickly hid the look of fear that was on his face.

"Of course I can't wait until the baby's out! Do you know how much of a hassle it is to actually get up once I take a nap on the couch? I'm tired of people seeing me and thinking I'm just fat! I'm not damn it!"

"We hear you sir. Just because you don't like it though doesn't mean people are going to quit. They don't know and probably never saw a male that was pregnant before. Bear with it and before you know it, you'll be your pre-pregnancy weight and complaining about something else."

Roy groaned before glancing at his hand for what seemed to be the fortieth time that day. He couldn't help it and let himself grin. It was a rather cheesy speech that Ed had given him as well but to think that he would surprise him enough to catch him off guard was an astonishment all on its own. He really loved him though and hearing that Ed really did think about marriage to the point of when to ask him warmed his heart. He never would have been this happy had he never met Edward.

"Hey boss?"

"Yes Havoc what do you want?"

He knew the man was up to something. Particularly because of the fact that he hasn't been around the office for a while. According to the other man though, he took some leave and met a nice girl that Mustang definitely wouldn't be able to steal. He added that it's not likely that he would anyways being six months pregnant and all but girls seemed to dig Mustang no matter how he looked and Havoc had always been confused about it. Oddly enough, it was Hawkeye that seemed like she was upset about the conversation for a minute before wiping all emotion from her face. Odd, he thought. Hawkeye never did show any interest in their conversations in the past, especially when it was the subject they were on.

"Hey, you want this milk sir? In exchange I wanna rub your stomach. I have a hot date tonight and need all the luck I could get."

"Need more than that if you really think that the brigadier general's unborn baby is gonna give you the luck."

"Breda take that back! Do you not know that babies are chick magnets!"

Roy groaned as he heard the two bicker back and forth. Snatching the container of milk from Havoc, he gulped it down while waiting for the fight to abate. It was a fat chance of happening and even though he hated that he had front row seats to the pointless argument, he had what he wanted and he could finally get the paperwork finished. All too soon he had the small pile of papers signed and dated putting them on the opposite end where they would go up the higher chain of command. Spying the request form, he noticed that Ed filled out his request form for him but left out the date so that when they needed Roy to be on bed rest, all it needed to be was submitted. Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve the blonde.

"Hey boss, can we feel your stomach?"

"Fine but don't get her going. I'm sick and tired of waking up to a jab to the bladder-"

"TMI SIR!" both shouted.

Sighing, he stripped his jacket off and allowed them to trace their fingers over the smooth surface above the white cotton shirt. He wouldn't go as far as to allow them to feel him up but it didn't take much for the baby to react to the touch. According to the good doctor, the baby was developing still and in this gestational age, was able to touch and feel. Havoc jumped for joy when he felt the tiny flutter to which Breda kept caressing the side hoping he would feel something as well. When he felt the kick, he was overly excited as well.

"Sir the baby is surely energetic. Do you know what it is?"

Roy glared at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"I believe that it's a girl though honestly. Acts like one and always begging for attention. Doubt a son would go that far-"

"Hmm, so you didn't try to gain attention before chief? I kind of remember a drunken man hugging all over and begging to be ravished."

"No you have it wrong Havoc, he was begging for Edward to forgive him and touched too much alcohol. He was putty in that Elric boy's hand though."

To Roy's dismay they continued.

"Yup and Ed knew that he had a hard time because of the investigation into Bradley's murder. But that didn't mean he forgave him for the irritating way the Brigadier General dealt with him."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

All three spun around at the sound of somebody clearing their throat. Seeing it was the president, they quickly saluted him and greeted him like they hadn't just had an argument. President Hakuro looked more amused than anything else however and quickly put them at ease. Roy sighed with relief before falling back into his chair. Seriously, whose idea was it that people would hold babies for nine months in their stomach? He wasn't even that big yet and he felt like he was constantly holding a twelve pound bowling ball in his shirt without the support of his hands.

"I see everything is going good right Brigadier General? No more picking on poor defenseless woman perhaps?"

"No sir, unless you count my unborn baby and she has been a constant thorn in my side literally."

President Hakuro frowned at that and shook his head.

"Babies do that. You see why the females carry the kids. If the males did it, they'd be reduced to blubbering bitching and setting fires to their own offices."

"Wait a minute that's before I knew-"

President Hakuro held up his hand.

"You still have a baby inside your belly. Be a man and take it. Besides I hear what you told the Sensitivity counselor. If somebody called you fat you'd set their pants on fire."

Roy groaned.

"Sir I said I'd RESPECTFULLY do it. Not in any way would I really do it though. The stupid lady has to watch her own mouth." The President frowned at that but didn't say anything.

If anyone knew how to deal with pregnant people it was the president his self since he had a daughter that recently turned six months and two before that. And yes, he really did cower and hide throughout the whole damn thing. Seeing how Roy wasn't totally run over by hormones typical of a normal pregnant female, he only hoped that lasted. That or he didn't see the worse yet. As for carting him off to a lab for the miraculous thing, he decided against that as well. The doctors were taking adequate notes and if the baby didn't even survive, it would be a waste of time. Still, they had two males in the entire history they knew that this had happened to. In one the baby died before he was even eight months pregnant, the other was a wait and see.

"Nice, I want you to report to Miss Nancy about making up the required training and no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You hear?"

"I hear sir," Mustang reluctantly agreed.

The president smiled wanly.

"Good, and be careful. I don't need your little baby going down in tragedy the same way the other did. If you need to be put on bed rest, make the request now okay?"

"I know sir. The baby is fine though. If anything the little critter will cause me to lose sleep and take away all the fun until the birth."

This was pretty interesting.

"Okay, just make sure that gets done and Mustang?"

Roy watched the President's eyes softened at that and wondered what it was that he thought about. He always thought of him as a typical jackass because he always did side with King Bradley but when he became President, he did everything by book and never went off path. He was amazed that he transformed into a jealous general into that of someone even Ed could come to tolerate.

"Thank about the baby first okay? Research behind, don't go over limits and don't become one of those who would needlessly sacrifice themselves if the other doesn't even survive."

"I promise with all my heart but I still don't get what you mean."

"In time, just promise okay."

"I already did."

Hakuro just nodded.

"Take care."

Now that the words replayed in Roy's mind, he could only say, "Huh."

* * *

><p>"I thought you weren't going to bother showing up?"<p>

Nancy looked rather smug as though she had won a big prize when Roy showed up. Oh how he hated this woman. If that wasn't bad enough, he had odd stomach pains that started an hour ago. Stupid ass lady always demanding stuff, he thought heatedly.

"Yeah, that was what you wanted I bet."

Her smile dropped much to his satisfaction. He hoisted his self down into a chair regretting it once he felt a small kick and another small burst of pain. What it was, he hadn't known but he calmly tried to ignore it for the time being. Once he got back to his office, he was going to make a call to his doctor. Maybe if he could hold this off now, he'd be doing that instead but the president said right away.

"I want to make this clear. You're in my class because you say mean things. Sure people look up to you and they want to be you but that was until they found out the great Mustang was fat-"

"Pregnant you mean," Roy interrupted trying to act bored.

"Right, because every male gets pregnant right?"

"DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE FUCKING PROOF!" He tried to settle his self down.

There was no use getting mad he told his self. He was aching all over now. His stomach was the least of his problems. Nancy just continued talking but as far as he could tell it was blah blah blah because he couldn't understand the words. He could feel blood pumping in his ears and knew it was bad. Ugh, I should have called the doctor, he thought painfully. He covered his mouth as a cough came on and upon withdrawing it, saw the specs of blood. His eyes grew wide.

"Hm, we'll have to continue this another time." He didn't care that he interrupted this bitch. He felt his heart race at the point of panicking after he spotted the red liquid on his fingers.

"Really you are quite-"She suddenly seemed to understand to his only gratification and raced to the phone.

He was lucky he was able to be conscious for this long but as he felt his vision begin to ebb away, he could have sworn that she had made sure that an ambulance was dispatched.

* * *

><p>"YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED!"<p>

Roy nodded.

There was no I would've or I know doc. He knew that he should have and that was why Richards was pissed. Supposedly he should have known that this was serious stuff. He didn't care about that anymore though because what happened was past and he wanted to know about the health of his unborn baby. The tingling in his fingertips seemed to decrease and his mind was less fuzzy but he still felt a little light headed.

"Your baby did this to you, don't you realize this?"

Roy shrugged.

His baby also caused him shortness of breath for about one minute last week. He didn't pass out then. What was going on? He was twenty four weeks damn it and he wanted to know if his baby was alright. The doctor went over all the intervention and then sighed as though it really was a big waste of time. Roy didn't think so but supposedly it didn't matter as the doctor wasn't talking to him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's happening to my baby?"

The doctor finally looked at him and he was surprised to find that he was frowning and nothing else. There was glare, any grinding of the teeth, nothing but that and the sadness behind his eyes.

"For now your baby is in excellent condition. We labeled the fetus as a threatened abortion. For this could lead to miscarriage or it could in turn lead to the baby killing you. We tried to avoid this subject for so long and you were doing so well…" he trailed off and Roy started to really wonder.

"You mean this is what happened before?"

"Not exactly," Richards paused seemingly staring off into the window like it was a distant memory. "The baby in question then was doing more harm than good. The patient asked what could be done to delay that. I told him take some female hormones in the form of a shot. In less than a month, the baby was stillborn. I've avoided asking that with you because the same could-"

"No question then, no. I want her to survive and that won't help any if you do the same treatment. I understand that you used it thinking that because it was a male body maybe it carried the inadequate hormones but what was the listed cause…" Roy couldn't bring his self to mention the word. Stillbirth was something he didn't want; not now.

"It was a hormone overload. It ended up too much for the fetus to handle plus it was only a pound in a half. I wanted you to gain weight so if that ever happened where you had to deliver early, that the baby would have a better chance. It doesn't seem to be working."

Roy nodded.

"What if I just carried her longer. Do the same thing-"

"You'd be on bed rest from this point on," Richards snapped glaring at him.

Mustang just continued on as though he hadn't.

"Eat and drink as much as I can will the baby at least make it to thirty five weeks gestation?"

"I highly doubt it. We'd be pulling a miracle. If you really want to risk yourself I think if you could reach the thirty three weeks gestation, then it would be enough. The baby would be about three weeks premature but bigger and enough to live with minimal things wrong with it. If you want to do that, you need to be put on bed rest from this point on upon release. No work, no being up and about except bathroom and showering. Oh and no more sex life."

Roy sighed.

Like he had one at the moment anyways. He really did want to wait until he was later in his pregnancy to get out of work. His coworkers would think he did it on purpose. But he knew that if he were to get the baby to survive, then he had to. He nodded. The doctor noted something into his chart before leering at him.

"I have to warn you though that there's a risk that you could end up in labor early and not having the time to do a C-section would be terrible. Once the baby is too far down, you minus well tell yourself that you have been a human incubator because you'll be dead."

Roy nodded in understanding.

"Another thing what does your boyfriend think?"

"My fiancé isn't going to know anything. I've decided not to tell him."

Richards looked at him in angered astonishment.

"If you're going to needlessly risk yourself for a baby that very well may still die then why not tell him? He's your finance as you say and should be informed that there may be an impending stillbirth or a low weight baby that wouldn't survive. But most of all dumbass, it could very well come to you or the baby. How do you think he'd handle that?"

Roy took a moment to answer. He gazed down at the ring and remembered Ed. Ed wanted to marry him for a long time. He was still going to marry him. But if he lost the baby, how truly happy would he be knowing that Roy didn't even try to keep it. He didn't even fight for the baby yet and he may have complained about it multiple times and told Ed that he wished that the baby would stop kicking him so hard but in reality he loved it. He didn't even know what it was and yet he fell in love with it the moment he realized he may have been. Then when he first saw the sign of the baby within his belly in the form of a bump, he knew he would do anything. Not only because it was something that he and Ed had miraculously created but because he knew that a small part of his heart had already been stolen by the unborn child. The one that wasn't already occupied by Ed. And yes there was still a little part of his self that he also held even for Maes. He knew that the decision would be hard but he wasn't gonna lose her damn it, he couldn't.

"He will be able to in time. If I had to die, he would handle it knowing I wanted to be there and he'd have our child. He'd have her to remind him of what I couldn't have."

Whatever Richards wanted to say was interrupted when Ed ran in, exhausted from rushing into here but otherwise happy that he heard the news that both fiancé and baby were both okay. Roy just smiled a sad small one because in the end, what Ed didn't know might truly kill his heart later on. And not once did he feel as much sorrow for anything as he did now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>FIFTEEN<p>

Despite the need to go on bed rest, Roy hadn't complained yet. Turns out, the only reason was because he hadn't been released from the hospital then. And afer he had, he complained the whole day despite Ed clearly listing the reasons why he needed to be on it. He ignored him in favor of complaining some more. It took Hawkeye cocking her gun to get him to shut up.

"Sir, listen. You just turned twenty five weeks today. Every time you walk around for more than fifteen minutes, you experience heaviness in your chest. I think the doctor had the right idea when he said lay down unless you need to bathe or take a piss. Ed brings you your food so you should be happy."

Roy had just grumbled and picked at the sheets like the three year old he often acted like. Soon the complaining turned into quiet jabs at how the doctor must hate him and common bullshit like that that nobody cared enough to listen about. Ed started going back into active duty, making sure that he helped out around the office since not only was the brigadier general out because of the orders but they needed all the money they could get now that the due date was approaching. It was set for January 1 and it was already starting to get cold. It was past the fine months of summer and Ed took to covering his Automail arm at night as well to protect his lover from being cold.

"Damn Hawkeye, you're not my babysitter," Roy happened to be complaining one night seeing that she was filling out half the work orders that he knew he should be doing.

Every time he tried though, she told him no and continued as though he hadn't spoken up.

"Damn it I wanna work. Please Hawkeye, I've been good."

"If you call being good fighting everything we tell you then you can get a nail in the head for that one. I'm not supporting your forever growing stubbornness. You don't get enough sleep at night as it is."

"Fine, I'll be the miserable grouch that I am until you allow me to do what I want. It always happens you know. You pretend you aren't listening but I know you are. You are probably smiling that small smile of yours right now thinking I'm an idiot because my baby's life could be in danger and all I'm doing is complaining when this should be a kind of paradise. Sure I don't get to be up and about as often but I don't have to burn paperwork to prove a point. But I'm really selfish because I said I would do anything to see the baby make it and I'm putting a big foot in my mouth aren't I."

It was a statement really, not like Hawkeye wanted to tell him how much of a dumbass he really was at the moment or how creepy it was that Roy knew that she was smiling until the end of his rambling. She fisted a crumpled up sheet of paper wondering why he hadn't said anything about it. He never said why he was sent to the hospital but seeing as how the unborn infant was in trouble, she realized suddenly very much why the doctor had stressed rest in his orders. She watched Roy turn to his other side trying to get comfortable as much as possible. He was still small for a person twenty five weeks pregnant but he still had the added weight he wasn't used to in his front. He was told he gained eight pounds all together so far as well. There was the eight pounds in his front that he never had in his whole life she reasoned.

"Just remember that your baby could hear you rambling now."

That seemed to lighten the previously subdued man who thought that it was now all good to talk to the baby. Men, she thought. Please after this, don't let another one get pregnant. Her eyes took on a softened gaze watching Roy. He was certainly ambitious and was willing to prove his self right to get to where he was now. What would become of the baby when it was born? Would the child be a high achiever like it's papa? Or would it be a smart brat like the small daddy? Only time would tell but for some reason, thinking about this left her heart feeling heavy. Sighing, she turned back to her papers. Time would tell what the child would be like but she finally decided if it were a boy, he'd be a devil under all the cuteness he was bound to have and as for a girl. They would never be able to know when the terror would strike. A smile graced her lips. She would definitely forgive Mustang's perverted ways if he had a girl because then he would have to drive the same kind away his self.

* * *

><p>"Guess what?"<p>

"Yes princess what is it?"

Roy in all honesty was happy to see Elysia. She was his best friend's four year old and the one that Maes had always wanted. He was happy for the first time since his friend told him he wanted a family someday for the man. It was heartbreaking that he was no longer here to see his little girl's achievements but he surmised that he would be proud of her wherever he was. For now, he wouldn't think about that.

"Your tummy's big. Why is there a baby in there? I told my friend Tina and she said that babies should be in the girls' tummy not a man."

Roy internally groaned.

Here he was clad in simple sky blue pajamas wondering why he just didn't hide his belly for a while. It was completely worse that Elysia had mentioned it to her friends or whoever they were actually called. Friends didn't act like little bitches he thought. Elysia though was too sweet. Like Maes, she lacked the ability to truly be mean to anybody. She'd have to learn someday that the world wasn't always a nice place. It already took her dad away from her although she took to talking to the man thinking he could hear her. He didn't have the heart to deter her.

"You know, the baby probably wants to be able to live outside the belly? Did you eat the baby, is that why it's in there?"

Roy almost choked on the milk he had been sipping through the straw that Ed so gracefully handed him that morning. Not, he was a little bitch. He told him not to drink it so fast and said that he should get over what he told him and take the straw to suck it up! What Elysia asked him though was a hundred times worse and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that the four year old still didn't understand how babies were made.

"Uh, I think you should be asking that in another five years or so."

Elysia seemed to buy the answer, which he was happy about. He took to going back to sipping his milk, thanking god that the other man supplied it to him. Although he bet it was to end the bitching more than anything else. Besides it was getting really annoying sitting in bed all the time so Ed relented and took to letting him lay in the reclining chair when the shorter blonde was at work.

"Okay, you'll have to tell me when I'm older. That means you can't leave like daddy did. You have to stay. Remember that, you have a lot of work to do. Your work will be telling me everything and being there for me. Not all the time cause you have a baby but I wanna be like the little niece that I am Uncle Roy. But if you get buried like daddy, how will you be there for me and tell me everything I wanna know?"

Roy thought, yes indeed. He frowned remembering it was the last thing he wanted to promise her but so far, Richards claimed that everything was going along nicely. If the baby did pass the thirty week mark, it would be a record. He found his self eagerly awaiting the baby being born. She was going to live and he was going to be fine he told his self. He wasn't going to die.

"No Elysia I won't leave," he promised.

She was super happy to hear that and Gracia didn't seem to like that. He supposed it was because things still could happen and the baby could still cause him to die was her thought. But he hadn't told her anything. He wouldn't tell her anything either. AL and Winry had taken to looking for an apartment of their own in Central. Winry claimed it was because they had to expand business. He knew it was a lie as well. They were waiting for his baby to die before they convinced Ed that he was a spawn of hell and to leave him. Pinako was back in Rizenbul though.

"I like when the baby moves like this," Elysia pointed out as she felt just below his belly button. "I bet it is saying hi to me. Hi baby, I'm your cousin. I love you and can't wait for you to come out. I bet you can't wait either. Mommy let me get you a purple dress but if you are a baby like little big brother Ed said you were then we can take it back and get you something else k? I want you to be a girl though because I have too many older sisters and brothers. I have younger brother Alex though and no little sister. You are gonna be so cute!"

She started kissing his belly much to his disbelief but he didn't stop her. His baby seemed to like that. The baby liked it more when Ed would place kisses all over his stomach. He guessed that the doctor was right about the baby's ability to hear voices at this point because the baby always kicked the hardest whenever the blonde would lay kisses on it.

Roy smiled thoughtfully.

When the baby was born there were going to be so many people in line waiting to see it that he was going to have to fight tooth and nail to be able to get some time of his own for it. He frowned at this. Only if he didn't die first. He felt a hard jab and winced, his frown deepening in worry but when Elysia stopped patting his stomach and gazed back in wonderment, he let out a tiny fake smile, mask back in place.

"Baby loves you way too much Elysia. Why don't you tell the baby about the book you want to read it."

Elysia nodded continuing her talk with the baby while he tried to ignore the little amount of pain and the deep clenching pressure of his abdomen.

* * *

><p>He was already twenty seven weeks when it really began to get cold. Ed solved it real quick by getting the fireplace going and rolling out the bed from the couch. If he hadn't felt guilty about the amount of care Ed dedicated in giving him, he did now. He even started to continuously rub his belly to make sure Roy got adequate amounts of sleep even though he often went to work early the next morning before Roy even got up. All he had to do was shiver and Ed would add another blanket, attempting to warm him back up. Roy felt incredibly selfish by now wishing he wouldn't treat him like this just because he was pregnant with their baby.<p>

"I love you very much Ed but you need sleep too. Don't you think you should think about yourself once in a while." He decided to bring it up after seeing Ed do the same thing for the sixth day in a row after several weeks of trying to channel down the guilt. It wasn't working.

"I know that and you would have done the same for me. Anyways you already did a lot for me when I was trying to help my brother. You complained about buildings being destroyed and collateral damage but you never once complained about the things that counted. I know you helped out with the funds the military gave me by the way. You sneaky bastard, you never once put yourself first when it came to my goal. You gave me tips, got people to look out for me, and continuously saved my hide in any way you possibly could while making yourself seem like a selfish man that went on dates without a care in the world. How could I ever call you selfish? You are the most unselfish person I ever knew! Hell you complain about people waiting on you hand and foot which is the exact opposite I thought you would act!"

Roy stayed silent for a second. He did help them with all his might because he thought that Alphonse deserved a childhood just as much as Ed did. He didn't think of it as helping as much as he thought about giving a hand here and there. So he added a couple of things they didn't exactly know about at the time. He wanted to, it wasn't like they begged or needed him to do it. No he decided a long time ago when he first saw the boys that he would make the goals possible for them and that they would most certainly fulfill it. He groaned a little, hearing Ed's admission about it though.

"I never did it to help you Ed. Never to help you. I knew from the beginning that you were going to and just nudged it along so that whatever it was, you'd be able to do it faster without worrying about the simple things. You needed it."

"I know. But the fact that you said you didn't do it to help me but because you basically wanted to makes you a very unselfish person."

"So does you who would willingly stay with a man even though you had no idea he could give you a child up until now."

"Yeah."

Roy snuggled up closer and held onto Ed. He loved the younger man to death. He was warm and in turn, he felt his self warmer than he had been on his side of the bed. Apparently, Ed was trying to refrain from sexual intercourse by taking away the temptation. Not that he would at the moment. He just wanted to be close. It seemed that Ed gave up since he started raking his hands through Roy's hair. He felt his eyes about to droop, it felt really nice.

"You know, when I first told myself I was in love with you, I was only fifteen. I tried to convince myself I was wrong and that you were only a bastard looking out for yourself. But then I found out the day before that my funds were gone. I was going to head back to find out what happened. But you know, it just so happened that they were suddenly there the day after I was told I had none so I was of course suspicious. I tracked who did it and you know what, the lady from the financial department said that a certain then colonel had visited and said that it was quite urgent that it got where it was supposed to go. Guess what. The urgent thing ended up being my account before I even left!"

Ed seemed to like the fact that Roy couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. Because the last thing he heard in his ear was," I guess my heart knew it loved you before my head even formed the idea."

After that, he heard no more.

* * *

><p>It was a startled gasp that woke Ed up late at night. Glancing at the clock, he corrected his self. It was three in the morning and he had barely been asleep for four hours. Looking over, he suddenly realized the reason why he was suddenly up. Roy was hunched forward holding his protruding belly and trying not to scream from the pain of it. Ed didn't know whether he should laugh out of freight or scream for the man since he didn't seem able to do it his self at the moment.<p>

Quickly, he helped him over to the couch where he stayed until Ed had put on his boots and coat. He let Roy put on slippers and had him don a coat before he rushed him out the door. It was even harder on the road, because Ed could barely concentrate on his destination. He was more worried for his fiancé and how he was just fine hours ago. His thoughts turned to the man who had lost his baby. The man had suddenly bled out in the middle of the night when he was twenty nine weeks. Roy just barely turned the twenty seventh mark! His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly but he hardly noticed. What if he lost the baby! What if he lost Roy!

"Ed," the weak voice made Ed come back to reality and when he did was when he noticed that Roy was sweating.

"What is it love?"

"You have to turn right here," he pointed and Ed nearly cursed.

He didn't even bother parking and instead made his way over to the emergency doors. He parked right in front of it too flicking a man off who seemed to be angry with the fact that he was cut off. He didn't care. He quickly helped Roy into one of the wheel chairs praying for the first time that Roy and the baby would be fine.

"Hold on baby, we're going to be fine." He didn't know if he was trying to convince Roy or his self at this point but he wasn't waiting to find out.

The nurse looked irritated until she saw who the patient was and then she called for the doctor. She took over, wheeling them towards one of the treatment rooms. The one they were ushered into happened to be number two. The doctor was there not even thirty seconds later.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He's been on bed rest because of complications back about a month ago. We saw Dr. Richards two weeks ago after that and he said it was fine but then why is this happening? WHY!"

He was beyond wanting to pull his hair out at this point but the doctor only gave him one glance clearly meaning, 'calm down or your out' before Ed stopped. He was frustrated that his fiancé was in this amount of pain in the first place but he understood. The doctor took one glance though at the record, snapped it shut, and then said something to the nurse.

"We need to ask you to leave," she told him calmly.

"Not until I find out what is wrong!" Ed nearly shouted.

The nurse shook her head.

The last thing he ever wanted was for this to happen and it did. He only hoped both were okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>SIXTEEN<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-"

"Calm down Mr. Mustang. We needed him to leave the room for a moment. Why didn't you tell your fiancé that your unborn baby is a threatened abortion. Did you want him to know right after we lose you both?"

Roy ignored them both.

"I need you to tell me what's going on and why I keep having pains every eight minutes. Why is it so much stronger?"

"Good there's a chance to stop the labor then. That was going to be my next question." The doctor didn't seem very sympathetic and Roy hated that. 

He hated himself more for not telling Edward like he knew he should. He bit his lip as another wave of pain hit. It was a whole three minutes though and it was gone before he could even scream. If that was how childbirth was, he definitely wanted to go through being cut open instead.

"Why is this happening?" he demanded angrily.

The doctor looked up from the record. He definitely looked pissed as it was already.

"You're having contractions Mr. Mustang. If we can't stop them then you'll be either delivering or getting a cesarean section today. Don't give me that look Mr. Mustang, we told you it was possible. And to think that we could have lost you had you thought it not important enough to come in. How long did the pains start?"

Roy glared.

This doctor was a son of a bitch if he ever saw one. He hated him! Feeling another wave of pain, he groaned realizing that it was a little sooner than the other ones. His eyes widened finally taking in what he heard.

"You gotta stop them! I don't want the baby coming!"

"We're gonna try," the doctor told him resuming what he was doing before.

Roy gulped when the doctor took to prodding and poking his protruding stomach. He didn't want the chances that the baby would come out with any issues. Preemies had a bunch of problems and defects. With the way things were now, the baby may have eye sight issues or nutritional ones as well. Oh God they had to prevent the baby from coming.

"The pain started only thirty minutes ago. It wasn't this bad though."

The doctor didn't seem to like that answer but Roy didn't care at the moment. He knew the risks he was taking and so be it if the doctor and the nurse even hated him for it. Let Ed hate him for it as well but if both he and the baby were fine, he could make it up to him. And if he died, let Ed hate him, then he wouldn't have to miss him when he was gone. He was not telling him information, would he lie though if Ed asked him? Yes, he realized. He would lie as though his life depended on it. He wanted the baby to live a happy life and if he had to die for that to happen, would he? He would give his life for his baby, he realized. But only if he had to.

"We're going to help you out of the bottom half of your clothes."

Roy looked over in surprise. Did he just say he wanted him to strip his pants and boxers in front of him? Hell no! But looking over he knew there was no choice. Begrudgingly, he let the pants fall followed quickly by his boxers. He didn't know what he was expecting but he wasn't quite ready for what they planned on doing, he was sure.

"Okay, we're going to bring our feet together and then lay let them lower on either side like the frog position. We're checking to see if your dilated. You wanna postpone it right?"

Roy nodded embarrassingly and did as they asked. The doctor donned a pair of sterile gloves making him nervous. If he was prepared for anything it definitely wasn't for the doctor to plunge his finger into an opening he didn't even realize he had BECAUSE of the pregnancy! He bit back a painful groan while the doctor seemed like he was trying to find something. He was a man damn it! He wasn't supposed have this being done to him!

"Make fists with your hands and put them under your back," the doctor instructed without looking over.

Shaking, he did just that. The doctor seemed pleased with finding whatever he was trying to look for and that was even more painful. It was over though only a second later after he had him put his fists behind his back. The doctor put a sheet over him, whilst the nurse helped him up and raised the bed to make him more comfortable.

"You dilated a little bit. We really need to stop those contractions," he added to himself.

Roy nodded blindly.

"We got to! How do we? Please doctor."

"Nurse get this imbecile an I.V. We're giving him terbutaline four to six grams dosage for over twenty minutes alright. If that doesn't stop it, you're going into surgery. So you better pray it works."

The only saving grace the doctor gave him and he had to be a jack ass about it too.

* * *

><p>"Roy please be okay," Ed mumbled to his self hoping his hair was still intact after this.<p>

"Get up off the floor Major. Are you sure that you're nineteen. Like Roy you both act like little kids."

Ed turned towards the voice and saw that it was Lieutenant Hawkeye. He didn't know whether to be happy to have her support or cry because he was so worried. Al was out with his family somewhere and even though Ed really wanted him here at the moment, he could do without for the time being he supposed. Right now the important thing is that he had one to support him.

"Roy can't die Hawkeye, he can't. If he did I wouldn't be able to go on without him. I can't-"

"Ed you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for, come here," she ordered.

And he listened. He finally allowed him to cry when he had himself wrapped around Hawkeye's shoulders. He didn't want these things to keep happening either but they kept happening right after another. He thought his anguish was over with when he fixed everything he screwed up. He wanted Roy to tell him everything would be fine damn it! Was it too much for him to ask? He only wanted them to be happy and healthy. Why couldn't he have both? It wasn't fair!

"Ed, be a big boy and chin up, I have to talk to you."

He was confused as to what it was but followed her anyways. She was clearly a very smart woman so why would she be here wanting to say something to him? Was it because she didn't want to admit it to anyone else? She could tell that she was very upset these days but she didn't know why. He complied however finding himself still interested in what she wanted to say. Once she did have her say though, he'd think about it then.

"I was in loved with Mustang you know." She started and Ed never knew he would be as surprised as he did. "It happened without me even realizing it. He was an arrogant asshole when he arrived at my house back for the first time. He was training under my father for alchemy and I don't think even he had realized how much of Roy's dreams were just naïve idealisms. He had a strange sense of justice though. It's what helped me decide to give him the secrets of flame alchemy. He was a funny man then too. Back then it was threats that got to him and I guess I could say that he was like you in a way. He'd want something and he'd sacrifice anything to get it as long as he wasn't hurting anybody else."

Ed knew the last part. He was that way when fighting the homunculus. He didn't want to see anyone hurt and he never realized it until now but it definitely hurt him more to lose Hughes than it did Ed. Roy was good at his masks and therefore Ed never was able to pick up on the subtle emotions. He didn't even think Roy knew how to cry at one point even. But he was human and Hawkeye gave Ed a big chunk of realism right there.

"Ishbal destroyed him though. He didn't like to kill and it appealed to me even more. By that time he was lieutenant colonel and I was posted under him as a second lieutenant. I thought maybe he would like me too. He found it hard to relate to others naturally and his only best friend that could relate to him even more than me was Hughes. I don't know what they talked about often but Roy did things with him that I have never even saw. Then he met you and I should have gave up then. The way he tried not to admit that he had feelings for you was denial from the start. He just couldn't be with a twelve year old though. He complained about you daily though. He called you a bunch of names that had to do with your height as well."

Ed saw where this was going. Could this be where he got that scar, he thought. It seemed likely. But Roy said he'd let Hawkeye be the one to tell him if she ever did. He didn't know why but he felt sort of bad for the woman. He now knew why Hawkeye felt guilty these past months. She had wanted him to admit feelings for her but in reality, he had loved Edward the whole time, never Hawkeye. It was probably even a slap in the face to her when he ended up pregnant because before a baby was something he couldn't give Ed. He listened when Hawkeye continued after a short pause.

"I told him one night that I did like him. You were away on a mission at that time. No it was when you were twelve and Mustang told you that you could not, would not go to this bar. He started out about complaining about your destructive ways but then I told him. I suppose I just couldn't not tell him. I liked him since I was in my teens and he's three years older than me. He calmly told me that he didn't like me that way though too. He wasn't being mean about it either. Many people think he would be because that's how he acts, he doesn't let anybody he doesn't want in. But once he does, he lets you know everything but betray him and it takes a while to get his trust back. Maybe never. I guess I didn't like his answer and I was drunk. He never did hold it against me either. It made me much more ashamed than I thought possible. I always thought, maybe I even loved the man but it's too late. I think I should have told him before he met you. But for me I think it was sisterly love even then. He loved you since the first time he laid eyes on you, that's for certain."

Ed nodded.

He supposed that could have been partially why Roy had always made him mad. He was trying to tell himself that it was wrong to love somebody fourteen years his junior. But he found himself only loving him more. Every time Ed was teased, he thought of the man as a mean bastard. Now that he thought about it though, it was probably him trying to deny that he loved him. Ed knew he had a bunch of denial for the man when he was fifteen alone. The man stopped sounding so much as an asshole and was more like he was misunderstood. Roy never complained but he never once tried to correct anybody. Was that his plan all along? He must've did that from the very beginning so not many people could come in. Ed finally understood something of Mustang's behavior after all these years at least.

"Thank you Hawkeye. Thanks for helping me feel better. I'm still worried but I can't help it."

"Call me Riza, I'm your friend right?"

Ed thought about it. She really was as much of a friend as she was a coworker.

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Riza."

* * *

><p>Ed was in the room when Roy felt flutters in his chest. The contractions were just starting to go away too. Ed was very worried and it was when the nurse had come in and gotten the vitals that there seemed to be understanding. Apparently, they needed to get Roy off the stuff because it caused a serious raise in heart rate.<p>

It wasn't fair!

"We'll try nifedipine but if that doesn't work…" he trailed off but they both knew what it meant.

Roy grabbed Ed's hand before he could leave to question the doctor more. Ed raised his eyebrows wondering what the hell he was doing this for. Hell, he needed to find out whether it would be safer to just go ahead and deliver the baby right now. Of course there was the problem that the baby could have less chance of surviving now. He shook his head and tried to get Roy to let go.

"Ed don't sign any papers. Please, if they issue you any and tell you to sign it, don't. I don't want the baby born today. She won't be! She can't!"

Ed was confused but shook it off trying to get ahold of himself. This was Roy begging him to do the impossible. What could he do that would make it better for all of them? He just couldn't make a decision like that and Roy was probably hoping for that.

"Think Ed of who you love more, me or the baby," Roy continued.

"I love you both equally Roy," Ed told him without hesitation.

Roy nodded.

"And that is why I told you not to sign anything."

Ed finally relinquished any control he had and let Roy know he wouldn't. It wouldn't do good to get Roy upset right now. The nurse had the new medicine administered and Ed slowly took Roy's hand in his. When the nurse tried issuing the papers, Ed did refuse them. For Roy he did and he told himself in his mind that he had to. He loved Roy more than anything, he would do so if it meant making him happy. The doctor seemed angry at that but Ed didn't let that bother him. Instead, he let Roy lay on his side and sleep because it was obvious that he wasn't getting enough. He smiled when Roy finally let himself fall from the exhaustion.

"Hey brother, I got a call from Havoc-"

Ed quickly raised a finger to his lip and Al took the hint. He went over and sat in one of the chairs making sure to make as little noise as possible. The man was exhausted but it looked like whatever they were here for was passed since the man was snoozing away. He noticed him even beginning to drool and was happy he wasn't with the man. He was glad he was with a clean freak because she had everything in order.

"Winry is in the waiting room with Alex. When he wakes up, we can let them visit as well." He made sure his voice was as low as possible but that Ed could still hear him as well.

"I listened to Roy, Al. In case we couldn't stop the contractions, he didn't want me signing anything anyways. I think this medicine is working but the thought never crossed my mind. What would happen if it ever came between saving one or the other? How could I do that? I can't let Roy die to save the baby just like I couldn't kill the baby to save Roy. When the time comes, I don't think I'd be able to make a choice. Does that make me a bad person?"

Al put a reassuring arm around his brother. Ed was very important to him despite Al having a family and he wanted to keep his brother happy. But there were some things he just couldn't do for his brother and telling him which one to choose was one of them. Sure he hated Roy for making it difficult on Ed but he couldn't tell Ed to have him be the one to die because his brother loved both. It was trued and he had to come to accept it eventually. There was no way that he could be able to separate Ed and Roy. Not when they were engaged and having a child. One that was going to break them apart, that he knew.

"I don't accept Roy brother but I know you love him so for you, I'll do my best to be nice," Al whispered.

"Thank You Al, I love you so much."

Al nodded. Ed didn't really need to hear it because he should know. Just like he never had to ask Ed to know that Ed loved him with all his heart. Ed already proved it by helping him get his body back. Some things though, just had to be said so that they could reassure themselves, especially when their loved ones lives were in danger.

"Ed I love you too. More than anything in the world. Just as much as I love Alex and Winry. You never come before anyone just like they never come before you as well. Remember that, Roy loves you as well," he had to bite his lip to keep from making it sound sarcastic even. But Roy did love Ed and Ed loved Roy.

It was a fact.

And it would kill Ed if anything bad were to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>SEVENTEEN<p>

Since the preterm labor, Roy was told to take it easy. He was about to be released when he brought up the fact that he was going to be twenty eight weeks pregnant in just three days. That brought about his most recent question.

"What about the Rh factor shot?" Roy had asked when the doctor explained that it would even be best if the doctor scheduled home visits as of now as well.

"We'll get that out of the way. You said you turn seven months in three days? Well, we'll just delay the release so that we can get that out of the way."

The suggestion made Roy furious at being kept an extra few days but he had bit down his complaints and allowed it to happen. He had to stop this, he thought. If he complained then his baby was as good as dead. So he waited patiently and got the Rhogam shot out of the way. Which in reality was probably wise after all because Richards wasn't going to be happy that Roy had them stall the birth even though it was proving to be a consistent threat to his own health. The man was always angry at him now a days it seemed, and he hadn't even done anything to him.

After he was released from the hospital, Ed stayed by his side for the first day to make sure he wasn't going to go into preterm labor again. The first time scared him to death and he told him he definitely didn't think he could choose between one life or the other. It was just like Ed. Roy had just kept quiet musing that if they hadn't stopped the labor, he wouldn't be having this talk with him. Once he was positive Roy was alright and didn't just say that, however, Ed went back to work the following day. Winry and Al were left to watch over him. He just wished it were somebody else. But he just gave Ed a peck on the lips before he went out the door all the while biting his lip to keep from complaining about the arrangements.

Once he was alone with the rest of the Elrics, it became obvious how much they really did dislike him. Not in so many words but there were those looks that they thought he didn't notice and he was quite adequate at reading body language also. He for one couldn't blame them but reasoned that they would glare at him anyways if he brought it up. Alex was the only one that didn't hold anything against him and was constantly rubbing his swollen abdomen whenever he could get away from his parents.

"This baby?"

Roy just nodded.

"Baby. Hi baby."

The kick came out strong leaving Roy on his side to try to keep from crying out. He often felt kicks to the belly button more than he did anything else. It was weird and uncomfortable but hurt when the kick was higher. There were more kicks to his ribs as well. Next time the doctor visited, he would have to ask why since it hadn't started until last night.

"You okay Roy?" Winry didn't seem very sympathetic either. Not really a surprise there but he guessed she was somewhat worried about the child.

"Yeah, just a shot straight to the belly button."

Winry came closer and seemed to notice something before he did for she had him sit up. You just want to humor me, he thought angrily until he looked down himself. His stomach seemed bigger than it had the entire pregnancy but he found it easier to breath for the first time in a while. Now if only his wayward child could stop kicking at his ribs every so often.

"I think the baby dropped," Winry said startling Roy out of his thoughts.

"What! What does that mean? Does that mean the baby will come for sure now? What if I go into labor again? This is horrible. I need to call the doctor right away-"

Winry ended his anxious ramblings and pushed him back onto the bed. Looking at her in worry, she sighed and crossed her arms glaring at him menacingly. Roy just glared back until she finally looked away but only for a second it seemed.

"Roy it's a process where the baby is positioned for birth. It happens. It may be thirty four weeks or it may be twenty. It doesn't mean the baby is going to want to come out as soon as this happens. For me though, Alex waited until thirty six weeks and then he was born a couple of days afterwards. My friend had a kid though and it was in that position since the twenty first week. Therefore, you can't determine when the baby is going to be born by the position alone. The baby could move positions multiple times throughout the pregnancy. Lucy's baby seemed to like somersaulting inside her belly until he was born. Right now, just try to keep both of yourselves alive so that Ed isn't crying. I hate it when he cries you understand right?"

"Of course, I hate it when he cries as well. You sure the baby is supposed to do that?" Roy gulped before pulling the covers off him.

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom! This is humiliating; I look like I ate a watermelon overnight and all because my child decided it wanted to situate itself down south!"

"Roy it's okay. The baby doesn't know any better. When he or she is born though, you can ground it to all your heart's content if it makes you happy and saves my ears from having to hear the complaints."

Roy rushed to the bathroom and when he got back, he noticed that Al was on the phone. He was still cross about the fact that they took away his right to the recliner and instead kept him on the fold out bed in the living room to try to keep him warm with winter fast approaching and everything. It was fall and close to Halloween. He wondered if they would allow him to answer the door. He knew Ed didn't have the heart to turn little kids away. Every year he did that but Roy was usually right there as well allowing the kids an extra hand out when Ed wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry I complained Winry." He couldn't be complaining, but if he thought he was heavy then, it was nothing compared to the heaviness he felt in his front now. The pressure was now in the bottom and he was pretty sure he was waddling like a duck when he walked.

"It's okay Roy. You never been pregnant before so how are you supposed to know. Al who was that?"

Roy surmised that it was a good question. Al did seem a little pale but he supposed it was nothing at first. Now he was increasingly worried about the younger Elric as well. Al just shrugged and smiled but if Roy knew the woman as well as he did, it wouldn't be long before he said anything.

"Well Mrs. Izumi is coming back for a visit. Said something about the baby not coming before she does and to keep it safe."

"Like I could control what my body does." Roy groaned internally. That woman was the one that got him stuck in sensitivity training and he was just lucky that the baby felt the need to interfere so that he wouldn't have to keep going.

On the one hand he was out of work as well. He didn't have to hear so much about President Hakuro but now he was constantly worried if the baby was going to come early or if she was going to be a still birth. He had yet to know the actual gender as Ed kept pointing out but he knew he didn't want to lose the little annoyance just yet. Never did he want to see the child as much as he wanted now.

"Hey Roy, you look bigger. Maybe you gained weight? I know Richards would be pleased-"

"Al it's the same thing that happened with me except with Roy it just happened sooner. That doesn't mean anything either. Remember Amy? She had this at twenty one weeks and she has a happy boy of her own as well."

"Oh of course, I almost forgot."

Roy tuned them out. He didn't want to listen to their little love spat nor did he want to hear of various other women who had children. Maybe if he made it past the majority of the problems and they okayed it, he could do some light baby shopping with Ed later. He wanted to get up and walk about though. Now especially with this bigger protrusion of his front.

"No Cindy had Lu Lu."

"But then who had Sylvester?"

Roy clamped a hand over both his ears. Seriously, they were fighting over the kids that they knew and whose kid was whose. He hoped his kid wasn't that hard. Especially since they'd be seeing her a lot when she was born. Alex seemed to find some delight in rubbing his stomach again. He just hoped the kid didn't hit his ribs again when she kicked. Did that mean she was running out of room in there? Figures his brat would do something else to be noticed.

"When is Ed getting home?"

"Roy, it's only three in the afternoon. He has an hour left alright. And that's if he doesn't decide to take some overtime. He's doing it for you so be grateful."

Roy nodded.

"I think I'm gonna lay down."

He tried to hide the rising nausea in his throat but failed miserably. Good thing Al seemed to notice it even before Winry did. The majority of the vomit made its way into the bucket and what hadn't was thankfully isolated to Roy's shirt only. Talk about embarrassment. Roy didn't think it was so bad but apparently he couldn't enjoy solid food either.

"You just had something to eat around ten minutes ago." Winry fished out another shirt and handed it to him ignoring him for the time being so that he could change his shirt with the last shred of dignity he had left. Well until the baby was out at least.

"I don't like this, Roy call your doctor and ask if it's normal to start vomiting again so late in pregnancy. You're almost twenty nine weeks so don't fool around, you got it?"

Roy nodded.

Richards didn't seem too worried when he had called and asked. In fact, he revised the other doctor's diet plan and told him to stick to liquids. Broth and milk were fine. But he wanted him on milkshakes as well. Stuff high in protein that could be sipped through a straw. He also told him not to gulp it down but take slow sips if he didn't have a straw to ensure that he could stomach it. He thanked the doctor but only got a sigh before he handed Winry the phone. She put it back on its cradle before he explained what he was told. She nodded.

"As a man, you probably aren't used to all this weight. It's doing a number on your system. You were never fat either so you only know what's it like now to be carrying that much weight up front. Don't worry, for women usually they find that they can eat better, breathe better, and the pressure on their heart is even relieved by this."

"But you need to piss more, definitely feel as though the baby is going to come at any minute, and get kicks to the ribs a hell of a lot more often!"

Winry just giggled.

"It could be worse. You could be in the hospital waiting until the impending birth. Ed said you decided you didn't want that so we're giving you company until the little one comes."

"Of course. And until then she's going to be practicing to make the soccer team before she's even out."

Al smiled before getting one of Alex's juice cups. He placed it on the top of Roy's belly ignoring his protests and slapping his hands away ignoring the complaints as well.

"Stop, this is neat."

Roy did stop. It seemed like nothing was happening. He glared up at Al to demand what he was trying to prove when he saw it. Every time there was a kick to his belly button, the cup moved. Alex seemed amused by this and was clapping his hands in excitement.

"Baby," Alex told his dad. "Baby did 'tis?"

Winry just smiled.

"We have a lot of people betting on the sex of the baby you know?" When Roy looked up curiously as she continued. "A lot of our betters want it to be a boy because they said he'd be more responsible than you and actually get work done properly. Mostly men and people in the higher chain of command in the military had those similar reasons. But most women and even a few of the guys bet a girl because they want someone to finally give you insight on what it's like to have other men do the skirt chasing when it's your little girl."

Roy felt his eyebrows twitch.

"Let me guess, it was mainly the one's whose girlfriends I apparently stole."

Winry nodded with a laugh.

"And one even said they'd forgive you for being a perverted bastard if you have a girl."

"Hawkeye said that one. No doubt about that," Roy added feeling an ache in his lower back start.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything."

Apparently miracles did happen. Roy found nothing wrong after that with spending quality time with the rest of the Elrics and even went as far as to admit that maybe they wouldn't try to ruin his and Ed's relationship. They probably settled on making Edward happy instead of what they felt was best for him.

Now if only he could get the kid to stop the aimless kicking.

* * *

><p>"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"<p>

Roy tried to swat her hand away but it was hopeless so he let her continuously rub his huge belly in awe as she made loud comments about it. Wrath seemed frightened to see it and went as far as to hide. In hiding, he found himself in the company of Al, however. Sig was just there, not doing anything but seemingly being there for his wife. He was draped over the couch lazily with not a care in the world.

"Isn't that nice Izumi?"

Ed was amused if anything else. Roy could see the brat doing that as a way to extract revenge. He momentarily thought about faking labor pains, but came to the conclusion that after all that had happened it would not be funny. The only nice thing he could think of was Ed being off work now and home with him.

"Please stop, she's overactive as it is. I can't even get to sleep because she decides it's the time to play at those hours! I'm just three weeks away and I want to be well rested!"

"Been reading the pregnancy books I see." Roy glared to which Izumi gave him a toothy grin.

Settling herself besides him, she continued to rub the belly. It was bigger, definitely bigger and it seemed only because the baby had dropped. She frowned. She saw bellies a lot bigger than this one at thirty weeks. Even her belly was bigger and Wrath had been a small child. He looked like he was still six and a half months pregnant. Discarding all her worries for now, she continuously went for the places she found the baby was kicking most.

"When is the wedding going to be?"

Ed looked at her in shock and it was Roy's turn to give the smirk. It turned from giving baby talk to his stomach to asking the set date. He knew that it was something they had to talk about more but they first had to schedule the C-section in three weeks' time. There was no way he'd make it to thirty five with all the problems he had been having and even though it was two weeks less than they wanted, the baby would be at least five pounds by then, possibly six.

"Roy and I decided we'll wait until the baby was born. Then we can decide if we want to hurry and have a wintery type wedding or a spring one."

"Don't rush it Edward. You deserve to have a nice big one," Winry cut in.

Al was off getting some stuff for the kitchen and had ended up taking Wrath with him. They deeply needed it as it was and Ed didn't want to leave Roy behind. Izumi was here for just hours and already she was acting the same as Roy did when he saw a puppy. Shaking his head, he wondered why it was that Izumi was so excited. She was depressed when Winry had her baby and Al had thought he had done something wrong at first.

"So you're going to be the first male to have a human baby that's alive. What do you think that would do your ego mister dog of the military?"

Ed threw his hands up in surrender before flopping into the bed next to his irritated fiancé. He knew why she was being so nice now. First she had to get his guard down and now that she had it, she was going to keep delving from one issue to the next until she had won. It was a game that even Ed his self couldn't beat and he had experience even.

"My ego will be the same as the one I had in the pre-pregnancy stage."

"Nice. Better hope it's a girl because if it's a boy, he's gonna be a player like yoooooouuuuuuuuuuuu." She drawled out the last part.

"Right, I was a horrible one as well."

Ed hid his grin. It seemed as the days dragged on, he gained sarcasm as he went. He was moody, irritable and could hardly keep solids down. Izumi was going to be mad once she realized that he had her countered.

"You're a bad man."

"I know I am. Look at the Ishbal rebellion."

She rose her eyebrows before returning to Ed. Roy was just happy to be alone, laying on his side so that the weight wouldn't crush on. It sure seemed like a lot of weight but at the present, he only gained a total of thirteen. It had Richards angry the last time he visited as well. He just wanted to sleep. Suddenly the baby kicked like it was her big grand plan to keep her 'papa' up. Roy groaned until he found a pair of gloved hands on it, rubbing up and down the protrusion gently.

"I have just the thing," Izumi suddenly stated.

She moved so fast that both men froze. Sig chuckled and Ed jumped almost forgetting he was there but otherwise said nothing. She returned before they knew it with a little mechanical jewelry box and set it upon Roy's abdomen once he was sitting up. She cranked it up allowing it to play the music. Roy and Ed just shared a look before Izumi explained it to them.

"The baby can hear you. You should already know this. But what you might not realized yet is that the baby can hear the music too. Playing this would put the little sucker to sleep faster than hugs and kisses to the stomach would. So now that you know, play it to your heart's content."

It did seem that the baby settled down and Roy finally removed it sliding back down to his side. Ed watched as they waited for the baby to suddenly kick out but to their amusement, there were no kicks, jabs, or fluttering. Roy smiled before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him.

Ed turned his gaze over to Izumi who was on the couch with her husband. He doubted Izumi didn't have this in mind when she came over. Why did she always seem to be a mind reader? Ed shook that thought and instead headed over to her.

"Thank you Izumi, I didn't know that you were an expert in that department."

"Ed Wrath may be the result of my still born baby but I still carried a baby before he was born you know. I used to do that so he'd ease up the kicking as well. Remember Ed, babies that are often like that are fighters. I'm thinking mine fought all he could until he couldn't fight any longer. Your baby is still fighting. The baby is healthy Ed. Don't worry about the future until the future happens and then keep your promise to me in mind if it does end up that way."

"I understand. You are just way happier than you were with Alex's impending birth."

"I still find it hard to cope sometimes Ed. The difference is that you need all the support you could get. Al may have been a little hurt but him and Winry made friends. They have other parents that have kids their son's age. They don't know what it's like to lose a kid or the idea of losing one."

Ed nodded.

"Sig?" he called up suddenly.

"Hm."

They were both surprised. He never really talked that much to Sig and Sig didn't talk that much. He was always there to lean on for support but he wasn't that big on conversations. Ed cleared his throat.

"If it ever came down to your unborn child or Izumi, would you be able to choose?"

"Ed what type of question is that? Of course my husband would choose! It would be the hardest choice of his life but if I wasn't able to make one myself, I'd think he'd choose the baby! Why are you asking Ed?"

"Izumi is right but why would you ask that?" Sig thought to put in.

"I got to thinking when Roy almost went into labor. He was having contractions but wasn't even dilated all that much at all. I thought about what would happen if it came down to letting him live and the baby dying or if he were to die for the baby. The choice is the hardest thing I would have to make but I can't…I don't want to make that decision. I just want them to be healthy."

"Ed I know and it would tear your heart apart in two but think about it. He's in the same situation as I was. He'd want you to be happy but he knows that you wanted a baby. Hell I bet he wants the baby to live! If it ever came down to it and I can assure you it won't, just remember that you love him and think with your heart instead of your head. The heart makes choices that the head would thwart through reasoning."

"Yeah but that's bad isn't it?"

Izumi paused to pull him into a hug.

"If it is, I wouldn't know. I lost my baby but still have Wrath. I know you don't want to lose either but we all know life isn't fair. Don't ever lose sight of the love you have for that man okay? In the end all you can do is love and hope for the best."

"I can't lose any of them Izumi. I prayed for the first time that nothing would happen the next three weeks so that both would be okay. Do you think I'm selfish?"

"No Edward Elric. You are the most selfless person I know."

Even though Ed couldn't see it, she struggled to hold back the tears. She hoped years from now whatever happened didn't affect Ed negatively. She cared about him way too much.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Winry decided to slip back out to give the others a few moments. I really think you're a bastard Roy, she thought angrily. Don't die or I will hate you for the rest of my life. Inside she knew that it was getting hard to hate him but if Ed was hurt in the end, she realized she could. And she was sure that she would never forget.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>EIGHTEEN<p>

Ed was upset about having to work but Roy reassured him that if anything were to happen, he'd call right away. He promised that he'd be all right though and even drew him in for a deep kiss leaving Ed moaning for more even though he knew he couldn't. Roy had to limit the amount of activity he gotten and even then, some of the things he had done was still too much.

"Fine," Ed finally relented. "But now I'm gonna worry all through the stupid debrief meeting. Then I'm gonna be sent to sensitivity training for taking everything out on the nice men and women that service this country."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone yet," Roy mumbled loud enough for him to hear and hid a smirk.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT SOMEHOW I AM TOO BRASH AND RECKLESS! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T GONE AT ALL THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Must have been a slip of the system," Roy whispered in amusement.

Ed just glared at him before his gaze softened and he pulled him into a hug.

"Promise me nothing will happen again Roy. I can't go knowing you won't be okay-"

"Ed you shouldn't have yelled. You woke up Alex you stupid prick." Winry stood in the doorway with her wrench.

Roy blanched.

Of COURSE, they would start this so early in the morning and he wouldn't have any of that. Not today. Why did Winry have to be so loud in the morning anyways? Sure Ed just yelled but Roy goaded him into that situation. However, Winry usually shouted all morning and was snappy as hell whenever she had those fights with the blonde man. He was the one having a baby and he should have peace and quiet damn it!

"Ed, please I can't stand it when you fight!"

Ed instantly lost interest in the fight to gaze coolly at Roy. He nodded and gave a peck on Roy's cheek as he did every morning before shutting the door behind him. Left alone with Winry, Roy could definitely sense the tension in the air. But then it ended the fight so the only noise that could be heard was Alex's cries for his mommy. Roy settled down after glancing at the hands of the clock, realizing it was only six thirty. At that moment, Winry crossed her arms.

"Well I hope you get used to this because I'm getting revenge. If I have to pinch the poor baby just to get it to cry, I will. Then I 'm going to laugh when your baby keeps you up all night."

Roy knew it would have been best to let lying dogs lay. He just couldn't leave it alone. Damn. He went back to sleep wondering if he would have to kick Winry out before he had the baby.

* * *

><p>"The baby seems to be doing fine. You are almost thirty-one weeks. Think you can take two weeks of this or do you want to have it done early?"<p>

Richards applied the cold gel to the lower abdomen much to Roy's dismay and slid it around until he found what he was looking for. He nodded when he found it.

"Baby's head is definitely in the down position just as nature intended. Bet you have to take a piss more than often now, huh?"

Roy ignored him.

It was definitely uncomfortable lying flat on his back but he was doing the whole search and see where the baby was positioned. He saw the baby's toes higher up the abdomen in the little screen and chortled. It was so little and yet he could see the little toes move, making his heart soar. The little hands were in tiny fists and it looked as though the baby were uncomfortable. Richards cleaned the gel off with napkins once he was content. He did print out the photos of the pictures he had frozen on the screen. Edward was going to love these after missing actually seeing it but Roy couldn't blame him, he loved it as well. His kid was moving and apparently breathing on its own so it was fine.

"Off with the pants."

It was that exact sentence that through Roy off.

"I didn't know you swung that way. Were you always, I don't know, in the closet perhaps?"

Richards just rolled his eyes and ignored the small jab at his masculinity giving him a look that meant do it now or I shall get reinforcements. Roy just sighed before removing his pants. It was to his embarrassment, one size too big than his normal body had been. Ed had taken to alchemize all of his clothes to fit so he didn't have to get the stupid maternity clothes. They were for women, one of which he was not.

"Boxers too." After receiving a look, Richards continued. "Look, do you remember when they checked if you were dilated at the hospital? Well you appear to have an opening that would allow the baby to come out, one that Mr. Kilburn did not. Which doesn't surprise me because it ended in the baby being dead for a full month before it was removed through surgery. His baby was still considered a stillbirth however."

"It hurt too much," Roy whined before removing them too and lying back down.

It didn't take much coaxing to get Roy to assume the same position when it had been done before, although he did tense when he felt the doctor's gloved hands probe inside him. He arched his back from the pain of it, which in reality was thirty seconds but seemed like it had been more. All too soon, Richards removed his hand discarding the gloves in the bin beside the bed.

"You can put your clothes back on. Jeeze, you are dilated two centimeters. It takes four centimeters for you to be considered active labor. I'll have to come back tomorrow and check to make sure you aren't going into labor. Wouldn't want the papa to be dead and the baby lost now that Edward is counting on it going smoothly."

Roy let himself smile a small but pain free one.

"Ed's birthday is in February and mine is in December. It would be quite nice having a November baby. Alex's birthday is in January."

"Yes at least the baby would be alive then and you would too maybe, if you don't do something reckless like disobey the doctor's orders."

Roy nodded.

"Can I at least give candy to the kids on Halloween? It wouldn't be fair."

"No you can just lay down and sleep. And if you get really bored, you can let your fiancé tie you up and then sleep some more."

"What the hell is that going to accomplice?" Roy felt his eyes twitch at the halfhearted insult. The doctor just clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"I heard you were into kinky shit like that. Maybe that's why you fought so much in the beginning when you were being forced to be seen."

"Hell no, I hate clinics. Winry's parents were in a clinic like practice in Ishbal. They rendered lots of care to anyone that came in. Hell I was treated there. It was also my last until this year alone."

Richards nodded.

"You still haven't gained much weight. I'm serious about considering doing it early. I mean it won't make a difference whether you have the baby now or if you have it at thirty five-"

"It does. I have a friend whose baby wouldn't have died at five days old if they had waited another two weeks. Besides my baby could still be blind or have mild problems throughout its life. I don't want to risk it by giving up on what I believe in. I know I can make it until thirty-three weeks. The damn surgery is scheduled then! Richards please believe me. I'm going to make it go down in history. My baby is going to be living and breathing in this world when the time comes like every other normal baby."

"Good, then don't lose faith in yourself. Make sure that you do and that when the time comes you survive the ordeal as well. I'd hate for the history books to show a moral idiot who gave up his life just so his baby could live. Many people would feel for the fiancé and make you out to be a real hero for doing what only a mother would think of doing but others would think you just threw your life away."

"I'm not. I'm not planning on dying. I want to live. I want the baby to live. If I had to choose, it wouldn't be me but I'm hoping I would never have to. I can't make Ed cry and I promised that I wouldn't."

"Very well Mr. Mustang. Just make sure you make it early to this appointment."

The smile on the doctor's face was wry but at least he had attempted dry humor for once.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I at least hand out candy?"<p>

"BECAUSE YOU DIPSHIT, DO YOU WANT TO BE IN EARLY LABOR BEFORE YOU HAVE THE SURGERY!"

"IF I DO IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE TAKING THE ONLY THING THAT COULD GIVE ME JOY NOW THAT SEX IS OUT OF THE PICTURE!"

Ed just smirked before playfully teasing his lips with his tongue. Roy arched and glared at him. Two more weeks! Just two more and he could fuck Edward into the mattress until the blonde screamed his name. Until then, he decided it was better not making much of the handcuffs that were placed to his wrist keeping him in bed. Ed had certainly been sneaky, by jumping at the opportunity to sing a highly off-key song to his belly before slapping cuffs on him before he could blink.

"Listen, I do this because I love you Roy. I love our baby equally as well. It would be weird if I said I loved it the same however when it's going to be different from how I love you." Roy nodded seemingly pretending to listen with a growing frown painting his face.

"Be good. I tell you what, if you're good today, I'll take us out in the middle of next week so that we could get you some good food. How do you like that? You'll get to get out, eat, and get some quality exercise."

Roy thought pointedly for a second.

"Will we be looking at baby things?"

Ed seemed to ponder this, moving his hand through Roy's hair. If there were one thing he loved besides the man's personality and his headstrong approach to life, it would have to be the man's hair. It was soft and he always itched to touch it. Even when he was twelve years old. It was always as nice as he imagined it. He loved this man way too much.

"Fine but not for too long. You still have bed rest. I'll tell you what, we'll see about fifteen minutes of baby things, go to a restaurant to eat, and then go home in that order."

Roy nodded.

"Does this mean I still can't give out candy?"

Ed smacked a palm to his forehead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It was later in the week when Elysia had come to visit again. Gracia had to go to an interview for a job opportunity, not wanting to be a single mother living off of her dead husband's paychecks anymore. She decided she'd try a simple one. She had been a florist before she had met Maes and she was happy to start it up again. Flowers made her happy. Elysia got that from her since she was always picking flowers and bringing them home with her to put in a face to 'bring' daddy later. It broke her heart that the four year old seemed to think that her daddy wasn't that far away.<p>

"He's in the sky mommy. When I sing, talk, or even cry he could hear me. He hears ya too you know. He could be seen better at night. He's one of the many tiny stars. Not a lot of people could become them BUT when you were good like daddy, you get to become one after they bury you so you can be close and watch over the ones you love."

Gracia had cried for hours after that admission but never discouraged her daughter after that. It was the most mature thing Elysia had ever said up to this point. Roy seemed to understand for he instantly said that hands down, she could stay with him. Elysia was of course delighted and when she was dropped off, was in awe right away with the unborn baby.

"Wow, the belly's huge uncle Roy, did you eat more babies?"

Roy spluttered to which Gracia laughed.

"I'm going now. Tell Roy what you told me about how to become a star."

At Roy's confusion while watching the door slam shut, Elysia cleared her throat and took out a picture.

"This is daddy," she told him proudly. It was a simple star in a picture where there were hundreds. The only difference was that this one was bigger and brighter.

"Why is it your daddy Elysia?"

"Daddy had to go but he didn't want to leave you know. My daddy was a good man too. He told mommy often how he worried. Me for one and you too. Only good people get to become stars. Mika told me that there was once two people who were in love. The man was going to leave but didn't want to see the woman cry so they made a promise. He said, to this day I may be gone but my heart will never be. I will always be with you here. When he went away, she cried her eyes out. She left herself because it was cold without him. She just couldn't stay warm and thought about the man constantly. To make sure that it never happened again a promise was given. It said, 'because they were not together anymore, whenever one has to leave another I will make the loved one a star. Not all the other stars will be as bright as the one you love. And that is because the one you lose becomes the center of the universe in the night sky. So don't be sad and one day you will join them one day. Until then, your loved one will be a star so that you are never far apart."

Roy didn't know he was crying until he felt the wetness on his cheek. Damn hormones, he thought wryly. Wiping them away furiously so that Elysia couldn't see, he wondered why she sounded so much like a miniature adult. Mika was a much smarter person than he thought possible. She had to be four or five and yet showed her intelligence through telling a story like that. Where did she hear that? He turned to Elysia again.

"Did Mika hear it from anybody?"

"How could Mika hear it from anybody. Her mommy and daddy went to heaven when she was three. Ever since then she said on some nights she knows her parents talk to her. They still love her more than anything else does in the world making her the center of their universe. She's gonna see them again someday."

Roy nodded.

Leaning in until he was in front of her, he whispered, "Want to know a good saying? It's almost as good. I have one but it'll make you cry. It's as sad as what you told me."

"Yes, I wanna tell Mika so I have something to tell her."

"Okay here it is. 'It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love them, but a whole lifetime to forget.'"

"I don't agree. You never forget the person that you love, never. They could be a daddy, a mommy, even a daughter."

"That's the point Elysia, it's like the saying, 'I'd choose not to remember you. Remembering implies that I forgot you.' You see. People don't forget because it's impossible. Just like you would never forget the ones you loved."

"Don't go and become a star. Don't do that like daddy. I would be sad but even more, little big brother Eddie would cry. He loves you very much."

"I won't become a star if I could help it."

"Daddy couldn't help it. Mommy told me he wanted to come home. He never came back though. I begged and hoped that just once that daddy would be the one coming in through the door. It never happened. He never will. Mika is a great friend though. She falls a lot."

Roy nodded.

"I really care about you Elysia. Please remember that I love you."

Elysia wordlessly agreed before her eyes were glued on his belly. Roy sighed. She seemed to like it even more since he had become huge. At least in his eyes he did. It kept her from talking about death though. She was already smart; a prodigy like Maes had been. He may not have been an alchemist but he was in the intelligence department so he expected nothing less from the child of Maes Hughes.

"Let me tell you a story…"

* * *

><p>"Come on Roy, we're going to the living room?"<p>

"You mean you're finally removing the hand cuffs and trusting me out there?"

Ed groaned before turning to the man he loved. Sometimes he was just too much to deal with, especially when his wry humor was put into account. The man needed to stop being a pessimist.

"Just come on."

Roy followed behind him. Ed knew that if he succeeded in this surprise that Roy would be speechless. Maybe he would even thank them. He did spend a lot of his time making sure that everything was set. He was glad to be out of work as well. He often spent the days there thinking about Roy and wondering what would have happened had they not had a baby in the picture. He would still be with Roy of course but he wondered if Roy would truly be happier than he was at the moment. Ed tried not to think on the notion of what ifs but sometimes he felt like an unappreciative jerk for even thinking about leaving during that time.

"Come on, right in here aaaaannnnnnndddddddd-"

"SURPRISE!"

He felt Roy stiffen behind him and smiled. It didn't take that long to gather people up for the baby shower. Izumi already said they needed one and to not wait until the surgery. Winry seemed to be in better moods lately and Al was nowhere near accepting Roy but he was being more supportive than ever before. It was more than Ed could ever ask for. He did feel bad for Hawkeye though. When she told him that she fell in love with the man all those years ago, he couldn't help but feel that he had gotten in between them for some reason. Others had thought that Roy was with Riza for the longest time until it became a fact that Roy was with Ed. Ed decided that she just needed someone to get her mind off of Roy. It was apparent that she had given him up years ago even though her heart never did.

"YOU THREW ME A GOD DAMN BABY SHOWER! I'M NOT A GIRL EDWARD!"

"Be appreciative Roy. These people went out of their way to throw you one. And if you think about it, you've been the girl in the relationship ever since I got you pregnant so face the facts. If you are worried about the whole I don't know, contradictions of how only girls do this than you're too late to bitch about it. You GOT pregnant so that threw your complaints right out the window."

"Fine."

Ed just smirked.

He let Roy sit on the recliner. Not everyone it seemed, could stop ogling or touching Roy's belly. There was plenty of food and cake right after. Roy may have made out to be a grizzly old bear, but Ed didn't miss the secretive smile of gratitude at even thinking about him. What did you think Roy, Ed thought simply. Did you think they would forget about you just because you haven't showed up to work for almost a couple of months now? It was obvious more so than ever before that everyone cared. Even President Hakuro had sent a gift even though the man couldn't physically make it there himself.

Havoc and Breda were still in a heated debate on whether you really got good luck just by rubbing a stomach belly and continously rubbed Roy's much to the man's annoyance. Hawkeye had her gun with her, as she didn't go anywhere without it but didn't do anything to stop the streak of competiveness that the young men showed. Fuery told them that they should stop because the baby wouldn't appreciate being used as a way to score dates nor to prove a point. Falman just blushed beet red and couldn't seem to come up with anything to neither prove nor deny the subject at hand. They were all saved by the time the gift giving came up.

But even the presents proved to be a hassle to Roy just as much as it did for Ed. They didn't know what to do with half the stuff and they still hadn't found a town house yet. The majority of the gifts were baby girl stuff. The things that would be for a boy was mostly consisted of toys than it did anything else. It wouldn't be a problem if they did have a girl but damn it, Ed believed that they were having a boy! And Roy himself didn't seem to want to open them all even though the guests seemed to want him too. Izumi relented though and just handed him one last one for the time being. Nobody dared to challenge her when she glared at each and every one of them.

"What is this?" Roy eyed it suspiciously for about a minute before tearing into the paper.

Ed got closer to see what it was. It looked like a photo album but it was so simple looking, he didn't think it came from just any store. It was white, made of a silky material with simple blue ribbon across the middle of the front in the shape of a bow, below a space where a picture would go. He guessed that it was a simple notion of leaving it simple so that it could be used no matter the gender. The pages in the book were blank but he guessed as much as Roy that it would just need to be filled.

"I made it, ain't it nice?" Izumi inquired with a soft smile.

Roy looked up just as Ed felt tears coming. He set it on the table by a bunch of girl clothes and headed for the kitchen. There he allowed himself to let go of the tears as he pathetically attempted to wipe them all away. He was weak! Roy wouldn't cry over something like this but then he guessed he hadn't thought to look over to see Roy's reaction either.

"Ed are you okay?"

Ed turned mid wipe to see Al hanging there looking oddly uncomfortable. When was it that his own brother was hesitant? He wiped the last of the tears and leant against the counter with a sigh. This baby would be coming in less than a week and he wanted everything to be good. He still had to promise Roy a night out and decided that it minus well be the days coming up. Wednesday maybe. Al came closer and Ed gave him a small smile of encouragement that Al returned with a soft smile of his own.

"You know it's okay to cry you know? Roy was trying not to but you could tell he was close to doing it. Don't ask him though, he'd deny it."

"Thanks for the help Al. You have done so much even though you don't accept this relationship and-"

"The thing is Ed, I was against it in the beginning because of Roy's history with relationships. Also because if he made you cry I would never like him. But getting to know Roy these past few weeks and I mean really getting to know him, I think I could come to accept him. I may have already began. I know Winry is getting there."

Ed couldn't help but smile.

"Could this day get any better?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD MUSTANG ALEX WASN'T CONCEIVED AT THAT TRIP AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Ed sighed as Al began to laugh.

"I guess Winry's getting too comfortable around him," Al suggested.

"I know. It's only a matter of time when the baby's born and she's slugging Roy on the head with that infamous wrench of hers though. Thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it and I don't only mean the fact that you are getting to like Roy as well. Thank you for everything."

Al seemed to think of this as nothing though and tried to wave it off. Ed wouldn't have any of that and pulled him into a big hug. Al gave up and surrendered to it.

"Ed, I love you. Just don't do anything too stupid okay." He had already backed out of the arms and thankfully missed Ed's Automail fist.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A RECKLESS IDIOT!"

Some things would never change and as Al tried to cover his ears, he found he wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Semi graphic scene.

* * *

><p>NINETEEN<p>

It was only three days until the baby's impending birth that Ed found himself get really excited. He'd really get to see the baby. Even though he had gone and promised Roy that he would let them go and have some fun in town that night, he felt that they should honestly wait with the date nearing. Today was the tenth of November and it would be the thirteenth when their baby was actually born. Roy was already going to the bathroom more than ever before but seemed to be keeping solids down better.

He knew that Roy tried to hide it but it even seemed that Roy was having stomach pains here and there. He would have called the doctor but Roy told him it was nothing that the jackass would be able to do anything about ending the subject right then and there. Winry and Al had taken Gracia with their kids to the zoo leaving Ed some alone time with his fiancé.

It also seemed that Wrath was wanting to go see the animals so Izumi and Sig had taken Wrath out of the apartment as well. Ed still didn't get how Roy's tiny bachelor apartment had held so many people. They really had to go house hunting when the baby was born so that they could find a suitable place that was much bigger. Sure, he had a guest room but there were times that they had to use the rollout couch to accommodate some. Aunt Pinako was coming any day now so that she could see the little one when it was born. Ed just hoped that they weren't at the hospital when she arrived or else somebody else would have to pick her up.

"Come on Ed, I'm going. Don't back out on your promise now."

Roy was moodier as well. Ed raised an eyebrow and realizing that he wasn't getting himself out of this one, decided that he minus well. Everyone else was out of the house anyways and it kind of had an empty feel to it. He doubted it'd be like that once the baby was born. Ed finally nodded.

"Tonight okay. I'm making us ramen for lunch, you want it?"

Ed almost missed the grimace that passed Roy's face for a second but Roy was bound to slip up sometime. He wanted Roy to tell him everything without leaving anything out but he supposed even that was too much to hope for. Roy just smiled and Ed headed back to the kitchen to get the ingredients for the ramen.

"How long have you been in pain Roy?" He made it seem like he was only curious hoping that Roy wouldn't pick up on it. The bastard was just too perceptive.

"Ed, leave it alone. It was only once today."

Ed nodded.

Damn it all. He was just worried and Roy acted as though it was a big waste of time. It really wasn't. Sighing, he decided that he ought to just settle for watching the man closely for the rest of the evening. There was nothing he could do about it now if the man decided to remain stubborn about it. They sat there in silence just enjoying each other's company for now since he knew that they wouldn't be alone for much longer. They would have a live screaming and crying baby.

"We'll get to figure out if the baby is a girl or a boy soon you know," Ed began breaking the silence. "And if it's a boy I will gloat for the next week or so."

Roy just smiled.

"And if it's a girl, you get to change the first diaper and wake up in the middle of the night to get her for me."

Ed shook his head.

"You'd still be recovering so I'd do that anyway…" he frowned.

He didn't get Roy sometimes, he reasoned. The man acted like such a child but at other times, he could have sworn that Roy was older than he looked. He loved how the man acted though most times because then he forgot that Roy was a bitter war veteran since his early twenties. He still wondered if Roy had ever fallen in love before Ed but decided it was none of his business, he had Roy, right?

"Hey Ed, I was your first love right?"

This shocked Ed out of his thoughts. He wanted to know how the man always seemed to know what he was thinking. A certain conversation came to mind back when he and Roy were on that family vacation. He had blatantly told Roy he did not believe in all that shit about love nor soul mates. People lived and people died. Love went away, was taken away, or broken in two. There was no such thing. Roy had proved him wrong on all accounts and every time his mind wandered back to that time, he wondered how the hell he had gotten into his mind that Roy was with Hawkeye. He knew or at least should've known that Roy liked him since the confession but Roy was high on meds then and didn't bring it up again. It was towards the end of the vacation when they realized they absolutely sucked at spying on his brother and Winry that the subject came up again and this time a sober Roy told him his feelings and why it was wrong for Ed to believe what he had. He treasured that memory since.

"Yeah, what about it. I mean there was Armory but I think it was more puppy love than anything else. I didn't expect to be with her nor was I ever going to act on those feelings."

Roy nodded.

"Why all the secrecy? Do you remember your first love? I bet it was somebody Hawkeye knows." He teased. He frowned when Roy didn't jump at the joke. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to relieve the sudden awkward silence that hung in the air. "It's okay you don't have to admit who your first love is, I get it. I bet they aren't around any longer."

"My first love left me for a woman and died later in life Ed."

Ed shut up about that immediately.

No wonder why he had taken Ed's conversations so serious earlier in the year. He wasn't stupid. Something about, 'Did you fall in love with the first person you were with?' He had thought that Roy hadn't being the type of player he was. He was so damn good looking that he had a lot of people wanting to be with him and Ed forgot that even Roy had to have fallen at some point.

"Eat up, then we take a nap okay?"

"I don't need a nap Ed and besides, the others should be getting back soon."

Ed nodded.

"I told them to enjoy themselves tonight and to not worry about us you know? We don't have the car tonight but even so I still have you all to myself tonight."

The car was in the shop having been having engine trouble since the other week alone. It was no place to safely put children in so Ed had said that they needed to have it looked at. Turns out that there were several things wrong at least.

Roy groaned.

"Don't make it sound dirty! Especially when I can't do anything with you for another three days-" Groaning, he got up and rushed straight for the bathroom.

Ed went to follow, worried that he was throwing up until he heard the click of the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he realized that the baby must have just been causing another heedless rush to go to the bathroom. He was happy knowing that than the alternative.

"Hey, don't take too long or else I'll catch Izumi when she gets home and give her some quality time with your belly."

"And I'll tell Winry that she needs to get out her wrench more often and put you in line."

Ed gulped but when Roy exited, he hid the scared expression behind a scowl that softened when he realized just how much Roy was sweating. He knew that he promised Roy that they could hold off for three days and have fun tonight but did he really want to risk it? They could always do it another time and have the baby today.

Everything was going to be fine, he told himself. It had to be for his sake. He just hoped it would sink in because even though his head was processing it, his heart still sped up at the thought that they shouldn't postpone. He didn't want to eat his words later but Roy was fine. He had to be fine.

But was Roy really fine?

* * *

><p>Winry had kissed Alex on the forehead before talking to Ed. She warned him about the signs in case it would happen because face it, if Roy did go into active labor since he was already two centimeters, then it would spell trouble. But better to be safe rather than sorry. She knew that the doctors would be ecstatic to see a living breathing baby born from a male so that they would go down in history as well. She never forgot the fact that the name of the doctor was even regarded with the birth of the first set of twins. It was annoying but the doctor did contribute.<p>

Ed took the warnings seriously and wouldn't let Roy leave the house until they both had warm clothing on. It was the beginning of November and they needed to keep warm. Roy grumbled, glaring at Ed when he wasn't looking but otherwise didn't say anything to the blonde. The last thing he wanted was to be told they couldn't go after all because of his behavior.

"Can we go now? I know what to look out for in the signs of labor. If my water breaks or if I start to get really bad back pains, then I know okay? It's not like I could tell the difference between Braxton hicks and actual child birth anyways." Roy started having Braxton hicks, which meant fake labor. Ed was scared shitless at first until Richards explained over the phone that it wasn't serious ,but if the pain got worse or if his water broke, that they'd better come in a.s.a.p. He even made a house visit to reassure them they were indeed fine.

"Come on baby, let's go to shopping first. I bet you want to see some cribs."

Roy nodded.

He waved good-bye to Winry.

* * *

><p>"Jeeze, we've been here for an hour looking at cribs and we couldn't even find something that passed our interests. Are we bad for wanting the baby room to be perfect? I mean, it's just going to be moved when we do find a town house but still, it's our first baby and by damn it, we should have a temporary one at least!"<p>

Roy calmly stroked Ed's back waiting for the fits to end. It wouldn't pay to be mad at Ed when he was rambling about the evils of living in an apartment. Now that he thought about it, he should have thought about this when he first found out. He wasn't thinking this much out into the future then though and now the baby was almost here. He put his face in his palm trying to count back from ten. Just Braxton hicks, he told himself. It happened before the the doctor had even checked him out the night before that saying he was still only two centimeters. He looked up into Ed's golden orbs and smiled.

"I bet this baby is going to be happy. She has parents that love her and other members that would spoil her. Even though I think we should keep her away from Winry the first few months so that she doesn't get pinched. Winry wants us to suffer through long nights of our baby crying-"

"He won't be deterred by a little pinch." Ed put his hand on his hip and looked over as though he was just now checking Roy out.

A couple stopped and seemed to be curious about Roy's belly. They had a stroller and what looked like, a toddler in it. The brat was also looking and Roy found himself wanting to punch them. Didn't they know it was rude to stare! And the parents were setting a bad example for their kid.

"What?" he inquired.

Ed just lounged back in the seat enjoying the show.

"Oh, we were just observing. You honestly don't look fat. If anything, it looks the same as a pregnant belly-"

"Nice observation genius of course it's a baby. One I might add is coming out in three days so just pretend you didn't see this and in a months' time, I won't be so enormous."

The couple's eyes bugged out.

"You're nine months!"

"Nope eight since four days ago."

Ed chuckled.

"Don't worry, the doctor is fine with that. The baby may come early but he'll be fine," He looked over at Roy as if daring him to correct him. Roy didn't and instead sat forward rubbing circles into his own back.

The couple left and Ed was about ready to call quits. It was such a nice evening too. He didn't want to disappoint Roy though. They stayed out longer than was necessary and should be getting back. He glanced at his pocket watch and noticed that it was only five thirty. He snapped it closed and shoved it back into his pants before wondering what they should eat. It should be good and something Roy could enjoy too. They weren't dressed for eloquent restaurants but a casual diner could do.

Roy was starting to worry him though. Every so often, he either jolted up straight in his seat or just plain winced and that worried Ed even more. The fact that he wasn't even hiding it. Still, he saw the look that his fiancé gave him after the recent episode and smartly decided to shut up. They were already seated and had menus right in front of them so at least Roy was sitting now right?

"Edward? Oh and the brigadier general, hi." Ed swiveled around and noticed both lieutenant colonel Ross and Lieutenant Brosh.

They were radiant that it took Ed a moment to notice. When he did, he did another double take. The lieutenant colonel was pregnant with Brosh's kid! No way but seeing her protruding belly, he changed his thought. She didn't look that far along but he decided that it didn't matter. They certainly knew how to surprise him as well.

"You two got together?" Roy seemed to have no problem talking to them and usually the older man was the one reserved. Ed arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm five months pregnant in case you didn't notice." Ross was turning bright red as she continued talking.

It wasn't a surprise that she had once had a crush on the once young colonel before but knew it would have never worked out. If fact at first she thought that it was never going to work with Brosh as well. He made her fall head over heels in love with him though even though he sometimes could use some common sense. She didn't know why but the young brigadier general never winced though and she wondered why Ed wasn't saying anything.

"Roy are you okay?" Ed couldn't keep the concern out of his voice anymore.

Roy seemed to be finding it increasingly difficult to keep the pain at bay and was leaning forward, going into a semi fetal position. They really needed to go to the hospital now Ed decided. Not ten minutes from now, not even a minute, NOW! Roy's eyes shot open in surprise and he got up observing the chair underneath him, eyes widening when he saw blood.

"Can you help us Ross. I think we need to get him to the hospital."

Ross nodded deciding not to comment on the fact that the man before her was on the hefty side and it wasn't due to being fat either. Brosh got the car and helped Ed get Roy safely in the back seat while Ross got into the front. Brosh started driving towards the right automatically until Ed shouted.

"No they don't have the equipment available to deal with premature birth. Go left to the non-military central hospital. It may cost us more but Richards is on duty there as well." He then turned to Roy.

"Why didn't you fucking say anything? Our baby isn't something to mess around with!"

"I didn't know Ed, I swear I didn't! This pain wasn't anything new when I was checked for the Braxton hicks and only just now started hurting and-OH SHIT!"

"WHAT!" Brosh shrieked.

Ed glared and Brosh quickly turned back to the road. It wouldn't help to be rash when he knew Ed was taking care of everything back there. Ross however turned around to observe what the problem was. Did that mean that somehow Roy got pregnant? She guessed she would have known had they been at the base recently and not with family enjoying their leave.

"What is it Roy?" Ed was still truly mad at Roy but for now he conceded to forget about it in favor of his fiancé.

"My water just broke I think…" He trailed off and Ed instantly knew it did after feeling up down his thighs and the upholstery.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Ed started mumbling pulling at his hair.

Roy couldn't have the baby naturally and he remembered that Richards had straight up told them that if the baby was born, one or both would be dead. Childbirth was dangerous enough for a woman and they went through it for centuries but males weren't equipped to even carry children. He wouldn't be able to live through the experience and if he died…He could not go there. Gulping, he tried to find ways to ease Roy's pain. Why was it taking too long?

"Turn to the left! Then to the right! Then to the-AAWWWWWWWWW!"

Ed just started to massage Roy's stomach hoping he'd feel better. It seemed like it took a while but it was only fifteen minutes when they reached the emergency room. Ed grabbed the first available wheelchair and had Roy sit in it before wheeling him into the hospital. The nurse looked annoyed at him at first but Ed quickly got her attention quickly.

"I need Dr. Richards, my fiancé is in labor and he needs a C-section!"

She wasted no time.

"Dr. Richards had a family emergency. I believe that the doctor on call tonight is Dr. Emerson who to our relief is also able to provide your type of-uh care," She added uncomfortably. "Has the water broken yet?"

"YES THE WATER HAS BROKE AND THE PAIN COMES EVERY TWO MINUTES-AAAWWWWWW!"

"Breathe deeply Roy or else the pain would be worse. You know hee-hee-hoooo." Ed tried demonstrating but Roy wouldn't have it.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING WOMAN DUMBASS JUST STOP THE PAIN! MAKE IT STOP!"

The nurse paged the doctor and then took him into one of the vacant rooms. Ed decided to remember it. The room number was E-14. The nurse went and led Roy gently to the simple gurney and raised it up before turning to Ed.

"Well Mr. Fiancé, help him out of his pants."

Ed looked stunned for a moment before helping Roy out of both pants and boxers. He also placed a drape over him to keep as much modesty as he could knowing Roy's pride was probably suffering from it. Afterwards Dr. Emerson arrived and looked at the chart, he frowned as he read it. Moving Ed out of the way, he took a look underneath the sheet. It didn't even take a second and there was no probing the inside much to both Roy's and Ed's surprises.

"When did this pain start Mr.?"

"His name is Mustang and it started about twenty minutes ago," Ed answered for him.

Emerson shook his head.

"I don't think you understand. For the baby to be this far down, it'd have to have been a lot more than even thirty minutes. Mr. Mustang, when did the pain start?"

"I had pain all day but that is different. I've been having the pains since two days ago. It only ever changed since recently when I bled on the fucking chair!" He bit his lip to keep from screaming out and Ed could have sworn that he could feel eyes on him.

The doctor sighed heavily.

"It says here that according to Dr. Richards that you were only two centimeters. You are ten now Mustang and you have the head of the baby already down far enough for birth! You are going to have to start pushing soon as well."

"BUT HE CAN'T! HE IS GOING TO DIE IF HE DELIVERS THE BABY-"

"Shut up or get out! I am not going to have you people coming into my emergency room and then yelling at me when you came in at this time of night. If you were worried, you should have come in earlier today to be seen. And yes, he could die but it's too late for a cesarean because the baby is down too far."

The nurse was hustling around getting things while Emerson slapped on some gloves and brought a stool with to situate himself in front of Roy. Ed peeked wondering what it was he was seeing and was visibly shaken. That had to have been the fullest head of hair he had seen and the baby wasn't even out yet. He wanted to cry and when he couldn't cry anymore he wanted to scream until he lost his voice. Why hadn't he forced him? He never used to give into to Roy like this.

"Okay Mr. Mustang, I want you to push okay? Next contraction that comes and I want you to bear down and do it."

Roy nodded even though he was sure the doctor couldn't see and did just that. A scream ripped from his throat before he could stop it. Ed visibly paled. Every time that the doctor got Roy to push, it hurt him and in turn hurt Ed. In addition to that, every time he did push, blood streamed down onto the floor. Was that supposed to be normal? He quickly took his eyes from the scene there and went to Roy's side.

"Don't you die on me Roy! Please I need you! I don't think I could live without you-"

"Nurse get him out of here! We need the patient to concentrate!"

Ed tried fighting the nurse but he still found himself on the other side of the door. Roy was still inside and he could hear the pain even from the hallways. It was relatively out here though. Surprisingly not a patient in sight. He fished out his pocket watch and saw that it was just a little over seven thirty. He bowed his head and even tried to cover his ears to smother out the sounds. They were letting his fiancé get hurt and he could do nothing to make it better. He leant against the wall on sagged down until he was sitting there. That was when he noticed blood on his gloves. Blood that definitely hadn't been his.

That was how they found him when his brother got word that Roy was in the hospital and came down to support him.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: For some, it may be a hanky alert.

* * *

><p>TWENTY<p>

"Ed." Al was hesitant to ask him anything.

Ross had called them from the hospital telling them that Roy's water had broken and that they didn't know what was going on or what room they were in. Al could tell it wasn't good though by the time he saw Ed sitting there. He looked small compared to normally when he was every ounce of pride and arrogance. Al couldn't believe it. When had things start to take turn for the worse? And when did Ed start becoming so dependent? Not that he could blame the blonde but even when Ed wasn't in a sore mood, he used to only depend on Al. Now he opened up and look at what happened. He sure hoped Roy would make it out okay.

"He's having the baby and I'm not there." Ed seemed to think it was his fault or something. Al hesitantly put a comforting hand on his shoulder and glanced over at Ed's gloves.

He did a double take. There was no way he could not look at them. Ed kept glancing at his hands every two minutes it seemed like and there was blood on it. Whatever it was, Al pretended not to think the worst until Ed told him it himself.

"Ed."

Ed looked up again and it was heartbreaking. Was it their fault for allowing the man to break the bed rest? They should have known better. Ed was just trying to keep Roy happy and healthy. They were all responsible because they left them to do their own thing instead of being there helping Ed with Roy. He knew that it was going to be a bad day today. He always had those feelings. He had it the day he helped in trying to bring his mom back to life too.

"Is Roy going to die? He's in too much pain and they are having him deliver the baby-"

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED EDWARD!" Ed saw Izumi and felt himself wanting to cry all of a sudden.

Turning away, he let a couple of tears slide down his cheek before wiping it away. He couldn't lose Roy, he wouldn't lose Roy. Turning to Izumi, he dared her to yell at him knowing full well that he deserved it. Roy was only thirty-two weeks pregnant. If they hadn't risked it, then Roy would be here earlier. Or he would have been stuck having the baby at home, Ed found himself wondering if that would have happened had he not taken Roy out. Would things be worse or better he would never know. But what he did know was that they had been closer to the hospital than if they had been at home and made it here. Wasn't that what counted?

"Ed listen to me. It is not your fault. How were you supposed to know that this was the real thing? You couldn't have so even though what you did risked a lot, you are here and not at home where Roy and the baby would already have been dead." Shockingly it was Winry who said this.

Ed nodded, already having thought that. He couldn't help it that he was still guilty and couldn't let go of the stab of guilt held in his heart by this. He knew that it wouldn't be alright right away because Roy was still in there. When would he know though? He loved Roy and didn't want him to die. He loved him with his whole heart. He fell in love with him when he first heard his voice and again when he connected the voice with a face. He knew he loved him and wanted to have their whole lives to make up what he had done to him. Was that going to happen now as well?

"Ed listen, I can't promise you that he will be okay after this but he's stronger than this. Believe in him okay."

Ed nodded and even though he failed to smile, he accepted her hug. He really truly needed that and he was getting more support than he had even thought possible. Even more weird being it by the two people that were against Roy's and his relationship from the very start.

Izumi continued where Winry left off.

"I hope the baby is fine, is it crying yet?"

Ed didn't know but he did his best not to listen to the happenings inside the door. His fiancé was fighting for his very life in that room and was in immense pain because of him. Ed couldn't bring himself to say anything else. What could he do about it whilst hearing all the screams?

"Ed, the man is fine," Wrath finally said. "I may still think he's a wimp and wuss but he's having your baby and any man that could go through that for love, is worth it a million times more than anyone else."

Ed nodded in silent agreement.

There was a sudden noise and Ed strained to hear because it was different from what he had previously heard. It sounded quite like a screech but then he couldn't make it out properly yet. Izumi smirked just as the door opened and the nurse came through with a small bundle. Ed's eyes went huge because it was very small as of yet. How much did the baby weigh? Was it dead? He found himself tear up. The nurse only smiled and to his astonishment the little baby started to wail.

"This kid and a pair of lungs," Winry commented fondly.

The nurse looked grave for a moment.

"I need to get this little one to the NICU but you could see her when you're done here alright Mr. Fiancé."

Ed nodded watching his baby disappear down the hall. She was in great hands though and getting proper care. He sagged in relief when he realized what it meant. His baby was alive and fine. The baby was a girl as well. Izumi seemed happy at the news as well. Glancing over in confusion, he wondered why.

"We have too many baby boys Edward. Besides it may be selfish on my part but my baby was a stillborn baby boy, even Mr. Kilburn's baby had been a son. Your daughter is really strong to have survived."

"Not quite."

They turned to see the doctor who looked exhausted but otherwise very angry. Beckoning Edward to follow him, he was even more irritated to notice that Ed wasn't following his instructions. Ed stood his ground though and wouldn't let him be bossed.

"Whatever it is you want to tell me, you can say to my family as well."

"Very well then. You remember back at twenty four weeks of pregnancy when Mr. Mustang was in the hospital correct?"

Ed nodded.

"The baby was labeled a threatened abortion. You know why?" Ed shook his head and the others gasped. "The baby wasn't supposed to be there. It was destroying Mr. Mustang physically as it grew. Call it a parasite if you have to, it was slowly growing and causing his organs to fail. When you came back in for the premature labor contractions, that form was to get the baby removed by surgery to save both if possible. The baby would have been one pound then and maybe would have died. Maybe not, but with severe disabilities. You didn't sign the forms so the problems continued."

He stopped and sighed turning to Ed's shocked face.

"Do you see where I am getting at. The baby was also causing him to have problems keeping food down towards the end. I'm betting it stopped for a while though and only because the digestive system became screwed up. When the baby dropped it made things easier but the damage was already done."

There was a moment of silence as it was being taken in. Ed couldn't believe it. His baby! Haydyn was considered a threatened abortion and yet Roy had carried her so long that his body was becoming its number one enemy. His eyes watered. Why didn't Roy come to him and tell him. He would have let him choose what he wanted to do in the end. Of course after all the talk, he probably would have shouted some too. Why did he keep everything a secret? Out of love? No he should've told him.

"What does this mean? How is Roy and the baby?"

The doctor heaved a sigh before grabbing a clipboard and thrusting it into Ed's arms. Ed blinked and looked at the forms before glancing back at the doctor. Permission for surgery? What was going on here?

"Your baby is a healthy little girl surprisingly. She didn't have difficulty and even cried as soon as her head was out and her mouth and nose were suctioned. Your fiancé on the other hand isn't so lucky. You can sign for the surgery and hope we stop the internal bleeds now that the baby isn't poisoning the system or you spend the last moments of life that he has left. Of course there's no guarantee that we could stop it as well. He very may well die under the table while we try to stop it."

Ed knew that this was going to be tough. It was tougher than choosing who to save because now he was either going to let his fiancé die or let him go under the knife and pray that he didn't die on the table. Why couldn't it have been easier damn it. Tears were now pouring down his face but he made no move to dry them. He couldn't make this decision, but if he had to, what would be the best? He couldn't let Roy die in surgery without being with someone he didn't know but then he would go in his sleep. But then if he spent the last time with him, he knew that he would hate himself for life for not even trying. In the end, he laid the pen back on the clipboard and handed it to the doctor before wiping his eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to need that. I…Can I stay with him until you know?"

"Sure, stay for as long as you like."

Ed nodded before turning to Al and giving him a big hug, wanting to believe that it wasn't real. It was though and he was a daddy too. He managed a watery smile.

"I'll go in there and later we'll get to see the baby okay?"

Al just nodded before shoving him towards the door. Ed gulped before finally entering, closing the door behind him. He may not be ready to see Roy for the last time, but he would definitely have a lifetime worth of regrets. So why not add this one too? Ed just swallowed and decided whatever happened here today would be somehting he would never forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Roy looked up. He looked really exhausted, black rings adorned around his eyes. It didn't look as though he was dying but it wasn't until Roy tried to take the oxygen mask off that Ed suddenly knew how serious his condition was. With every breath he was bringing up bright red blood.

"Why didn't you tell me Roy? You'd really think I should be left in the dark?"

The man just wiped his eyes as Ed was crying too much to really worry about his appearance at the moment. Roy wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to be strong. He loved the man a lot even past death. He bit down the whine that wanted to escape and laid in the bed right next to him. He placed the oxygen mask back on his lovers face, kissing his forehead softly.

"I…I'm sorry." He gulped down a spiteful of blood before saying clearly, "I didn't want to lose the baby but I didn't want to hurt you. I made you…made you cry."

"Yes you did you jerk! And now you're going to die Roy. No maybe or almost. They can't stop the bleeding and I don't want you to die alone under the table."

Roy cupped his chin soothingly. He found himself whimpering. Roy was the one dying here and he was being held like a baby. He had to stop though because he had a daughter now. A daughter who would never get to know her papa. Nor would she know what a great man he was for doing everything in his power to make sure that she lived.

"If I was given the choice of never meeting with you or going through this all over again. Well I'd go through this a hundred times over than go a lifetime without knowing you Ed. I love you."

Ed bawled and latched himself onto Roy while the pads of the man's fingers continued to turn in soothing circles on Ed's chin.

"I can't live without you Roy. I can't begin to even imagine how it would be like! I love you! I fucking love you! If I hadn't been so damn focused on children maybe you wouldn't have died. I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me! What will I do without you, why?"

Roy continuously swallowed the quantity of blood coming up and didn't even make a reply for a good three minutes. He just held him as he sobbed into his shirt. A life without Roy would be a very dark place even though he knew he would have to. He just couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough. He allowed Roy to stroke his hair now but it didn't stop the tears.

"I'm bad. I promised I'd never make you cry." He paused to swallow again. Ed noticed it was getting increasingly difficult for the man to breathe. "I do love you Ed…A life without you isn't a life I would want to live and I'm glad…I'm glad we met. It's not fair Ed…Not fucking fair…I…I…I can't be with you and I can't see Haydyn to grow…up to be…a very pretty…girl. I won't get to see her dress like a lady or shoot a gun…It's not fair."

Ed nodded.

He agreed. It wasn't fair. Roy did all this and he wouldn't even see the girl Haydyn would become. The pretty little girl that would love both parents had Roy lived. He noticed a shiver rack through Roy's body and started rubbing arms as means to keep him warm.

"I'm selfish."

"No you're not." Ed glared down until Roy was looking him in the eye and continued. "You only did what you thought was best for your daughter. For our daughter. For Haydyn." He gulped but continued. "You even said it was unfair. You wanted to see our Haydyn grow so you didn't plan on this happening. I'm selfish because even though you're the one dying, I'm the one that once again needs the reassurance. I know it would be worse only after you…leave me. Roy I have Haydyn and she would be a constant reminder but I won't have you to remember. You will only be a memory. Someone from the past. I don't want that. I want to remember you and not through Haydyn!"

He felt rather than saw Roy lift their entwined fingers and before Ed knew it, Roy was placing the engagement ring into the palm of his hand. He looked up curiously wondering what the hell Roy was doing. He was still lying on his side but he already looked thinner. The stomach had all been the baby.

"This is so you could remember me Ed. Every time you look at that you could remember what we had and you don't have to look at Haydyn as a reminder. Only as a child. Our Haydyn, nothing more. Put effort into this keepsake k? I know we were going to get married and all but I already considered us married since you proposed."

Ed nodded fingering the ring. It certainly brought back the memory of that day. Roy didn't want to go to sensitivity training and Ed wanted to surprise him while making him more mellow about the whole thing. He killed two birds with one stone. Roy loved it and he went without complaint after that. It was the best day of his life aside from having Haydyn but today was going to be the worst. He had to lose Roy to gain his child.

"Today was Hughes's birthday you know?" Surprisingly Ed didn't know but he didn't question why Roy would. They were best friends after all. "Hughes was my…first love before Gracia came along. He wanted a baby and I let him go. I was hurt then but…Hmmm…now I'm glad I did or else I would have never met you."

Ed crumbled for the second time under such admission and only wanted to burrow further into Roy. He wanted the man to come back unscathed and to enjoy Haydyn with him but it was impossible now. Damn it, he paid for all his mistakes and then some. He made up for the human transmutation and the sins he had done. He kept losing along the way though. The gate couldn't do this to him. This wasn't equal exchange. Roy and Haydyn both meant something to him. He couldn't get Haydyn just to lose the love of his life. But he was and that thought brought a fresh wave of tears from Ed.

"Ever found out what Haydyn meant?"

Ed looked up blinking at the question.

"It means fire and I'm glad I picked that name. Cause her fire burned bright and helped her survive all this time. She's gonna be something someday Ed. I…wanna….at least tell her…..that I love her. Can you do that for…m..e?"

"Yeah Roy I will. I will tell her every night. I will give her two kisses. One from me and the other from you. I will do that for you."

He would have been a fool not to have noticed Roy's breathing getting worse. Blood was pooling around his face and there was even some blood exiting his nose. He was so close to passing out now that Ed pulled Roy's hands away from his face to cup Roy's instead. He made him close his mouth, shushing him before again replacing the mask. Smiling sadly he started to talk.

"Go to sleep okay? When you wake up we can do the surgery and then everything will be okay. You will see all of Haydyn's firsts and you will love her so much."

Roy quickly but in before Ed could stop him.

"I…broke so many..pro…mises. I want you not to cry for me Ed…Ple..ase…..don't. Don't…..cry….for…me."

Ed nodded cleaning his face as if to prove it. This was the only wish he had and as he was a dying man, Ed felt he should grant him that one last request. Smiling at him, he gently raked his hands through his hair that he loved doing so much. This would be the last time too he realized somberly.

"Sleep okay Roy. When you wake up, we'll talk okay."

He smiled down sadly watching him deteriorate before his eyes. Holding the engagement ring, he found newfound strength and didn't cry this time even though he wanted to. He settled down in his arms, finding his eyelids getting heavy.

When I wake up, he will still be here. He'll still be alive. He's my Roy, he's strong. With those thoughts, Ed finally fell into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: For some, it may be a hanky alert.

* * *

><p>TWENTY-ONE<p>

Ed felt himself come to what seemed like hours later. Rain was making a pitter patter sound on the windowsills and it wasn't doing that before so he could only assume it hadn't been that short. He made to get up only to realize that he was pinned by Roy's body. He groaned.

"Roy, up."

He waited a couple of minutes but he didn't get up or even budge. Ed felt his eyes start to sting but then pushed it back. He promised that he wouldn't cry and he was not going to break that one wish. He really did need Roy to move though. Sighing, he lay there, entangled with the love of his life wondering if the man wasn't budging on purpose but quickly discarded that. He had one last thing to try.

"Roy, it hurts get up please."

He knew something was wrong when Roy didn't budge then because no matter how hurt Roy himself may have been, if Ed had said he was, the man would drop everything to help him. He'd done it for years even. He swallowed all the sorrow at the tip of his tongue and instead lifted the oxygen mask. Roy was really pale that even he could tell. Roy's complexion often made it hard but he mused that he must have been really sick. Blood seemed to stop spurting out of his mouth and nose, he could see signs of it by the crusting of the blood in and around his nose. He tried to find a carotid pulse but it wasn't visible, he wasn't even breathing anymore. It was the only reason that the blood stopped. Realization hit hard and Ed had to fight against the tears again.

Roy was dead.

He was gone and he wasn't able to hold on like Ed had wanted him to. He snatched the oxygen mask away from the face and traced his fingers lightly across. Roy always had a perfect baby face, he bet even when he was young it was something people envied him for. His skin was once smooth before his death and his lips were cracked now too. His eyes were closed but he had beautiful eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, ignoring the blood for the want of feeling his lips on the man one last time.

"Roy," he whispered. "I'm not gonna say goodbye. You made me promise that I wouldn't cry anymore but I can't ever say those two words to you. I can't even form the words to do so. I love you Roy, thanks for being the one I love even after death."

With a little bit of difficulty he removed himself and got off the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He couldn't just stay shut off from the world, he had Haydyn and he wanted to see her. So he opened the door seeing everyone sitting in the folded plastic chairs in the waiting area. There seemed to be some patients streaming in but Ed could care ales. Once Al saw him, he gestured to the rest who joined the blonde who had just closed the door behind him.

"Ed, why is there blood on you? I don't-"

Sig had stopped her and noticing the pain in his eyes, Winry gasped in horror. She had forgiven him for killing her parents, let him take Ed into a relationship. He couldn't be dead! Not now, especially since she was going to make it right between them. I hate you Mustang, she thought angrily. You gave your life for your baby and you were so unselfish, you only thought of others. Why? Ed needs you she silently screamed. Tears began to stream down her face.

Alex and Elysia were sleeping on blankets on the floor. Seeming to understand as well, Gracia frowned. Ed fisted the ring tightly and then forced himself to smile even though he really wanted to cry. He's right though, Ed thought. In a way tears were useless. He couldn't bring Roy back by crying and he would try if he could. All that he had left were thousands of pages of photographs and a ring. They had their baby together but like Roy had made him promise, he wasn' t going to keep hurting himself thinking of Roy every time he saw her.

"Let's see Haydyn."

Izumi set Wrath down beside the other two and followed behind. She knew that it had to have been hard on Ed the worst because he didn't just lose a child, he lost somebody she knew he loved more than himself. They continued on the way until they saw the window. Leaning forward, Ed finally smiled a real smile upon seeing his. She had tufts of dark hair like her papa. It was hard to miss whose child was his because she was screaming.

"I don't have to pinch her after all to cause you sleepless nights. She's already going to cry," Winry commented.

Ed nodded before tapping on the window. The nurse nodded before reaching over to the door and heading towards them.

"Okay here's the thing. She is four pounds and seven ounces. If she could make it up to five pounds in three weeks, you could take her home then. If not, she has to stay until she can make the weight."

Ed nodded again.

It seemed fair. Although looking back at her he knew she would never have a fair life. Her papa was taken from her before she was even barely a day old. He doubt that Roy even held her, which brought another wave of anger coursing through him. Roy sacrificed his life and he didn't even get to see his child.

"-hold your baby."

"Huh, I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

She did and he found himself removing his coat and donning the smock before entering the NICU. He was followed by Al and Izumi since it was limited to only two others at a time. He held her careful not to let her fall. She was super tiny. Holding her little hand in his thumb, he couldn't believe she survived this. She was still whimpering as tears fell down her face. He felt bad.

"Haydyn Rayliza. Don't you know who I am? I'm your daddy and I will love you forever. You won't get to see papa because he gave his life so you could be here. But he loved you more than his own life. You may not get to know him though and that's okay because I will never hide who he was, okay. Haydyn." The little baby stopped and opened her dark midnight eyes.

He smiled softly. She had gotten the majority of her looks from Roy. She had his chin, his eye color although lightened to a degree, his ears and even his hair. He could see that she had Ed's eye shape and nose although whenever she opened her mouth to cry, she could see that she got that from the man as well. She was cute in so many ways, it was hard to list them all. He truly felt the joy of being a parent and the only thing destroying that now was the man he wanted to share this with was no longer here.

You would love her Roy he thought. She's going to be like you but I found I like it this way. If she were like me, then I don't think the military would be able to handle it. Smiling he brushed his fingers gently through her hair much like he did with Roy. It was very soft and shiny. He could already see how he was going to be putting it up. He turned to Izumi and noticed that she probably felt the guilt of transmuting her child a lot more now that there was a newborn in view. She wanted that so much and she couldn't ever have kids. But she helped Roy even though she did tease him a bit and he found he couldn't hate her for that. The man was a whiner as well. So making up his mind, he started talking aloud.

"Haydyn, you are going to be loved so much. There's your uncle Al and Aunt Winry is outside. Your Aunt Gracia is going to love you so much. But I don't think they will appreciate you as much as Nana Izumi."

He waited a couple of seconds before Izumi finally got the meaning. She glanced over in confusion onto which Ed just continued.

"If you want to that is. You helped Roy a lot and I'm not saying that my brother and sister-in-law did not. I'm just saying, you dedicated yourself to this kid's health. She has a bunch of cousins, aunts, and Uncles. She will never have her papa. But she doesn't have any grandparents besides her adoptive grandma. Roy didn't have any live biological ones that I could tell. What do you say? Want to hold her?"

Izumi fought not to cry as she accepted the little child into her arms. She cursed her cuteness already and she was half a day's old. Her lip quivered and scrunching her eyes she began to cry again. She could have told anybody that this kid was going to be incredibly tough on everyone. She was the fricking daughter of the flame alchemist and the Fullmetal brat. People would have to watch out for her. She would be a little cutie much like now but also a reckless and dangerous mastermind.

"Hi Haydyn. You like your name. I'm your nana." Seeing as how she only calmed a little by the soothing, she began to sing. Ed smiled while Al could only shake his head.

Ed lost so much today but he is trying to forget about the pain. He doesn't want to remember it but someday it's going to tear him up from the inside. Al frowned at this. Roy, I can't like you anymore. I told myself I would never forgive you if you ever hurt my brother. Funnily there are more ways to hurt somebody than by breaking up with them and you did the worst of all. You died and left your family all alone.

* * *

><p>Knox was performing an autopsy when he heard the news. He sighed taking a break and heading for the break room. The baby was a four-pounder at birth, the parent didn't survive long after that. The doctors declared her a miracle knowing full well that a baby that small had never lasted so long. That and the fact that she was carried in the belly of a male not a female. They hadn't said when the funeral was scheduled to be but he knew that it was going to be soon.<p>

Jun Shi was his past, never the present or so he thought but now he seemed to be thinking about her in terms of the future as well. She was heartbroken when he left her at Xing to return here in Amestris but he couldn't stay. He was already getting married. His son had been born a couple of years later and he never heard from his first love again. He knew though that if there was anyone who could pass as her be it he was male then Roy Mustang could have. He knew him since childhood since Mustang had lots of problems with colic and lactose intolerance. He eventually grew out of it but Knox had been happy getting close to a kid that wasn't his own.

But now he had found out it was possible. Wasn't anything? After Mustang gave birth to the miracle baby, Knox knew nothing was impossible anymore. Thumbing his forehead, he wished he could have known Mustang more before he passed away. It was cruel and he knew the blonde wasn't going to cope well either. But true love was always hard, harder when it was love at first sight. He sighed and cradled his head. Life was so unfair.

He heard the door open before he actually saw her. His frown deepened seeing the large man behind her. He allowed her to take a seat.

"I imagine there's a reason for you calling me to meet you?"

"Ed is going through hell as you know by losing his fiancé. He has a baby all on his own to take care of and although he doesn't complain, I don't think he realizes all the hard work one child alone is. She's still at the hospital and he won't understand. He won't leave without her though. And I even got Al to try. He's afraid to lose her too."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Roy told a lot of interesting things at the dinner table often. He told when he was a kid and how he was colicky and had lactose intolerance. He often told tidbits about some pathologist who was an old war buddy of his. One that had the same blood type. What was it again, AB positive?"

"It was AB negative and that doesn't say a damn thing about Mustang! You don't know the kid like I did. You've lost your chance. His problem had always been his idealistic naivety. He had a sense of justice and never wanted to see people get treated unfairly. Yes he is gone and going to be buried. He is no longer here. So why you come here and complain about what you used to talk over at a fucking table!" He slammed the table with his fists and made to leave the room.

Izumi stopped him with her next reply.

"You familiar with Roy's adoptive mom?"

He paused by the door and turned back, wondering what else she was going to say.

"She had a hidden birth certificate and I guess she wanted you to know the truth without actually knowing. She probably wanted to make sure you actually liked the kid before she dropped the bombshell on you."

"I don't get what you mean?"

"I'm sure you don't," Izumi seemed rather bored by his denials. "You were eighteen when you went to Xing right? Well I bet you don't realize it but if you took a picture of yourself at that age and hold it up to a picture of Roy. Well I can almost see a little of you in him. And the birth certificate verifies the relation so if you ever find need to not cut off that tie completely visit. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind a man that cares for his only granddaughter."

She left him speechless and yet he was sure that she didn't care. She only wanted to tell him this but for what purpose. He dropped to his knees. The man that he often came to care about, often on his mind had been his son. He died though and he would never get to tell the young man of his discoveries. He felt the first sign of tears and hurriedly wiped them away before they could even have the chance to fall. He failed Jun Shi. He failed his wife Cynthia. And he definitely failed his younger son. He failed Marcus by not telling him and his mother about Jun Shi and then last of all, he failed Mustang by not going on what he felt. He had feelings that there had been a reason why he was so fatherly. He failed them.

And the worst thing was, he couldn't make it up to anyone. No, he told himself. He would definitely not fail this time. He failed his love, his wife, and his sons but he wasn't going to fail his granddaughter as well.

With that in mind, he was still on the floor, processing what he had come to see all along. The only word he could think of saying out loud was;

"Sorry Mustang. At least now you have what you wanted all along." He quietly chuckled. "On second thought we are just alike more than I originally thought."

* * *

><p>"The baby is wrinkly and little, I don't wanna break her."<p>

That statement made Gracia sigh and Ed just continued helping her hold Haydyn. The infant squirmed and cried. Ed supposed it was past her feeding time but he couldn't see any of the nurses. One more day and she should be able to come home, he thought. Al and Winry had found an apartment at the edge of central and Aunt Pinako had taken one look at Haydyn when she came to visit and warned him that he would have to kill boys by the time she was three and if not, then seriously injure them. She had went back though after seeing the new apartment his brother gotten. Various people from the military came to offer their support and when Havoc asked what would happen if he didn't support Haydyn's head, Ed was more leery. Ross was on bed rest in the hospital but seemed fine with it. In fact it was one of the quiet days where only Gracia visited.

He smiled.

She knew more than anyone else what it was like to lose someone you loved. Roy was like a brother to her just like Hughes had been a forever-familiar presence to him. He was like Ed's older brother and always had looked out for him when Roy wasn't able to. No he frowned. He found that saying Mustang lessoned the hurt a little because Roy was the name he had always called him and he was fond of it. Mustang was the one he was always calling bastard. It still hurt even though he thought it wouldn't be this bad almost two weeks later.

"Stop crying baby. Please Uncle Ed the baby wants you."

"Uncle Ed? I thought I was little big brother Ed."

Elysia seemed to think about it a bit before smiling up at him.

"Uncle Roy is my uncle and you have a kid together so that makes you my uncle as well."

Ed nodded feeling the stinging emotion in his chest. He would have asked Gracia about this but by watching her all these years he knew the pain for her had never gone away and only lessened by the time that went by living without him. Ed wanted to forget. He didn't want to feel the heartbreak and he didn't want to sleep and then wake up feeling empty. The side or Roy's bed was still as it had been left before he died and he couldn't move anything. He kept out the same amount of dishes he used that day and never washed it. Doing so meant admitting he would have to go on without and even if he knew he had to, he wasn't ready yet.

"The baby spit up on my dress!"

Ed quickly collected Haydyn and helped Elysia with the mess. Then he went back to Haydyn and saw that she was sleeping. He felt his eye twitch. Figured the baby would even take his habits he thought. She was crying because he hadn't burped her but once he was finished, she was fine. Annoying little baby he thought. Are you slowly gaining back weight for more attention as well.

His eyes widened when he realized he thought that. Subconsciously, he didn't hate Haydyn. He could never hate her. He and Roy had made her out of love and he for one couldn't not love her. He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her. He would make it up to her for those thoughts he thought warily. He couldn't keep having thoughts like those. He was living for Haydyn. Since the day he lost Roy, he knew his own had no meaning. He meant what he had told Roy, he couldn't wouldn't live without him. But Haydyn needed a parent and he was the only one alive. He would continue breathing for her but as he settled her back down, he concluded that he stopped living for himself the very second Roy had taken his last breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: For some, it may be a hanky alert.

* * *

><p>TWENTY-TWO<p>

_Roy do you know how much I love you? How many days has it been since I last felt your warmth? How long that I actually laid against you and did nothing but snuggle? It seemed so long ago that I listened to your heart beating. I forget how it felt seeing your smiling face and not the smirk you had shown the world. Something bad had happened and I don't know why. Do you still know how much you mean to me? Especially now? Even after death? I want to die. I don't want to live. Can't you understand that? I didn't want you to die and the only saving grace the day you had died was that it was in your sleep with me in your arms and not on a slab of metal being cut opened. I'm weak and I wished you would have lived instead. You were always strong. Please forgive me._

Ed lay the letter down on the table before taking the knife. He really wanted to do it. He couldn't carry on anymore. The baby would be sleeping for the next hour or so and he knew that if anything ever happened to him that Izumi would be able to take care of her. Her nana loved her so much. She was five pounds and eight ounces now but was still very tiny. Wrath wouldn't even hold her.

Nobody could understand why I can't say Roy's name, Ed thought. They can't understand why I can't cry. Nobody would ever understand why I have to die. I have to be with Roy because without him I'm a weak slobbering mess in a puddle and nothing else matters to me. You gave your life for Haydyn you jerk and I've never done anything to say thank you.

As he laid the cool sharp blade against his arm however, he thought back to the one thing that went through his mind when he thought of that day. It was often in repeat mode in his head. 'It's not fair!' Roy had said that. He wanted to raise Haydyn. He wanted to be there for her too. He could not and Ed could. He lost his momentum and set down the knife, hissing when he accidentally gave himself a shallow cut. He bandaged it right away before running into the bedroom and picking up Haydyn before she even began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm always sorry. I can't leave you alone like how papa did. Even though he hadn't wanted to. I won't abandon you baby. I'll stay for all of eternity if you ask. Just forgive me!" and then a single tear fell.

He felt horrible. Horrible for thinking like that. He would be no better than his own father if he did this. Setting her down, he caught a sheet of paper on the floor. Shouldn't leave trash on the floor, he thought angrily. He was angrier at himself than at anyone else. He paused in crumpling noticing the distinct handwriting. He noticed Roy's even though it had been a month. It was December now and it was snowing. Roy wouldn't be here for Christmas and neither would they be able to really celebrate Roy turning thirty four. Ed continued to fight the ever ending tears fighting to release themselves. Instead he chose to read the paper.

_You may not remember a minute, a day, a year but I fell in love and only with you. I didn't try to feel, I didn't tell my head. My heart knew it so long ago before I had it figured. Through the long years and suffering I've caused, I thought I didn't earn happiness, couldn't have cared ales. Thank you Ed for coming along. If it is only for a short time or whether it's forever, I thank you for being with me as long you could. I may be bad and I may be a jerk, but you stole my heart from the first day on. Don't cry a tear for me when this is over; don't try to make an excuse. I knew it would have happened eventually. I knew it was a fluke. I'm the one that may leave you Ed and if I do, please don't cry. I love you with all my heart but can't even manage to say good-bye. If I have to use my last breath in the end, I would use it to say I love you because in the end you are worth it._

Falling on the bed, he drew his legs up and held himself tight. He told himself he wouldn't cry and by God he was going to keep that promise. It hurt to do it because he wanted to really bad, but he promised. Oh damn, he promised that man on his dying breath that he would tell Haydyn how much her papa loved her and give her his kisses for him. I'm sorry Roy.

Sleep took a long time to come and even then, the other side of his bed remained empty, in the process reminding him of who he had lost.

* * *

><p>"Ed, what did you do?"<p>

Ed woke with a start, realizing he had slept in and to his shock, Haydyn wasn't in her basinet. He scrounged around until he found her being held by Winry. He quickly snatched her away and held onto to her. Thank god little baby, he thought. I lost Mom, I lost Roy too but I'll never lose you. Not you too! I can't if I lose you then its game over for me. I don't want to go another day thinking about Roy but if you go I do too.

"Ed, your arm has a cut on it."

Ed nodded.

"So it does. I thought about killing myself last night." They were astonished when he admitted it but he continued to their immense relief. "I can't do it though. Whenever I try I have it in my head how Roy told me it wasn't fair and if I take my life then I'm in the wrong. Roy didn't have a choice to go, he died but me, I can choose to go on without him or kill myself but then I won't keep my promises and Roy means the world to me."

Al nodded.

He paused.

"Ed we need to talk. The funeral is in a couple of days. This Sunday in fact. We knew it would be too much for you to handle because you cared too much for him. So we got others to pitch in. I know it's hard but don't you have anything you want to write and say in it?"

"No, I just want it to end so I don't have to deal with it. Damn it Al, I was doing okay until you mentioned that. I don't wanna go!"

Winry just sighed.

"You need to go Ed. Don't you want to say good bye?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head violently, holding Haydyn to his chest and feeding her her milk. The baby latched her lips around the nipple and happily suckled. He could look at the baby all day long but Ed knew nothing about her features would change. She was still Haydyn Rayliza Mustang-Elric through and through. He smiled sadly and as a second thought, fingered the ring he had put on a chain and hung around his neck. This was a symbol of what Roy meant to Ed. Ed was going to have his whole life with Roy but the man was gone. In his place were the infant who still cried constantly and the ring which he wore close to his heart.

"I don't want to say good bye. I want to keep what I was doing. I'm coping fine."

"Not if you thought about suicide." Winry snapped.

Alex was thankfully at Gracia's house. They knew that Ed needed support and that he wasn't coping at all. If the dark smudges under his eyes meant anything, then he wasn't sleeping well either. The thing was, they underestimated what Roy was to Ed. Roy had been Ed's anchor and helped him through everything. Even back before they were actually together after Ed had gotten back over the gate, there was attraction. Roy had told him he loved him three times and now he knew he regretted letting them slip like that those three times. If they had never met, sure Ed would have wondered and had believed that love was so false, but he wouldn't have had his heart shattered. Not like this.

"Ed, please. You aren't coping. Listen, what did Roy tell you Ed?"

Ed winced in pain although Al knew it wasn't from anything physical. He paused when Ed glared at him.

"Don't say that. Say Mustang. I can't stand it when you use that!"

"That's his first name Ed. Do you really want to cope by forgetting Roy?" At Ed's flinch he continued. "I hate him Ed and you probably hate that I do but I can't help it. This man caused my brother to be unhappy. I told you if he broke your heart I'd never forgive him and what had you said Ed. You said he would never leave you. He did. Not in the way you thought no but he left you alone and he's never coming back."

"I know that I'm not dumb Al!"

"I never said you were dumb brother but sometimes I don't think you know. Not truly anyways. I bet you go to sleep and expect this all to be some sort of nightmare that'll go away. This is why you don't want to go. Because if you do, then you would have to admit to yourself that Roy is gone. Roy won't ever come back. The most hurtful thing to realize is that he can't come back. It isn't a breakup to where you could have a chance. He's gonna be buried. You're not alone though, you still have family."

"Al you don't get it," Ed countered. "It's all the same. The sun still shines and the sky will always be blue. The fucking moon will still be here. Hell the world is still spinning and everybody is moving on just fine. But it just isn't the same Al. Without Roy it isn't the same. It's like I have this internal scar but it's never going to heal because the only thing that could isn't here anymore. That's why I don't want to go Al. If I say goodbye, I'm admitting that it won't ever be the same that I will have to live a lifetime of heartache while at the same time try to raise a daughter to be morally right and strong... I know over time it'll better but it won't ever go away. His death has taught me that. That even though you have someone, they could still be lost. It could be a car, an illness, even another person but someday that somebody else you care about is going to die. I can't deal with that. I lost Roy Al. I don't know if I can handle this and along all this, I lost a piece of myself."

Al nodded solemnly.

He knew that Ed wouldn't agree to this but the point was obvious. He wanted to have somebody to talk to and it had never been about the funeral. Winry brought him into a hug hoping he would break down and cry. He never did and it wasn't healthy. Looking at him, she knew that he was bothered by it and he would never let go.

"You should be lucky Ed," she told him. "Some people go throughout their whole lives trying to find what you did and they never find it. They die alone too but you still have people that care and a daughter that loves you. You knew Roy for a while and even though being together, it had been short; you will always love each other. Just think about it, you are his soul mate so in the next life you'll meet again and you'll get the chance to love each other more."

"Thanks Winry, Alphonse. Thanks for trying to help. I know you try and it won't change the fact that I feel alone but I know you're here."

It was when Haydyn cried that the silence was broken.

* * *

><p>Ed didn't really want to go; he wanted to stay at home. But if he had to choose between this and that day in the hospital, that was the worst day of his life. He stayed in the front row as various members talked about Roy and who he was to them. He doubted that any of them actually knew the real him. He noticed Knox in the back and felt sorry for the man. He was with his wife and son but he still stood out as Ed could tell he had. When they went to bury Roy, Ed stayed behind. He agreed to this ceremony, not to see Roy get buried six feet. He saw that Knox was still seated even though his wife and son had left.<p>

"His mother was a beautiful lady, Edward. I still saw it in him everywhere I went but could never place it until recently. Your baby is the same. Guess it would make sense as Roy looks like his mother. I'm sorry I never came to the hospital to see you and the baby. I know it was hard and it still is. You never get over this type of thing especially when you love them more than life. It's going to hurt and I won't pretend that it's pretty cause it's not. Just remember your love for him and try to live for the present instead of thinking of the past or the future."

Ed nodded. He allowed himself a small smile.

"Roy never mentioned you knowing him that well."

"Thanks to Madame, I became his primary care physician and a male role figure. I found out now that it was all part of the plan to drop hints on me that I had another son with a different woman. I was eighteen and in Xing and I fell in love with her. I never saw her again though and it was impossible for her to conceive before but now, I know that they've been proven wrong."

Ed nodded.

"He told me that. He told me a lot of things. Especially about the war."

"It wasn't pretty. Just remember if you need to talk to anybody and you can't find anything else to come down to little old me-"

"That would make you Haydyn's grandpa. Don't be a stranger. If your family wants to they could see her as well."

Knox nodded.

"Thanks kid. I failed almost everyone I ever loved and if it makes a difference to ya, I'm not going to fail my granddaughter."

Ed just smiled. He could finally see why Roy had been so fond of this man.

* * *

><p>The burial had taken off without hitch. Many were crying openly and yet others were trying to keep their tears in check. President Hakuro knew he lost someone great. But even more importantly, was the fact that he did so not thinking of himself. They lowered the casket to the ground and Elysia turned to her mom.<p>

"They can't bury Uncle Roy mom! He has that wrinkly ole' baby to take care of. If they bury him how would she get to know her papa? Mommy, you have to tell them no because they can't bury Uncle Roy. He promised he wouldn't get buried. He promised that everything would be fine."

Gracia just let her tears fall, not even bothering to correct her daughter. Everyone laid flowers once the dirt was all padded down on top of the casket. They said a few simple words and yet Elysia stayed silent holding onto the single rose. She looked towards the grave and the people before turning to her mom again.

"I wanna talk to him alone." Gracia nodded before heading down to check on Ed. Her daughter was within sight even though she couldn't hear her.

Once she was gone, Elysia placed the flower there.

"You left. You promised you wouldn't become a star Uncle Roy you promised. You said you would help me and tell me things. It's not fair. You know Uncle Ed is sad. He wanted to hurt himself. I know because mommy was told that by Mrs. Winry. I feel sad. You always make me happy when I'm down. Every time I thought about daddy you'd show up and take me out for ice cream. Your baby is a crier. Can you take care of that responsibility? You hurt a lot of people and you aren't even sorry. Please come back! You have to! I don't want you to become a pretty star!"

Elysia finally held in the tears she had held until then.

"Uncle Roy come back." She wailed.

But Roy wasn't going to come back. He wasn't because he couldn't and Elysia finally knew what it was like when her daddy died and they had to bury him to.

"Bye, I'll bring you flowers tomorrow when I talk to daddy. Please feel free to talk as well."

If there was one thing Elysia knew, it was that her Uncle Roy would not be alone. He was with her daddy now. She let herself smile a little and turned back to the grave. The dates on there would always be the same; 28 December 1885- 10 November 1919. The name would always be on the heart of those who loved him but what got to Elysia so much was the fact that she wouldn't have to worry about her daddy being so alone.

"I'm sad Uncle Roy and I wanna cry because you went and got buried. But I know daddy isn't alone anymore so if you have to stay and can't come back, can you please take care of him for me. Thank you."

It was getting dark before Elysia finally went down the same path that would take her to her mother.

* * *

><p>"YOU CAN'T! I'M NOT GOING AND WHERE EVER I GO, HAYDYN DOES YOU JERKS!"<p>

Izumi just slapped him upon the head.

"Your baby is in good hands, right gentleman?"

The ones in question being Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda quickly nodded. Ed didn't seem to believe them and instead went to take his baby back from Havoc. Izumi stopped him and started to drag him away. It was sad to admit but it was a funny sight, seeing the blonde kicking and screaming. It was an obvious tantrum.

"Can somebody else hold this child? What if I drop her?"

"Then you hope that Ed doesn't find out because he WOULD kill you." There were definitely no ifs in that statement.

Havoc gulped and shoved the baby over to Fuery.

"I don't know how to take care of her. She is a pretty baby though."

Havoc snorted.

"Couldn't you tell? She was giving me that infamous Mustang smirk the whole time Ed tried coming back to get her! She already has that man wrapped around her little pinky and thanks to her I can't smoke. Hear that brat? We know you're playing with us and we won't take it. We already know our Chief's tricks and you aren't getting away with it…"

Haydyn started to bawl and Havoc hid behind Falman. Apparently, Haydyn didn't like his voice or maybe it was just the words that he said. But that was quickly discarded because the tiny two month old couldn't possibly understand what he had said. It didn't matter if both parents had been prodigies because tiny little infants just couldn't comprehend them.

Soon though, the crying turned to breathe holding much to the guys' surprise. Fuery screamed and handed her to Breda who tried tickling her toes. He made her scream again but at least she wasn't holding onto her breathe anymore. Jeeze this kid is going to be our death he thought before handing her off to Falman.

"Guys you gotta stop this. What if she has issues in the future because we keep doing this?"

"Tell her to stop crying and we'd love to cuddle with her to her hearts content," Breda said sarcastically.

Fuery adjusted his glasses.

"But you guys are being mean. Babies don't understand the feeling of loss but they can pick up on it. Haydyn was in his stomach for eight months and bonded. Now that it is gone and she can't hear that particular voice anymore. She can't find him and she picks up on feeling of anguish too much so she can't help but continuously cry. She feels that there's something missing and she is right. The one that gave her life isn't here."

Havoc dropped his head into his hands. Breda left the room temporarily to cover his tears and Falman just continued to lightly swing the baby in his arms in a rocking motion so that she could calm down. Havoc knew that they all had been affected by their superior's untimely death. Hawkeye couldn't even walk into his office anymore but Havoc couldn't blame her. That was the man that gave them hope and gave them the courage to do anything. He died and left behind his daughter so that she could live. He was only thirty three when he had died and died he had before he even got the chance to turn a year older. His birthday had come and passed but Ed didn't leave the house always keeping Haydyn close to him.

It was downright mad here since then though. There was no cool brigadier general complaining about having to do paperwork or talking about some other random shit. Their commander was gone. Dead and buried now. In his place was the little two month old that occasionally screamed her head off when she thought they weren't paying enough attention to her.

"I miss him you know." Fuery must have sensed it because he continued. "He was someone to look up to. He may have complained many times about stuff like paperwork or the fact that he had to go with us to the warehouses to prove there were no ghosts but he did do both. He was the one person I looked up to and he always told me not to let others bully me around because then I'd just be a pushover and his staff wasn't that. It may have sounded cruel at the time but he did give me the courage I needed to stand up for myself."

"I don't pretend that I'm not fat, I know I could use to lose a few pounds." Breda had his head down so it was pretty obvious that he had been crying. "But the guy never told me to go to the gym or to eat less. That's partly why I respect him so much even today. He would play chess with me whenever we weren't doing anything or more than likely Hawkeye wasn't threatening him with that gun. He just loved to brag about how he won so often but then when people would call me fat behind my back he told me to ignore them because it was such a petty thing to think about. That people would continue to do that and the only thing I could was keep my chin held high and show them I wasn't going to be brought down."

Falman smiled.

Havoc sighed.

"I was the second on added to his team. Many people didn't like the man saying he was just trying to find ways to get promoted. He already seemed to draw negative attention from others but I kept telling myself that that had to be good because then he knew people were jealous or something like that. I was told by a captain one time that if I knew better, I would cut all ties with him. I ended up telling him that Mustang wasn't bad and he did something that hardly anybody else ever did in this place. He cared about us as well as being our commander. I think I left the man speechless but Mustang if anything trusted me more. I think if I had spoken badly about him that day I wouldn't have been confided in so much but I'm glad I did what I did because I got to know that he was more than just the rumors."

Falman glanced back at the sleeping baby. She looked just like Mustang but also like Ed. He could see both in her features and it was surprisingly something he found he could get used to. He couldn't wait until she was older and her daddy had to chase her away from all those men she was going to be going after.

"I think Hawkeye has it worse though," Falman said not taking his eyes away from Haydyn. When the others looked over curiously he continued. "If I am right, she used to have been in loved with Mustang. She lost him to Edward first and now she lost him forever due to the sudden and unexpected death. He's gone forever and now nobody can have him. I bet she feels guilty."

Havoc snorted.

"It would explain why she hated his miniskirts idea. I want that to still come along but do you think he would turn angrily in his grave if we put his baby in a miniskirt?"

Falman did the only best thing he could think of. He was out the door and trying to hide from the others so that he wouldn't have to find out if they really wanted to put Haydyn in one. He had enough to deal with without Ed trying to kill him too.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: For some, it may be a hanky alert.

* * *

><p>TWENTY-THREE<p>

"PLEASE RICHARDS HAYDYN NEEDS YOUR HELP! SHE HAS PROBLEMS BREATHING!"

Richards instantly pinched the tiny baby's cheek and the baby began to scream, not liking the feeling at all. Ed still looked panicked though. He would not calm down enough to even listen to what Richards was trying to explain to him. In ways, Richards felt guilty. More people were coming to see him to see if they could get their male spouse pregnant now that a baby was born alive. It wasn't that way when Kilburn first came into his office and begged for help. No, because then it was he that lived and his son that had died. He wouldn't do a thing about it though. There was no way he was going to help people get knocked up so that they could die. He still felt the guilt from not allowing Mustang to see reason.

"Listen Mr. Elric the baby is experiencing what normal babies go through. About three out of five babies will have these spells. Haydyn especially since she is a tiny thing. Nevertheless, she'll grow out of it by the time she's a toddler. Every time it happens just pinch her cheek, tickle or, or even tap the bottom of her foot. It will startle her into breathing again."

"So it won't have any damage on her?"

"No Ed even if she passed out from that, her body's needs would just kick in and she'll breathe again. It can't be explained why it happens but I assure you it won't harm your girl."

Ed sighed finally from the relief. Haydyn was looking very mad that the strange man had pinched her and was showing her displeasure from it by her whimpering. Since this turned out better than expected, Ed was seriously going to punch those guys. Haydyn had her hair pulled into small little pigtails on the top of her head tied with pink bows. That was fine because he had done it. She still had the t-shirt that had her tiny little hand prints imprinted on it with paint along with block letters spelling out her whole name across the back of her shirt. However, once he found out who put her in a tiny pink mini skirt, they weren't going to survive the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry Edward."

Looking over he noticed the doctor looked just as exhausted as Ed had felt. He never thought about it that much but Richards must have been very guilty. He was the one that was watching over Roy's prenatal care and even warned him of what was going to happen. Roy ignored it in favor of trying to prove them wrong. The result was the baby being alive and breathing but the parent being killed due to the shock to the system. Apparently, the body couldn't handle the fetus being in there because men just weren't supposed to have babies.

"It's okay I know you tried."

"I would have told him more though. It should not have happened. I think in a way he knew he was going to be giving up ever since he found out about the miracle. My colleagues say they wish they could be me right now but they don't know shit. This is the second time a loss has happened because of male pregnancy and these idiotic people can't get through their heads that somebody is going to die. Maybe in twenty years there would be a way but right now, it's too dangerous. I'm sure that anyone would still try anyways. I just got a couple already married and don't want to adopt. They said it like I was the one to make the miracle happen in the first place."

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself." Gazing back to Haydyn who was even more pissed that they were ignoring her, he continued. "Roy cared too much, it was who he was. Even if he had known the odds, he would have still tried it and there was no stopping him. He was just like that. I wish I could help you out but I can't get over it myself. I'm still trying to get used to the part of having to live without him. Human transmutation is out of the picture though because I know he would kick my ass if I ever tried to bring him back."

"The man whose son was still born asked about you you know?" When Ed looked over in shock Richards began again. "He said that life is even more unfair because he couldn't have his son with him but you have your daughter. I told him it was all because the other parent decided to risk himself in order to make that happen."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that it makes it worse because he listened to everything I told him. Everything and then someone else comes along and doesn't do a thing I told him to and the result was a live baby. I told him he was incredibly selfish and that the daddy was unable to cope with losing him. I may have also mentioned that it was a sacrifice if anything else."

Ed nodded. He couldn't bear to think of what the other guy had to go through. He lost his baby and the person he was with didn't even want to be with him anymore. Haydyn screamed in a crying fit, deciding at that moment that she wanted to be held now. Richards smiled wryly.

"She's already a little brat. Give her time and she's going to be a menace."

"Sadly it's because I've been babying her. I felt she should have double my love to make up for her papa's death. But continuing on I think that Mr. Kilburn is very selfish. He may have lost his baby and his love may have broken up with him but he didn't have to let his lover see him suffer. He didn't struggle to breathe as blood came up through his nose and mouth. He didn't suffocate in his own blood."

Because Roy had died through suffocation. An autopsy before the funeral had shown that he had internal bleeding in several places. While it didn't prove one way or another if he would have survived had Ed consented to the surgery, he knew that it did show that he had indeed been suffering through the bleeds. His lungs filled up with blood mostly because of a circulatory overload that caused the blood being pumped to back up. He did know that had been one of the causes leading up to his death.

"It just isn't the same with that brat. He may have been whiny and complained about everything but it was never a dull day in my office whenever he came to visit. I was quite fond of the nickname he gave me after a while."

"What jackass?"

"No that was uncalled for on his part. He called me pops knowing I hated being called old but after a while, it just stuck. I yelled at him often enough."

Ed nodded thinking about how this place had even more meaning to him. He did propose to Roy in the front of this building after all and this doctor was somebody that Ed only trusted with his daughter outside of the family.

"You think you could stand to visit Mr. Kilburn? He really wants to know what it's like for himself."

"Sure, I'll just get her grandpa to watch her."

And he was sure that he would complain about it at first before he finally agreed. Besides Roy wasn't the only one that could manipulate people. Ed learned a fair deal being with the man long enough. And if everything went along as he planned it to, Haydyn would finally get to spend some quality time with her grandpa.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Ed noticed it was the son that had answered the door and wondered if maybe this was such a good idea. The man didn't exactly say when he wanted his granddaughter in his life but he couldn't wait forever now could he. He wanted her to be very much a part of his life as Knox had told him. He was going to fight it at first, Ed knew. He didn't have any doubt that Roy was this man's son. They both had the stubborn streak down very well. Like father like son, he thought annoyingly.

"Is Knox there?"

The son nodded before beckoning him in. If he was confused about the baby, he didn't show it and for that, Ed was grateful. The mother looked over and he knew she was eyeing the baby. But she wasn't as quiet as her son was and even went over to talk to the baby. Yes, Haydyn was already sucking it up more than it was worth. He didn't know why either because he gave her attention. She was attention starved. It was just like this kid to take after her papa in that department as well. Only she was a little girl and she was getting it by acting cute.

"Oh this little one is so cute. How can I help you today?"

"Mom he was wanting dad. He's in the study so I was going to get him."

Knox was there already though hearing the commotion in the living room and seemed to have frozen for a moment upon actually seeing them there. The baby was cute but he doubted she should be wearing a miniskirt so young. She was enjoying the attention as well much to his amusement. He still had copies of the scans that he had taken when they had gotten out of that stupid sensitivity class. It was in a book up in his study. Looks like I'll be getting a bigger photo album he mused silently.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" He gave Ed a look that told him it was all right. Ed nodded.

"I have some stuff to do and was wondering if you could babysit. It could be beneficial as well. I know you love this sucker. Be careful she'll scream if she doesn't get attention even if it's only for a second."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry honey this here is my granddaughter."

He finally told his wife and even his son was stumped on how it could be. He waved at Ed telling him to go before explaining it to them. They were finally going to know what had gone on before his son was even born. He may not like it but he had to tell them. Maybe even, start to heal. He already had forgiveness from the time after the war. She was back with him. If this didn't keep them here, than he very well felt that they didn't deserve to be.

She took it considerably well though. Marcus seemed to think it was weird having an older brother he had no idea about and would never know now. He did see the baby though and realized in a way that he was an uncle. Creepy and yet decided that it could be worse. It could be, right? The baby was already starting to howl, not liking the fact that they didn't pay her the attention she starved to have.

Knox just chuckled.

"Come on baby, we'll get you out of the dang old car seat and then we'll see just how much we could see me in you."

Even though he knew the baby didn't understand, it didn't help that the child yawned as if to tell him that was very boring. Seriously, what was it nowadays with prodigies having children? Deciding not to ponder on it, he held her for the first time and felt a pride that hadn't been with him since he had met Jun Shi. Now that he knew this baby, he promised himself that he was forever going to be in her life or die trying.

* * *

><p>Ed knocked on the door and saw the man who so many years ago, had seemed dead set on reviving his dead son. Now that he knew all that he had though, he couldn't see why he would want that sin. Ed tried with his mom and it was still causing him pain even now. The man ushered him into the living room and seemed put out that Ed didn't think to bring the infant. Ed just glared.<p>

"Sorry that I thought she should spend time with her grandpa. This would be his first time actually spending time with her since her birth."

"Yes, about that. When Richards explained it to me, it was like it was more of a tragedy instead of a miracle."

"Asshole, I lost the love of my life and he's never coming back! You may be sad that you lost your baby but your constant anger blinded you of the happiness you could have had. Yes, it's tragic I know but you chose to be alone. You chose to lose the one person that was trying to support you because you decided that you couldn't lose him! How stupid is that? I have my daughter but if it was the other way around I knew I would have had Roy to bring me through it. He would be guilt ridden and angry but it wouldn't stop him from thinking about me. He always did. I knew he was gone because of that. Even if he had been close to death, if I was hurting, he would do anything he could to help me. You…don't…understand how lucky you could have had it. I lost him damn it and he's dead, not like you! So make up with the man!"

Ed was too angry to care. His voice had broken about the time he was finished and he had to constantly fight back the tears. How would this guy ever understand though? It wasn't just a picnic. He lost somebody too but he didn't have the luxury that the man had. He chose to remain foolish all these years. Even Izumi had somebody to help her even though she did try to bring her baby to life. She was too kind. She let herself lean on somebody when she was too weak to carry on. She wasn't like this asshole.

"You don't understand. That baby was everything to me! You won't ever wonder what could have been-"

"Stop right there! You'll regret it. I'll tell you this much because it seems the only thing that you loved more than yourself was your baby. You held no love for the man that helped you make it. I'm sick and tired of people asking how I feel and assuming how I must. Al and Winry don't assume. In fact they don't even pretend and instead choose to be there for me, which I think is a surprise since they repeatedly tell me how they can't stand the man that made me this way. I have news for you buddy. I loved Roy more than I will ever love myself. I hated myself for the longest time because of the sins I've committed and for hating things that I couldn't understand. Roy liberated me of the hate. He couldn't, wouldn't stand for it. He helped me until all I felt was gratitude and love for the man. He died though. Even when I want to beat him up and demand why he did what he did, I will always love him. That's a genuine fact. But you don't have that and I feel sorry for you because that makes me very lucky indeed. I found true love and the only love you ever known was the love for your baby."

Ed didn't stop to hear a reply because he heard all he had needed. Pity couldn't even place what he felt and he knew he wouldn't think to. So he trudged out the door not even thinking about it much. Haydyn was a miracle that the man couldn't stand but he never even thought of what it meant for Ed to lose somebody worth more than your world. He was a sad man indeed.

* * *

><p>"Ed I see that you're packing. What's the occasion?"<p>

Ed turned to see Riza and smiled. Everyone had moved on and were getting by. Izumi and Sig took Wrath on the first train ride home but said they would be back. He had enough support from everyone so why it was that he always felt so alone, even now? Haydyn was almost three months by now and life was going on. Everyone was growing, the wind was still blowing and there were still bright glowing stars in the sky at night. Some nights he even woke feeling as though he was still there only to see the bed still made on his side and come to see all over again that it wouldn't happen again.

"I'm moving. I know it won't change anything but wherever I go, I know that I'll constantly have the same feelings. Haydyn can't live in an apartment building this far from the ground level. I'm not saying I'm used to the emptiness but I have to think for her."

"Yeah, that is good Edward. You still have enough love to think about her. I saw Knox today. He was telling some big wigs about his precious granddaughter. Of course I think what got them was the tiny miniskirt she was wearing at the time."

Ed seethed.

"Tell the men when I get back to work they are so dead! Who is stupid enough to put a tiny skirt on a little baby! There's sick fucks in this world that would enjoy that-"

"Don't worry, I sorted it out. For some reason I have come to the belief that you don't want to see another death."

Ed nodded solemnly.

"It's far from over Riza. Roy is dead and it's already known by everyone. I talked to that Kilburn asshole just the other day and the only one he could think about is the child that died. I'm done thinking about the dead. It brings more pain than good. I know my lover is dead but I'm not going to be Kilburn. I'm not going to keep the hatred and miss the opportunity of seeing so much of the future. Haydyn deserves so much so I'm going to give that to her. I love her. When she's older she'll understand but until now, I know why she cries half the time and starves for attention. She knows. She may be small but she knows he's not here for her. How many times has she heard him from inside his stomach? I bet she'll keep searching for that voice because she heard that one the most. It is a tragedy but I'm going to live on as he wanted me to. For Haydyn. For me. For Roy. If there was one thing Roy taught me it was that if I continue to look in the past, I will never be able to look into the future so brightly. I still don't know if I can but I'm gonna try."

"You've grown up so much from that twelve year old that always blew up buildings." Hawkeye turned solemn. "If you ever need anything-"

"I know but I'm tired of people supporting me as well. Roy did that and look where it got him. He never once thought of himself and I'm not putting anybody else in that position again. Actually I won't find anyone else. Roy was my first and last. It's now all Haydyn."

"I know Ed and you are going to do great."

Ed smiled.

"Well I found this nice tiny little house closer to Headquarters finally. It is worth it though. Nice fenced in yard, a nice oak tree, and it pays fairly. The house is blue as well. I may get a dog bearing that Haydyn doesn't gnaw on its legs or tail. She is getting to be an incredible mastermind. Just the other night, she found that if she wails a certain way I come running. After I stopped she did this whine and again I came running. I was up fifteen times alone and each time she saw me, it was like she was laughing in my face."

"She's a Mustang-Elric. I knew that she was going to be clever from the start."

"And you forgive Mustang's perverted ways because he has a girl."

Riza smiled.

"Don't be sad Riza. You'll fall in love again."

"So will you Ed, you never really forget your first but you'll find it again."

"I'm not looking though. But if I do, they have to love Haydyn because she's my world and my life."

Riza nodded.

"Well see you at work Ed. Give us a shout if you can't carry all that out on your own."

As she left Ed couldn't help but grin. He was far from being able to cope with anything but he knew that it wasn't going to be worse. He was sure that Riza was trying to humor him as well. He would never be able to find someone else, not after Roy. Roy never made him promise that and he wasn't going to go out of his way to pretend to love somebody just for Haydyn. She had a papa who loved her and nobody was ever going to take that spot. Not now and not forever. God though he loved that man and still did.

Even after death, he loved him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm planning a sequel. It's going to be about Haydyn's life growing up without a parent, how Ed copes, and about a surprise romance that sneaks up. Please review and tell me what you think about it and if you have any ideas, let me know as well. Thank you for all the reviews on this story.


End file.
